POLICE HISTORY
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Kamus e Miro...dois policiais completamente antagônicos, unidos para combater o crime na Cidade de Nova Iorque e deter um louco a solta...Mais próximos do Assassino! Capítulo 16 no ar! Fanfic ressuscitada!
1. Prólogo

**POLICE HISTORY**

Fic reeditada e repostada.

A idéia de fazer um fic UA com um contexto ligado às histórias policiais era antiga. Há muito tempo queria fazer um fic que unisse ação, mistérios, romances e comédia com dois personagens de Saint Seiya que possuem legiões de fãs no mundo inteiro: Kamus e Miro.

Sem dúvida alguma, eles formam uma dupla explosiva, e ficava imaginando os dois como policiais, envolvidos em casos complicados e perigosos. Embora eles sejam os principais protagonistas dessa série de casos policiais, muitos personagens queridos e também fãs, participarão.

A escolha do cenário para as histórias é a cidade de Nova Iorque, e não foi ao acaso. É uma cidade com um sério problema de criminalidade, uma grande metrópole que reúne pessoas do mundo inteiro em suas ruas. Com historias e cenários que poderão compor infindáveis temas para muitas aventuras.

História inspirada nos seriados policiais de sucesso: Lei e Ordem e CSI. E nos filmes do gênero.

Não estranhe certas situações, considerem "liberdade poética" de uma escritora.

Boa leitura!

**Prólogo: Departamento de Casos Especiais**

O carro modelo Prada de cor azul entrou no enorme galpão localizado no porto de Nova Iorque. Saíram dele dois homens vestidos de terno e gravata. O primeiro era muito jovem, e parecia nervoso com alguma coisa, possuía cabelos loiros curtos e olhos castanhos. O segundo já aparentava calma, um ar maduro, os olhos escondidos por um par de óculos escuros e os longos cabelos azuis presos por um rabo de cavalo.

Eles avistam outros três homens se aproximando. Um deles um senhor com talvez quarenta anos, acompanhado de dois fortes guarda-costas. O homem de cabelos azuis antes de caminhar até o trio, retira da mão sua aliança e a guarda no bolso da calça.

-Vamos.-disse ao seu parceiro.

-Ah, senhor Du Pont!-disse o homem.-Sei que é francês, mas sua pontualidade é britânica, Kamus!

-Costumo levar meus negócios a sério, monsieur Lomax.-respondeu-lhe retirando os óculos e guardando no paletó.

Com esse movimento os seguranças de Lomax fizeram questão de sacarem as armas. Kamus fez um gesto de paz levantando a mão livre.

-Não confia em mim, Lomax?

-Nem em meu cachorro eu confio, Du Pont.-ele faz um gesto.-Permita pegar sua arma? E a de seu amigo?

-Certamente.-ele levanta as mãos e um dos seguranças o desarma, fazendo o mesmo com o outro rapaz.-Mas devo dizer que isso me ofende, mon ami.

-Desculpe-me, mas foi assim que cheguei até onde estou.-ele estende a mão para apertar a de Kamus.-Sem ressentimentos?

-Sem ressentimentos.-ele aceita o cumprimento.-Tomy, traga a sacola.

O rapaz trouxe uma mochila escolar e entregou a Kamus, e este por vez passou a Lomax, que a abriu avidamente, olhando com cobiça para o dinheiro lá dentro.

-Onde está a droga?-Kamus perguntou.

-Hehehehehe, isso ai.-ele faz um gesto e entrega a mochila a um dos seguranças.-Rapazes, levem Tomy para beber algo no meu escritório enquanto converso com Du Pont.

O rapaz olha para Kamus que faz um gesto com a cabeça concordando, depois que ele entra na sala com os seguranças, Lomax se aproxima de Kamus.

-Me diz, Du Pont. Há quanto tempo trabalha com esse garoto?-conduzindo-o devagar até a sala.

-Thomas Sherman? Há uns quatro meses. Por que?-Kamus ficou desconfiado.

-Sabe o que é. Ele vivia fazendo perguntas indelicadas aos meus rapazes, sobre o meu químico, aquele chinês que eu matei, sabe, enfim...perguntas demais. Então mandei um dos meus associados segui-lo e adivinhe só.-ele abre a porta e mostra Tomy amarrado e amordaçado em uma cadeira.-Ele é um maldito tira!

Kamus não disse nada.

-Então, pensei...-ele pega uma arma e aponta para a sua cabeça dele.-Será que você não seria um também?

-Estou tão surpreso quanto você, Lomax.-Kamus não esboçou reação alguma.-Mas não se esqueça que foi você quem me procurou para tratarmos de negócios. Quer distribuir sua droga aqui em Nova Iorque e controlar o mercado como fez em Miami, e veio a mim.

-Verdade.-ele abaixa a arma e a entrega a Kamus.-Mas só terei certeza se você provar que é leal. Estoure os miolos do tira e falaremos de negócios.

Kamus pega a arma e olha diretamente para o assustado Thomas Sherman, que tremia e suava frio. Ele encosta a arma na têmpora dele, Thomas fecha os olhos e Kamus aperta o gatilho.

Ouve-se um click, a arma estava descarregada. Lomax começa a rir e a bater palmas.

-Gosto do seu sangue frio.-ele disse, apontando uma mala com drogas.-Vamos aos negócios.

Ao dar as costas, um dos homens de Lomax coloca saco plástico na cabeça de Thomas e começa a apertar, tentando sufocá-lo.

-Mate o desgraçado e jogue o corpo no mar.-falou o bandido.

-Um momento.-disse Kamus.-Minha arma. Diga Lomax. Você matou realmente Michael Weng?

-Sim. Eu mesmo fiz questão de cortar a garganta daquele desgraçado dedo-duro.

-É bom saber.

Kamus pega a arma, e no instante seguinte dispara contra o homem que tentava sufocar Thomas, atingindo seu peito. E tão rápido como um raio, dispara contra o outro atingindo o ombro deste desarmando-o. Antes que Lomax pudesse pegar sua arma, Kamus a coloca em sua cabeça.

-Está preso pelo assassinato de Michael Weng e por porte e distribuição de drogas.-falou, mostrando um distintivo e um microfone escondido na roupa.-Eu também sou um maldito tira.

Algum tempo depois, o lugar foi tomado por várias viaturas policiais. Kamus ajuda seu parceiro a se livrar das cordas, ele levanta-se nervoso, bufando de raiva.

-O que era aquilo!-esbravejou.-Você poderia ter me matado! Apontou uma arma para a cabeça do seu parceiro!

-Mas não morreu.-respondeu friamente.

-Vo-você sabia que a arma estava descarregada, não é?-perguntou com receios.-"Pelo peso dela, você sabia?

-Bem...poderia ter uma bala ainda.-Kamus pega a arma e aponta para cima, aperta o gatilho e desta vez ela dispara.

-Francês filho da mãe!-ele gritou.-Você é louco!

Kamus não deu atenção, e saiu do local deixando para os seus colegas o cuidado com o local do crime.

-Se não agüenta o D.C.E.!-respondeu.-Peça demissão. Não admito qualquer um na minha equipe.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Do outro lado da cidade.

Milo Alessandros desperta ao ouvir as batidas incessantes da porta da frente, ele abre os olhos e vê a bela loira deitada em cima dele. Sorri lembrando da noite anterior.

As batidas na porta aumentam.

-Carol!-alguém gritou e voltou a esmurrar a porta.

A mulher levanta a cabeça assustada, tentando se cobrir com o cobertor.

-Meu marido!

-Seu marido?-Milo senta na cama confuso.-Você é casada?

-Estávamos nos separando.-ela tentou explicar.-Disse a ele na cadeia que queria o divorcio.

-Cadeia? Ele esteve preso?-Milo apontou para a porta que voltou a vibrar com alguém tentando derrubá-la.

-Foi preso pro agredir um rapaz que mexeu comigo na rua.-ela suspirou.-Marc é tão ciumento.

-Carol! Abre essa porta! Eu sei que tem um homem aí!-o outro berrou.-Vou matar o desgraçado e lavar minha honra com sangue!

-Vai embora, Marc!-disse a outra.

Milo levanta tentando encontrar as roupas, como não achava,pegou um lençol e se enrolou nele. A porta ameaçou cair com outro baque. Ele encontrou as calças, e quando pretendia vesti-las, a porta foi arrombada.

-Pela janela.-Carol apontou.

-Estamos no oitavo andar!-Milo disse, mas ao ver o marido da loira aparecer tratou logo de pular a janela, ainda enrolado no lençol, enquanto Carol tentava distrair o marido traído.

-Cadê o desgraçado!

-Marc, por que voltou?

-Carol...eu te amo.-ele começa a chorar.-Não vivo sem você. Me perdoe.

-Oh, Marc...-e eles se abraçam emocionados.

Com agilidade, Milo se segura e anda com cuidado pelo lado de fora do prédio até o apartamento do lado, entrando por uma janela aberta, assustando duas velhinhas que assistiam TV na sala.

-Hã...Bom dia.-disse meio acanhado.-Já to de saída.

-Alto lá, punk!-mandou um velho, aparecendo com um rifle.-Mãos ao alto, Marge chame a policia.

Milo obedece e levanta as mãos suspirando, deixando o lençol cair, revelando sua nudez. Uma das senhoras perde os sentidos, e a outra se abana pelo calor que começou a sentir, piscando para Milo.

Completamente constrangido, o rapaz imagina se o dia pudesse piorar.

E piorou...Mais tarde, quando ele chega ao trabalho, no 12° DP da cidade de Nova Iorque, foi o alvo das piadas dos colegas.

-Ei, Alessandros. Tem um ônibus cheio de velhinhas carentes te esperando lá fora.

-Há há...to morrendo de rir.-resmungou.-Droga, aquele cornudo tinha que aparecer!

Sentou na mesa e viu várias fotos de senhoras de idade em trajes íntimos. Bufando pegou as fotos e as jogou no lixo, ignorando as risadinhas.

Suspirou, mas um envelope na mesa chamou sua atenção. Pegou-o e leu que era o Departamento de Justiça. Com ansiedade, abriu o envelope e leu, depois deu um grito de alegria e pulou igual a um menino.

-Saiu! Saiu minha admissão no D.C.E.!-ele vibrava.-Cara! Que demais! Vou trabalhar no Departamento de Casos Especiais!

Continua...

Bem...essa é uma pequena apresentação dos protagonistas principais.

Como será a recepção de Milo no D.C.E? Será que Kamus o receberá bem?

Em breve...


	2. Capítulo 1: Primeiras Impressões

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 1: Primeiras impressões**

Seis horas da manhã. Em um bairro residencial nos arredores de cidade.

O despertador toca e Kamus se levanta imediatamente, ele pega um porta retrato na mesinha do criado mudo ao lado da cama e acaricia com o polegar a foto de uma jovem de cabelos loiros, depois suspira e a recoloca no lugar.

"Mais um dia, Liz."-ele murmura.-"Estou vivendo um dia de cada vez, mas sem você está difícil."

Ele se levanta, liga o som. Ouvindo a estação de rádio local, ele começa sua sessão matinal de exercícios, uma hora depois estava no chuveiro.

Acabava-se de vestir um terno perto quando ouviu a porta da cozinha ser aberta, e uma voz de mulher cantarolando uma musica antiga de Sinatra. Chegou na cozinha, ajeitando a gravata e sorriu ao ver uma senhora rechonchuda, de uns cinquenta anos, cabelos loiros e curtos, preparando seu café da manhã.

"Minha irmã lhe fez vir aqui, Rosie?"-perguntando e se servindo do café recém feito pela mulher.

"A senhorita Du Pont se preocupa com o irmão desnaturado dela."-ela disse.-"E alguém tem que lavar sua roupa. Sente-se aí que faço o seu café da manhã."

"Hoje não Rosie."-ele dá um beijo na bochecha dela.-"Tenho reunião hoje, não posso me atrasar ou o capitão me mata."

"Precisa comer algo, rapazinho!"-falou brava.

"Não sou mais rapazinho, cherrie!"-respondeu da porta.

"E não me venha com esse seu sotaque francês achando que me derreto toda!"-ela ralhava chegando na porta da casa.-"Esqueceu que eu troquei suas fraldas e as da sua irmã? E não vá se esquecer que sua irmã fará um jantar de aniversário para você hoje!"

"É hoje?-ele perguntou do carro.-"Hoje é sete de fevereiro?"

"Isso mesmo. E senão aparecer, ela te mata."-ela pôs as mãos na cintura.-"E eu a ajudo nessa!"

"Ligue para ela e diga que tem que me lembrar mais tarde."-ligou o carro e seguiu para o trabalho.

Pegou uma pasta que estava sobre o banco, teriam um novo membro no Departamento. Balançou a cabeça, não teve tempo de ler nada a respeito do policial por causa do caso Weng. Esperava que ele não viesse a causar problemas como Sherman causou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sete horas da manhã. Em um apartamento no centro da cidade.

O despertador toca. Miro o acerta com o travesseiro, jogando-o no chão, mas ele continuava a tocar. Miro tateia o chão, pega seu sapato e começa a bater no despertador até que ele parasse. Depois virou de lado e recomeçou a dormir.

Então, o telefone começa a tocar. Resmungando, Miro novamente tateia o chão e acha o fio do telefone e começa a puxá-lo, arrastando o aparelho até ele. O aparelho começa um percurso acidental entre roupas e sapatos jogados pelo chão, passando por uma caixa de pizzas, algumas de comida chinesa até alcançar a mão do rapaz.

"Alô..."

"MIRO ALESSANDROS ACOOOOOORDEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-gritou uma jovem do outro lado da linha;

"Themis!"-ele se levanta num pulo, e olha o relógio.-"Tá louca mulher? São sete da manhã!"

"Você me pediu que não o deixasse se atrasar e estou fazendo isso seu preguiçoso!"

"Você está bem corajosa falando do outro lado do telefone, hein mocinha?"-disse sarcástico, procurando uma camisa limpa em meio as jogadas pelo quarto.

"Não seja por isso."-uma jovem de cabelos lisos e escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos escuros entra no quarto e desliga o celular.-"Acorda, priminho. Desviei do meu caminho pra Universidade para te acordar e não deixar que você chegue atrasado em seu primeiro dia de trabalho."

"Como entrou?"-perguntou espantado.

"Tia Ariadne me deu as cópias das suas chaves."-ela respondeu naturalmente, depois lhe dá um copo de café e rosquinhas.-"Com fome? Capuccino como você gosta de manhã."

"Minha mãe te deu cópias das minhas chaves? Minha mãe tem cópias das minhas chaves?"-ele pegou o capuccino.

"Sabe como são as mães gregas."-ela deu os ombros e pegou uma camisa limpa escondida no armário e joga para ele.-"Nunca acham que seus filhos são crescidos o suficiente para tomarem suas próprias decisões."

"Ainda chateada por que sua mãe quer lhe arranjar um marido grego?"-perguntava enquanto ia ao banheiro e ligando o chuveiro.-"Nossas mães são umas figuras. Não é a toa que são irmãs!"

"Estamos na América!"-ela desabafou e pensou em sentar em uma cadeira, mas a pizza jogada nela a fez mudar de idéia.-"Eu deveria escolher quem eu quero namorar e casar! Se eu encontrar um rapaz por quem me apaixonar, terei que ficar esperando a aprovação deles, isso se meu ciumento irmão e meu possessivo pai não o assustarem..."

"Arthemisys Petronades."-ele aparece na porta, cabelos úmidos.-"Está namorando alguém?"

"Eu? Lógico que não! Minha vida são os estudos!"-ela pega a bolsa vai saindo.-"Anda logo ou se atrasa. Não pega bem se atrasar no primeiro dia! E eu também vou me atrasar. Bye!"

Arthemisys sai do apartamento e suspira. Quase se entrega, ainda não está preparada para enfrentar a sua família, que é tradicionalíssima, com um namorado que não era grego. Pegou sua correntinha e alisou o pingente que ele lhe dera, uma Fênix de ouro. Sorriu lembrando-se dele e depois olhou para o relógio.Precisava correr, senão perderia a primeira aula e o professor era muito rígido.

Miro estranhou a saída rápida da sua prima. Talvez realmente precisava correr para não se atrasar. E ele também.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Oito horas da manhã. No prédio do Departamento de Casos Especiais. Delegacia do Centro da Cidade de Nova Iorque.

Kamus entra apressado e cumprimenta com um aceno os policiais que ali estavam. Mas antes que sequer chegasse em sua mesa, o chamaram:

"DU PONT!"-gritou o capitão.-"VENHA AQUI AGORA MESMO!"

"Ele não está feliz."-comentou uma jovem se aproximando. Ela vestia um blazer verde, cabelos castanhos escuros presos por um coque e olhos castanhos bem vivos.

"Me diga um dia que o capitão Hess esteja feliz, Mariana."-ele falou com ironia.

"Hum...Acho que Reagan ainda era presidente. Toma."-ela estende uma pasta.-"Relatório da autópsia do corpo encontrado na Cozinha do Inferno."

"Aquele da mulher encontrada sem a pele?"-ele o pegou imediatamente.

"Sim."-ela comentou com uma careta.

"Falaremos sobre esse caso na reunião."

"DU PONT!"-chamou o chefe mais uma vez.

"Vou encarar a fera agora."-Kamus faz uma careta e segue para a sala do chefe.

"Ah, tenente."-ela o chama, fazendo-o se virar.-"Feliz aniversário."

Kamus acena com a cabeça e segue seu caminho. Ele chega na sala e entra. O capitão, um homem de meia idade, de pele negra e cabelos já grisalhos, lia com interesse as fichas sobre a sua mesa, sufocando uma risada.

"Entra e sente aí, Kamus. Estou esperando mais alguém."-o capitão Hess indica uma cadeira e volta a ler as fichas e riu.-"Isso é incrível!"

"Como capitão?"-Kamus ergue a sobrancelha intrigado.

"Como você e esse tal de Alessandros possam ter fichas tão parecidas?"-ele riu.-"Deveria estar furioso por ter feito seu parceiro fugir feito um louco do D.C.E, mas quando li isso, meu humor melhorou. Nunca vi nada parecido. Olha só."

Kamus remexeu na cadeira, onde ouviu o nome Alessandros antes?

"Vocês tem cinco anos de serviço como detetives. Em cinco anos, você efetuou 174 prisões com 170 condenações, ele efetuou 174 prisões com 172 condenações. Ambos tiveram sete condecorações por serviços prestados, foram suspensos doze vezes cada um por desobedecerem a ordens de seus capitães e levaram cinco tiros em serviço! Incrível! Ele também não consegue manter seus parceiros como você!"

"Alessandros?"-como se lembrasse do nome, Kamus exaltou.-"Não pode ser ele como novo membro da minha equipe! Eu o reprovei três vezes para o teste de admissão!"

"Eu o aprovei!"-respondeu o capitão.-"O garoto é bom!"

"Ele é um perigo!"-retrucou Kamus.

"Ele vai ser seu novo parceiro!"-respondeu o capitão tranqüilamente.

"O QUÊ!"

A porta se abre e a secretária do capitão avisa.

"O tenente Alessandros está aqui."

"Mande-o entrar."-pediu o capitão.

Miro entra na sala, sorri sedutoramente para a secretária.

"Café no fim da tarde?"-ele pergunta.

"Sim..."-ela responde corada e se retira.

"Tenente Kamus Du Pont. Esse é o novo membro da sua equipe e seu parceiro, o tenente Miro Alessandros."-o capitão fez as apresentações.-"Agora, vão trabalhar."

"Mas capitão! Esse cara não é confiável!"-Kamus ainda não aceitava.-"Ele não obedece ordens e poderá por minha equipe em perigo!"

"Ele é o um grande detetive e um atirador de primeira. Ele fica!"

"Ele é um péssimo policial!"

"Ei, eu to aqui!"-Miro diz levantando a mão.-"Não falem como seu eu não estivesse presente."

"Ele fica!"-o capitão determina e depois sorri com sarcasmo.-"Agora, você e seu parceiro saiam daqui.Tem um corpo que apareceu no Central Park."

"Corpos no Central Park?"-Miro fez uma careta.-"Qual é a novidade?"

"Ele foi desmembrado, mutilado e pendurado em uma arvore como se fosse um animal em um abatedouro."-disse o capitão jogando o arquivo do caso para ele.-"A perícia está esperando vocês no local do crime. Agora, vão!"

Ambos saem da sala do capitão, em silêncio. Miro foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo:

"E aí?"-ele estende a mão.-"Não vamos começar com o pé errado, não é?"

Kamus apenas olhou para a mão estendida e depois para o rapaz. Deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para a sala de reuniões.

"Sou eu ou o ar ficou gelado de repente?"-Miro perguntou antes de segui-lo.

Eles entraram em uma sala de reuniões onde havia mais quatro pessoas esperando-os. Miro logo abriu um sorriso ao reconhecer um dos rapazes ali.

"E aí, Aioria?"-ele cumprimentou o rapaz ruivo.

"Detetive Petronades faz favor."-falou sério e de repente sorriu e apertou a mão de Miro.-"Minha irmãzinha não deixou que se atrasasse, hein?"

"Então se conhecem?"-perguntou Kamus.

"Somos primos."-completou Miro.-"Nossas mães são irmãs."

"Oh, que lindo!"-Kamus ironizou.-"Se acabou a reunião de família. Senhores e senhoritas, nosso mais novo integrante, o tenente detetive Miro Alessandros. Tenente, esses são os detetives Ikki Amamiya e Giovanni Mastrângelo."-apontou para dois homens de cabelos azuis, um deles tinha uma cicatriz no rosto e estava sério, o outro nem se limitou a olhá-lo.-"Detetive Aioria Petronades, que já conhece e a detetive Mariana Bandeira, nossos peritos do Laboratório criminal. Agora sentados!"

"Ele é a simpatia em pessoa."-murmurou Miro a Aioria.

"Ele acordou de bom humor hoje."-respondeu Aioria.

"Está brincando comigo!"

"Hum-Hum!"-Kamus pigarreou.-"Vamos começar. Mastrângelo."

"Parece que os loucos fizeram hora extra esse fim de semana."-começou Giovanni.-"Ikki e eu passamos o nosso domingo com o corpo sem pele encontrado no prédio abandonado na Cozinha do Inferno."

"Identidade da vítima?"-Kamus perguntou.

"Sim."-respondeu Aioria.-"Ivy Grant, 25 anos, casada. O marido havia dado queixa de seu desaparecimento há uma semana."

"Mais alguma coisa?"-insistiu.

"Além da falta da pele dela?"-Ikki perguntou.

"Havia uma Macrolepitoptera, dentro da boca da vítima e um bilhete, feito em uma impressora. Há amostras de DNA no papel e está sendo analisado, bem como a tinta e impressora usadas para fazer o bilhete."-respondeu a detetive Mariana.

"Havia uma o que?"-Kamus perguntou olhando para a jovem.

"Uma borboleta. Igual aquele filme, sabe? O silêncio dos inocentes."-ela suspirou.-"Ainda não identifiquei exatamente a sua espécie."

"Eu vi. Bom filme!"-Miro olha o relatório por alto.-"O que está escrito no papel?"

"Essa é a parte engraçada!"-Giovanni comenta.-"Estava escrito: Alô, Clarice!"

"É gozação?"-Miro pergunta para Giovanni.-"O cara estava imitando o assassino de um filme e coloca uma das famosas falas do Lecter em um bilhete?"

"Isso mesmo."-concorda Ikki.-"Em outras palavras. O cara só pode ser um demente."

"Enquanto a perícia não encontra mais pistas, Amamiya e Mastrângelo ficarão com outro caso. Tomem."-Kamus entrega a Ikki uma pasta.-"Ficarão com um caso novo. Encontraram um corpo dentro da parede de um prédio que estava sendo reformado. É de um bebê."

"Odeio casos em que envolvam crianças!"-Ikki resmungou.

"Eu também, parceiro.'-concordou Giovanni.

"Vamos para o Park, Alessandros."-falou Kamus.-"Nos avisem se descobrirem algo novo com o adorador de filme aí."

"Certo."-disseram Aioria e Mariana ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que todos saíram, Aioria olhou para Mariana que arrumava suas coisas. Ele coçou a cabeça incerto sobre se devia ou não falar.

"Quer me dizer algo, Aioria?"-ela perguntou sem desviar o olhar do que fazia.

"Não. Nada. Hã...vai ao aniversário do tenente?"

"Sim. E você?"-ela o observa.

"Vou. Quer ir comigo?"-e ele fica vermelho.-"Esquece a pergunta!"

"Eu gostaria sim."-ela respondeu sorrindo.-"As oito horas?"

"Sim!"-ele sorriu satisfeito.

"Ótimo! Agora, vamos trabalhar!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Do lado de fora do prédio.

Um calado Miro seguia um carrancudo Kamus até o estacionamento. Ele estava chateado pela recepção fria, gélida do seu parceiro. Queria acabar com aquela má primeira impressão.

"Ei, tenente!"-Miro chamou e Kamus parou e o olhou indiferente.-"Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas antes de mais nada?"

"Fale, mas depressa."

"Sei que não foi muito com a minha cara, mas se vamos ser parceiros...vamos ser amigos?"

"Vamos estabelecer umas normas, se as seguirem, talvez dure mais que o meu último parceiro."

"OK..."-ele sorri como um garoto.-"Quanto tempo durou sua ultima parceria?"

"Quatro meses."-respondeu indiferente.

"E o que houve?"

"Apontei uma arma para a cabeça dele e atirei."-respondeu friamente, analisando a reação do outro.

"Sério?"-ele ficou pensativo.-"Meu ultimo parceiro pediu demissão depois que realizamos um salto espetacular com o carro. Eu estava dirigindo."

"Onde foi o salto?"-realmente isso o interessou.

"Direto no Rio Hudson."-ele responde fazendo um gesto com a mão, imitando o salto.

"Mon Dieu."-ele suspirou.

"Ei, é francês?"

"Por parte de pai."-ele faz um gesto para que o siga e chegam a um Prada.-"Vamos às regras: Eu dou as ordens, nada de comer ou beber em meu carro e só eu, e apenas eu, dirijo!"

"Eu não quero dirigir essa lataria mesmo."-Miro examina o carro.-"Ei! Que belo CD player!"

"E não toque em meus CDs!"-avisou por ultimo antes de entrar.-"Vamos!"

"Falou!"-ele entra no carro em câmera lenta, deixando Kamus nervoso.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Tentando não sujar seu carro precioso."-ele ironizou.

Kamus liga o carro e quase sai com Miro ainda na porta do mesmo. O rapaz entra no carro em movimento, nem ligando para a cara de mau humor de seu parceiro.

Continua...

Notas:

Tudo o que está escrito é pura ficção. E tirado dos parcos conhecimentos dessa autora.

Tivemos a participação das Pandora's Girls: Mariana (Mari Marin) e Arthemisys. Esse fic era um projeto de realizar uma história bem escrita com vários Self intersection das minhas amigas e fãs de CDZ!

Espero que estejam gostando do fic!


	3. Capítulo 2: Um longo dia

POLICE HISTORY

CAPÍTULO 2: Um longo dia...

Um carro estaciona em frente a um pequeno e antigo prédio residencial no bairro de Bronx. Desse carro, dois homens de ternos saem. São os tenentes detetives Ikki Amamiya e Giovanni Mastrângelo, que são guiados por um policial até o terceiro andar do prédio.

-Os peritos chegaram?-perguntou Ikki ao policial.

-Sim senhor.-respondeu.-Estavam esperando os senhores.

-Odeio casos envolvendo crianças.-resmungou Ikki antes de entrar.

O proprietário do imóvel conversava com um dos policiais e parecia aflito.

-Quando derrubei a parede, para aumentar a sala, tomei o maior susto de minha vida! Eu não podia imaginar que estava lá, dentro da parede! Minha mulher nem quer mudar pra cá mais!

-Você tocou em alguma coisa?-perguntou Giovanni.

-Não. Não toquei em nada! Chamei a policia na hora!-o homem falava depressa, muito nervoso.

-Vamos lá ver.-Ikki chamou, e foram até uma sala.

Peritos tiravam fotos de um buraco na parede, e assim que viram os policiais pararam com o que faziam.

-São do D.C.E.?"-perguntou um deles estranhando.-Mas isso não é um caso da alçada de vocês.

-Sim. Se não gostou reclama com o prefeito.-Giovanni respondeu primeiro, colocou luvas e se inclinou para ver o que havia dentro do buraco na parede, o perito se afastou a contra gosto.-O que temos aqui?

Havia um cesto de vime. Dentro dele, embrulhado com uma manta azul, havia os ossos de um bebê, e ao redor brinquedos e objetos dele.

-Deve estar aqui há muito tempo.-comentou Giovanni, pegando um pote de talco com a ponta de uma caneta.-Pela marca desse talco...talvez mais de vinte anos. Me lembro que minha mãe reclamando dele ter saído de mercado há vinte anos atrás. Minha irmã tinha alergia a outras marcas, custou achar outra que desse certo.

-Boa memória.-comentou Ikki.

-A folhinha de 1.985 também ajudou.-ele apontou sarcasticamente para um calendário corroído pelo tempo.-Recolham tudo e façam seu trabalho. Quero os nomes de quem morou nesse prédio nesse ano e antes!

-Um bebê...-Ikki murmurou, e depois levantou, falando com o perito..-Quero saber tudo sobre esse bebê. Quem era ele. Seu sexo. E como morreu...Quero pegar quem fez isso!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A caminho do Central Park.

-Não tem uma musiquinha, não?-Milo perguntou, louco para mexer no som do carro de Kamus.

-Não estou a fim de ouvir música.-ele respondeu com toda a atenção no trânsito.

-Tá.-Milo abriu o porta-luvas e olhou os CDs, arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso.-Louis Armstrong, Lionel Hampton, Charlie Parker, Miles Davis...só CDs de jazz?

-Algo contra o jazz?-ele pega seus CDs de volta e os recoloca no porta-luvas.-Não ponha mais as mãos em meus CDs!

-Não, nada contra. Não tem Usher ou 50 cent?-ele indagou.-System of a Down?

-Não ouço Hip hop!-Kamus falou enfático.

-System of a Down para seu governo é rock! Em que mundo você vive?

-O da boa música?-Kamus ironizou.

-É heresia dizer isso. Vou te mostrar a boa música.-Milo liga o rádio e sintoniza uma estação de FM, onde estava tocando uma música ritmada e muito barulhenta.-Avenged Sevenfold! Isso é boa música!

E começou a se mexer de um lado ao outro do carro, como se estivesse dançando, e cantava a música em voz alta. Kamus desligou o rádio e apontou o dedo para o nariz de Milo.

-Nunca...nunca...mais...toque em meu rádio!

-Ok, Ok...-ele colocou as mãos para cima como se rendesse.-Estamos chegando no parque mesmo.

Logo estacionaram o automóvel e seguiram a pé até a movimentação de curiosos, policiais e peritos no local do crime.

-Ei, Alessandros!-um homem acenou, usando terno, pertencente a perícia.-Não vai cortar esse cabelo igual ao de um homem não?

-Pra que, tua mulher já me disse que gosta dele assim, Herdenson!-Milo gritou de volta e o outro levantou o dedo médio para ele.-Ah, eles me amam!

-Percebe-se o quanto!-ironizou Kamus.-Chegamos. Eu faço as perguntas, olhe a cena do crime.

-Quem fez isso, limpou bem o local.-Milo com as mãos nos bolsos olhando ao redor.-Não tem muito o que olhar...a não se o cara pendurado na árvore...estripado...sem pele...eca!

Kamus suspirou, girou os olhos impaciente e imaginou que seu novo parceiro não o ajudaria em nada. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa confiável, que levava a sério um trabalho como o de investigação policial. Ficaria de olho, no primeiro deslize o mandaria de volta ao lugar de onde veio.

-O que sabemos até agora?-Kamus perguntou a dois detetives.

-Os espertinhos do D.C.E vão ficar com o caso?-resmungou um deles.

-Assassinatos violentos são nossos e você sabe disso, detetive...-Kamus olhou friamente para o policial loiro. O que provocara Milo assim que chegaram.

-Henderson.-resmungou o próprio nome.

-O que sabem até agora...Henderson.-insistiu sem alterar a voz, mas com o olhar impaciente.

-A carteira do infeliz estava com ele. Melhor dizendo, amarrada naquela corda, dentro de um saquinho plástico.-começou a responder.-Carl Wislam. Trabalha na Wall Street. O corpo foi encontrado por um casal que caminhava cedinho. O cara ficou histérico.

-Apenas isso?

-Só isso.-Ele pega um envelope de provas.-Ah, dentro da carteira havia um bilhete.

Milo ficou observando os peritos retirarem o corpo da árvore. Nunca havia visto nada assim. Já tinha visto corpos, baleados, esfaqueados, vítimas de diversas tragédias, mas nada assim. Nenhum louco que pendurava as vítimas como animais.

Começou a andar pelo local, olhando atentamente o chão, as árvores e arbustos que ajudaram a ocultar o cadáver até ser descoberto. Reparou na grama amassada, como se algo fosse arrastado ali, seguiu o rastro.

Acabou se afastando do local do crime, e após caminhar bastante, viu um brilho prateado em meio a um arbusto. Encontrou uma faca curvada, parecia ter sido feita artesanalmente, com sangue, colocada cuidadosamente sobre uma pedra.

-Filho da mãe.-Milo sorriu.-Queria que a achássemos.

-O que está fazendo?-Kamus perguntou logo atrás dele.

-Achei uma lembrancinha do nosso açougueiro.-Milo mostrou a faca.

-E ele deixou um bilhete.-Kamus mostrou a Milo o saco de provas.

Milo o pegou e começou a ler.

-E Deus disse a Abrahão: _Pegue seu filho e sacrifique-o para mim. E Abe respondeu: O que? Está me zoando?-_e riu.-Quem ta de zoação aqui é o cara que...-Milo fica pensativo.

-O que foi?

-Se analisar o bilhete, verá que é a mesma tinta de impressora do bilhete do outro caso.

-Qual caso? O da Cozinha do Inferno?

-Esse mesmo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mais tarde, no horário de almoço, em uma lanchonete.

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? Deveríamos estar trabalhando!-Kamus reclamava a Milo quando entraram.

-Não tomei um café da manhã decente. To com fome. Trabalho melhor de estômago cheio.-ele respondeu e cumprimentou uma garçonete loira com um largo sorriso.-Oi, Wendy!

-Milo, meu gatinho grego.-ela devolveu o sorriso.-O de sempre?

-Isso aí.-ele piscou de volta e foi sentar em uma mesa.

-Nem vou perguntar sobre esse apelido...Como você deduziu que os casos possam estar ligados?-Kamus perguntou assim que sentou de frente ao colega.

-_E Deus disse a Abrahão: Pegue seu filho e sacrifique-o para mim. E Abe respondeu: O que? Está me zoando? _Caçado!-repetiu e Kamus fez cara de quem não estava entendendo.-Essa citação é de um filme de Tommy Lee Jones, sobre um cara do exército que pira e saiu matando gente numa mata, como se fossem animais...igual ao cara do parque, ta o lance da pele ta mais pra Predador, mas me entendeu. Caçado é o nome do filme. A mulher na Cozinha do Inferno, sem pele, com uma borboleta na garganta e um bilhete com uma fala do Silêncio dos Inocentes...o maluco ta imitando assassinos de filmes!

Kamus ficou em silêncio um pouco, ponderando sobre o que ouviu. A garçonete trouxe o pedido o pedido de Milo e se retirou sorrindo e piscando para ele. Quando Kamus ia falar mais sobre o caso, seu celular toca.

-Com licença.-ele pega o aparelho e atende.-Sim? Julie?

-Espero que não se esqueça do seu aniversário, irmãozinho!-uma voz feminino disse do outro lado.

-Eu não vou esquecer. A Rosie não deixou que eu esquecesse logo de manhã.

-Hummmm..Rosie...Julie...tá podendo.-debochou Milo.

-Com licença, Julie.-ele lança um olhar mortal para Milo.-"Rosie é uma empregada de mais de cinqüenta anos, e Julie é minha irmã!

-Tá...-Milo segurou o riso.-Sua irmã é bonita e solteira?

-É seu parceiro novo?-ela perguntou.

-Sim, é.-respondeu depois de um olhar fulminante lançado a ele.

-Traga ele a festa.

-QUE?-disse tão alto que todos no restaurante olharam para ele, e depois corado ele fala mais baixo ao celular.-Julie Ann Marie, eu não vou...

-Eu faço questão que ele venha.-ela disse enfática.

-Mas...por que

-Papai e os amigos fizeram uma roda de aposta para ver quanto tempo dura esse novo parceiro. Eu disse que só entraria na aposta depois de ver a cara do novato.

-Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo!

-Traga ele. Oito horas no bar do papai, Pingouin!-(Pingüim em francês)

-Nain! .(Duende em francês).-ele procurou irritar a irmã caçula com o apelido de infância e desligou o celular.

-Você tem irmã. Legal!-Milo comentou.

-Ela...quer ir à minha festa de aniversário que ela está promovendo?-perguntou sem graça.-Todo o departamento vai. Será desagradável se você não for e...

-Você quer que eu vá?

-Bem..-demorou a responder.-Quero sim.

-Ta legal, eu vou.-e continuou a comer.

-Depois te dou o endereço. Será hoje, às oito da noite.

Kamus pede um café e o almoço, e assim que a garçonete anota o pedido dele e sai, ele volta a perguntar.

-Mesmo que seja um provável Serial Killer...esses maníacos costumam ter como vitimas pessoas com alguma característica em comum. As vitimas não tinham nada em comum. Uma era uma dona de casa, participava da Associação de Pais da escola dos filhos e ajudava na igreja, o outro um executivo engravatado de Wall Street. Tem certeza do que está dizendo?

-Elas devem ter algo em comum. Ainda não sabemos o que é. Quando descobrirmos...

-Pegamos ele?-Kamus sorriu, balançando a cabeça descrente.-Anda vendo filme demais. Esses assassinos em série não se deixam pegar tão facilmente, são inteligentes, calculistas, frios...e se são pegos, é porque querem isso. Querem de algum modo que alguém os impeça de continuar matando. E se esse não for o caso do nosso assassino? E se ele amar matar?

-Então...O IML vai ter muito trabalho.-respondeu sem entusiasmo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O dia estava chegando ao fim, e Giovanni e Ikki ainda não haviam encontrado uma pista sequer sobre o bebê e quem morava naquele apartamento.

-Falou com os antigos proprietários?-Ikki perguntou largando uma das fotos do local do crime sobre a mesa.

Giovanni olhava para uma das fotos, estava quieto demais, pensativo demais.

-Ei, Giovanni!

-Hum? Ah, desculpe aí.

-Que foi? Perguntei se falou com os antigos proprietários.

-Como alguém teria coragem para ferir um bebê?-e ele larga a foto na mesa e esfrega os olhos.-O velho morreu há cinco anos, mas a filha dele disse que ele mantinha um registro de todos os inquilinos daquele prédio desde a década de sessenta. Ela falou que procuraria nas coisas antigas do pai e ligaria se achasse.

-É melhor ir pra casa. Você não parece bem.-Ikki levantou e pegou o paletó.-Eu também tenho que ir. Uma pessoa está me esperando.

-Namorada?-Giovanni sorriu.-Vai na festa do Kamus?

-Avisei a ele que não poderia ir. Até amanhã.-avisou.-Dê um abraço em sua mulher e nas crianças por mim.

Giovanni suspirou e pegou um porta-retrato em cima de sua mesa e sorriu ao ver sua esposa Maeve e seus filhos Ângela e Dante. Estava realmente na hora de ir para casa e abraçá-los.

-Resultado do laboratório.-Aiolia apareceu com um envelope.

-E então?

-Nenhuma lesão nos ossos, ele não foi espancado.

-Existem muitas maneiras de se matar quem não pode se defender.-resmungou.-Vou pra casa. Desculpe-se com o Kamus por mim. Não tenho cabeça para festas.

-Certo. Tenho que ir e pegar a Marin."-Aiolia ia saindo mas pára, como se lembrasse de algo.-Ei, não quer saber?

-Do que?

Perguntou puxando seu paletó, derrubando alguns papéis e recolhendo-os com a ajuda de Aiolia. Ele não reparou em um envelope endereçado a "Máscara da Morte". Colocou os papéis de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e esperou o que Aiolia tinha a lhe dizer.

-Então?-insistiu.

-O bebê...era um menino.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Universidade Empire State. Mais tarde…

-Olha ele lá, Themis.

Arthemisys levanta o olhar do livro e olha para onde a amiga apontava. Uma mesa onde havia alguns estudantes de intercâmbio estudando. A amiga olhava para um jovem de longos cabelos negros, que estava concentrado demais no livro que lia.

Themis sorriu, e depois olhou para a amiga uma garota sorridente, de olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos e encaracolados.

-Ana...Fale baixo.-Themis a repreendeu.-A bibliotecária já olhou feio para nós. E preciso estudar ou o professor de Direito Internacional vai acabar comigo na prova!

-Ai...ele é tão bonito!-Ana suspirou.-Tão sério, tão...lindo! Ele é da China, não é?

-Eu não sei. Acho que sim.

-Shiryu Suyama. Parece que o pai era japonês, mas nasceu na China, na casa dos avós maternos. -ela suspirou ao dizer o nome.-Estamos estudando as mesmas matérias! Ou seja, vou vê-lo todos os dias!-parou ao olhar para a amiga que a fitava incrédula.-O que foi?

-Está me assustando! Investigou o rapaz!

-Eu só li a ficha dele. Ah, ele é lindo!

-Por que não se apresenta para ele?

-Não!-Ana olha para os lados.-Agora não. Mas na festa da Fraternidade ÔmegaK eu me apresento a ele.

-E ele vai?

-Ele fez amizade com aquele estudante russo. O loirinho alto e bonito!-e sussurrou.-O russo é membro da ÔmegaK, e eles podem convidar quem quiser. E eu já vi ele fazendo o convite.

-Eu queria tanto ir a festa...-Arthemisys suspirou.

-E por que não vai?-uma voz suave perguntou, e um rapaz de cabelos verdes e um sorriso encantador apareceu.-Eu vou.

-Shun!-Themis sorriu e abraçou-o.-Você sabe que eu não posso ir por causa do meu pai. Ele ainda não percebeu que eu cresci. E nem meu irmão percebeu isso!

-Aquele seu irmão mais velho, o que trabalha na Assistência Social. Ele me pareceu ser uma pessoa muito boa.-comentou Shun, puxando uma cadeira e sentando com as moças.

-Aiolos é um em um milhão! Eu já teria pirado em minha casa se não fosse por ele!-e sorriu.-Gostando de estagiar com ele?

-Sim. Estou aprendendo muito com ele. Obrigado por me indicar!

-Cunhadas são para isso!-Arthemisys sorriu.

-E por falar nele..-Ana aponta para a entrada.

Arthemisys olha para trás e sorri ao ver Ikki entrando. Imediatamente se levanta, mas ele foi mais rápido e chegou até ela, dando-lhe um longo beijo.

-Ah-han!-pigarreou exageradamente alto a bibliotecária.

O casal se separou e Ikki pegou a mão de Arthemisys e a puxou para fora da biblioteca. Mal dando tempo para a moça de pegar suas coisas.

-Vamos. Tchau irmãozinho!-acenou e lá fora disse.-Essa noite, quero ficar só com você.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mais tarde, na residência da Família Mastrangelo.

Giovanni abre a porta, tentando entrar em silêncio, trazendo uma sacola com leite e pão que comprara a caminho. Quando pendurava seu paletó no armário perto da porta, uma sorridente menina loira, em seus seis anos, apareceu correndo e abraçou a perna do pai.

-Papai! Papai!-ela vibrava com os olhos azuis brilhando.

-Quem é você? Não pode ser o meu anjinho, pois ela deveria estar dormindo agora!-brincou arrastando a perna e a garotinha.-Cadê mio ângelo?

-Bobo! Sou eu!-a menina soltou uma gostosa gargalhada ao ser levantada no ar, levar um beijo no rosto e ser colocada no ombro como um pacote.

-E cadê a mamãe?

-Aqui.-uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, com um bebê de dois anos no colo, cabelinhos azuis como os do pai, apareceu e beijou os lábios do seu marido.

-Irch...vocês se beijaram.-a menina falou.

-Adultos que se amam se beijam.-Giovanni a colocou no chão e pegou o bebê no colo.-Vem cá, Dante.

-Como foi seu dia, querido?

O telefone toca.

-Eu atendo!-gritou Ângela correndo até o aparelho.

-Horrível! Não queria falar nisso agora.

-Sim...É a Ângela...Ângela Valéria Mastrangelo...eu sei que era o nome da minha tia que morreu...o Dante tá com o papai...O papai tá aqui sim.

-Quem é, anjo?-Giovanni perguntou estranhando o teor da conversa.

-Ele disse que é o vovô.

-Querida...o vovô a essa hora não ia ligar.-disse-lhe.

-Não tô falando no papai da mamãe, que mora longe...ele falou que era o outro vovô.-respondeu inocentemente.

-Me dê o telefone, querida!-Giovanni coloca Dante no chão e pega o telefone.-Quem é? Não ligue mais aqui ou eu...desligou!

Ficou um pouco pensativo, com o semblante preocupado, depois se ajoelhou e perguntou a filha:

-Anjo...o que a pessoa no telefone perguntou?

-Perguntou se tava todo mundo bem. É o vovô? Seu papai?

-Não querida...não era. O vovô morreu antes de você nascer. Vá pro quarto e leve seu irmão.

A menina obedeceu, levando o irmãozinho pela mão e Maeve se aproximou preocupada.

-Giovanni...o que ele poderia querer com você depois de tanto tempo?

-Nada! Para mim, ele está morto! Não vou deixar meus filhos serem influenciados por ele!-falou nervoso, indo para o quarto.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bar La Luna. Oito e quinze da noite.

Milo chegou no endereço que Kamus lhe deu. Entrou no bar e reconheceu muitos colegas do departamento. Aiolia, Marin, o capitão, a recepcionista...e muitos que não conhecia.

Kamus apareceu para recebê-lo.

-Veio.

-É.-ele lhe estende uma garrafa de vinho tinto.-Não deu tempo de comprar um presente.

-Obrigado pelo vinho. Vamos.

De repente, do meio dos convidados, uma bela ruiva, de cabelos curtos, acima dos ombros e lisos, vestindo um insinuante conjunto de saia e blusinha vermelha apareceu, caminhando até eles.

-Cara! Quem é aquela ruiva gostosa!-Miro perguntou entusiasmado.-Me apresenta!

-Aquela ruiva gostosa...é minha irmã!-Kamus disse-lhe frio.

Miro não soube o que responder. Ficou um tempo pensando e falou:

-Falei gostosa no bom sentindo!

Kamus suspirou, ia responder algo mas a irmã chegou.

-Oi. Sou Julie Ann Du Pont!-ela estendeu a mão e Milo com um sorriso sedutor a beijou.-Hum...um galanteador!

-É um prazer conhecê-la e obrigado por me convidar.

-Como sabe que ela...?-Kamus ficou confuso.

-Você me convidou depois de ter conversado com ela.-respondeu calmo.

-O prazer é meu. Venha, vou apresentá-lo ao papai.-Julie olhou para o irmão e mexeu os lábios com a frase: "Que gato!"

Kamus revirou os olhos. Achou melhor não falar nada.

Mais tarde. Enquanto os últimos convidados ainda permaneciam na festa, Kamus se recolheu ao escritório do pai e começou a mexer no computador dele. Minutos depois, Milo e Julie apareceram.

-Aiolia e Marin saíram agora...e juntos...-ela disse eufórica.-Ele demorou pra chamar ela pra sair.

-Que faz aí?-perguntou Milo, olhando a sala e parando ao ver a foto de Kamus e uma jovem muito bonita de cabelos loiros.

-Vendo e-mails.-respondeu secamente.

-Viciado em face?-riu olhando com atenção as fotos da família.

-Seja mais alegre irmãozinho.-e ela sussurrou.-"epois de conversar com seu colega...acho que ele dura mais de quatro meses."

-Julie!

-O bolão está em mil dólares!-ela se defendeu.-Olha, chegou um e-mail novo!

Kamus riu da irmã, e olhando preocupado com a conversa muito amigável entre ela e seu colega, começou a abrir o e-mail recém mandado. Não confiava em Milo, era o tipo que se aproximava de uma mulher pensando somente em segundas intenções. E a sua irmã não seria outra conquista dele.

Desviou o olhar para a tela e arregalou os olhos.

-ALESSANDROS!

Milo e Julie aproximaram-se e olharam para a tela.

_"Olá, detetive Du Pont..._

_Você é realmente um bom detetive?_

_Abra o arquivo...linda não?_

_Tem 24 horas para achá-la...ou ela morre!_

_Adeus..."_

-O desgraçado te mandou um e-mail? Como ele sabe seu e-mail?-Milo espantou-se.

-Quem é esse?-Julie não entendia nada.

Em silêncio, Kamus abriu o arquivo e viu três fotografias de uma mesma mulher, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, em um balcão, como o de uma loja. Ela estava sorridente, muito linda, Kamus concluiu, e estava marcada para morrer...

Continua...

Mais um capítulo da série...o/

Finalmente!

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e apreciando o fic! Adoro receber seus reviews e eles me incentivam a escrever mais e mais!

Aqui apareceram mais uma ficwrithes: Ana é a nossa queria Áquila Marin. Preciso mesmo dizer quem é Julie?

Maeve, Ângela e Dante são personagens originais meus. Maeve foi o par que eu escolhi para um fic com o Máscara da Morte (GOLPE DO DESTINO), Dante e Ângela são os filhos que eles terão com o tempo, mas não resisti em apresentá-los agora.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo 3: Contra o tempo

**POLICE HISTORY**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Contra o tempo.**

Kamus olhava para a foto da jovem no micro. Ele tinha vinte e quatro horas para encontrá-la, antes que o assassino a pegasse. E nem fazia idéia de como fazê-lo!

-Filho da mãe...ele tirou essa do filme: O observador!-falou Milo, visivelmente irritado.

-Você realmente é viciado em filmes!-constatou Kamus.-Maldito! Está brincando conosco.

-Ele quem?-indagou Julie, sem entender nada.

-Longa história...e sem tempo para contá-la.-falou Kamus se levantando, e gravando as imagens em um pen drive.-Depois te compro outro pen drive, maninha. Ligue para o Aiolia e a Marin, Milo. Quero todos no caso agora!

-Certo.-concordou pegando o celular.

Kamus voltou a olhar a imagem da garota. Cabelos e olhos castanhos, muito linda. Não iria deixar que morresse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Não muito longe dali.

-Não precisava me acompanhar, Aiolia.-falava Marin.-Moro bem longe de sua casa.

-Não me agrada deixá-la andando a sós pela cidade a essa hora, Marin.

Ela sorriu sem graça, e pensou se ele ainda iria demorar a tentar beijá-la.

Continuaram a andar, chegando até a entrada de um metrô.

-Marin, há quanto tempo trabalhamos juntos?-ele perguntou de repente, enquanto desciam para a estação de metrô.

-Uns seis meses, acho.-ela respondeu.

-Bem...eu...-parecia sem graça com algo.

-Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Aiolia?

Ele pensou em dizer que a achava a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto em sua vida, assim que a viu entrando no laboratório.

-Há seis meses que eu quero falar com você sobre uma coisa.

-Diga.

Ele ficou a frente da jovem, erguendo o dedo e abrindo a boca como se quisesse falar, mas as palavras não saiam. Marin o fitava com paciência, ansiosa para que ele falasse as palavras certas que queria ouvir há meses.

-Eu ...

-Você?-ela se aproximou ficando bem perto dele, querendo com esse gesto incentiva-lo a se declarar.

-Eu..-pigarreia.-Bem, eu...você...sabe, nós...

O som insistente do celular do Aiolia quebra a magia do momento. Xingando em pensamento que estava do outro lado da linha, de nomes nada santos, Aiolia se afastou de Marin e atendeu. A jovem, suspira ruidosamente.

-O QUÊ?-gritou Aiolia.-Tá...tá...estamos indo!

-O que houve?

-Trabalho...e urgente! Kamus convocou a todos, acredita? -ele guardou o celular e soltou uma imprecação.-Parece que é um caso grande. Marin, sobre o que eu queria lhe falar...sobre nós, eu...

Marin o beija, calando-o. Depois de se separarem ela diz para um abobado rapaz:

-Depois continuamos de onde paramos. Vamos pegar o trem.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em outro ponto da cidade. Em um bairro residencial, um jovem casal está entregue aos beijos e carinhos, há uma quadra da residência da moça.

-Está...tarde..-ela tentava falar entre um beijo e outro.

-Eu...sei...

Ikki lhe dá um longo beijo e depois a olha de uma maneira bem maliciosa. Arthemisys sabe muito bem o que ele quer com esse olhar.

-Preciso ir, Ikki. Não queria, mas meu pai...-ela lamentou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

-Se eu falasse com eles...

-Ah, não! Não! Não!-ela falava autoritária, se afastando dele e sentando corretamente no banco do carro.-Você não conhece o senhor Agamenon Petronades. Meu pai é o homem mais irascível, antiquado e ...ciumento do mundo!

-Não custa tentar. Olha, Themis...Eu não sou um homem de fazer as coisas às escondidas.-falou um pouco irritado com a teimosia da sua namorada.-Não estamos fazendo nada de errado! Marque um dia para que eu converse com seu pai sobre nós.

-Mas...

-Não somos mais adolescentes para ficarmos escondidos!-ele suspirou.-Eu te amo...e quero que o mundo inteiro saiba disso!

-Eu sei...mas...

Ikki se inclina e a puxa para perto dele, voltando a beijá-la. Nisso ouvem alguém bater no vidro da janela do carro.

-Espero que seja importante!-resmungou Ikki, a ponto de fuzilar quem os interrompia.

-Dá pra adiantarem isso?-perguntou um rapaz do lado de fora do carro.-O velho tá a ponto de organizar um grupo de busca para ir atrás da minha irmã!

-Aiolos!-Themis exclamou.-Ai, perdi a hora!

-É melhor você ir.-Ikki disse resignado.-Mas pense no que eu disse.

-Está bem.

Ela o beijou com carinho, e o beijo foi se tornando mais quente e faminto. Aiolos olhou para os lados, pigarreou e bateu de novo no vidro do carro. Com relutância, o casal se separou, e Themis desceu do automóvel, acompanhando o irmão mais velho para casa. Ela olhou para trás e viu o carro de Ikki se distanciando.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Aiolos.-ela comentou.

-Te prepara pelo o que te espera em casa.-ele alertou.

-O que?-perguntou já com medo da resposta.

-Papai reencontrou um velho amigo de sua infância. Lembra de Theron Arvanitzi Tasouli?

-Sim. Eles vieram juntos para a América quando tinham dezessete anos. Por que?

-Um dos filhos dele está lá em casa...-ele falou sem graça.-Parece que o papai está querendo fazer dele seu...hã...noivo grego perfeito.

-O QUÊ?

Arthemisys entrou feito um furacão em sua casa, na sala seu pai e sua mãe estavam ocupados em entreter a visita com uma conversa, que pela expressão do convidado era tediosa. Assim que a viram entrar daquela maneira, levantaram imediatamente. Arthemisys encarou o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e de olhos do mesmo tom como se ele fosse um inimigo.

-Arthemisys, meu anjo!-falava o pai.-Venha conhecer o filho mais velho de meu grande amigo Theron. Sabia que ele arranjou um tempo para visitar os amigos de outrora?

-Que maravilha, pai.-disse com um sorriso forçado.

Aiolos entrou em casa naquele instante e pensou que uma guerra poderia surgir a qualquer momento pela expressão no rosto da irmã.

-Esse é Saga Arvanitzi Tasouli, filha.-o senhor fez as apresentações ignorando o olhar de reprovação da filha e mostrando uma garrafa de vinho.- Veio me trazer um presente em nome de seu pai. Espero que sejam bons amigos!

-Prazer, senhorita.-ele disse sem emoção alguma, pegando a mão estendida da jovem.

-É...todo meu.-Com um sorriso amarelo.

-Vamos fazer um refresco, Evanthia?-o senhor chamou a esposa, e puxou pelo braço o filho mais velho.-Me ajude aqui, filho.

-Não sei o que meu pai te disse, mas...-ela foi logo dizendo.

-Seu pai não perde tempo, hein?-ele comentou sarcástico, deixando-a sem reação.-Acontece que meu pai e o seu colocaram na cabeça que nossas famílias tinham que se unir por causa da antiga amizade deles. E como meu irmão imprestável está de casamento marcado com uma bela loira, sobrou pra mim.

Ela continuou muda.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vamos fingir que está tudo bem. Na primeira oportunidade, falamos para os velhos desistirem. Que tal?-ele sugeriu.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, seus pais voltaram da cozinha com refrescos e doces típicos da Grécia. Sem muita opção, ela ficou na sala, encenando o papel de boa anfitriã.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

De volta a Central.

Kamus ditava ordens a Miro, Aiolia e a Marin. Ele estava determinado a chegar até a garota nas fotos antes do assassino.

-Veja se descobre de onde essas fotos foram tiradas.-falava a Marin, que escaneava a foto para o computador.-Olhe em volta, tem que haver alguma pista de onde ela está!

-Olhe isso.-Milo do lado apontava para uma outra mulher na foto.-Elas estão de uniforme, parece que...são livros no fundo...talvez uma papelaria ou livraria.

-Ótimo. Temos alguns milhares de papelarias e livrarias na cidade.-falou Aiolia examinando outra foto.-É como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro!

-Não quero ouvir reclamações. Quero resultados positivos!

-Se eu ampliar a foto.-Marin comentou.-Talvez eu descubra o que está atrás dela. Parece ser um outdoor...um cartaz...talvez de um cinema ou teatro.

-Tenha certeza disso.-Kamus pediu.-Não podemos deixar escapar nada! Temos cerca de vinte e três horas para achá-la!

-Acho que vou pedir um café...e pizzas.-Milo falou largando o casaco sobre uma cadeira.-Vai ser uma looooooonga noite! Tomara que o maluco não resolva sair por aí com uma máscara de hóquei e um facão.

Todos olharam para ele, Milo com o telefone na mão respondeu:

-Ah, vão me dizer que não assistiram Sexta-feira treze?

-Desde que ele não imite o Massacre da Serra Elétrica, por mim...-respondeu Aiolia, voltando para o computador.

-Tá de mau humor, priminho.-Milo falou bem baixo.

-Você ligou em péssima hora! Estava me acertando com a Marin!-respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Você e ela?-ele espantou-se, olhou para a moça por sobre o ombro e depois bateu nas costas do primo.-Seu malandro! Vai fundo, ele é uma gata!

-Dá pra parar?-Aiolia quase gritou, fazendo Kamus e Marin olharem para eles.-Não é nada.-desculpou-se.

-Ei...esse lugar parece uma praça!-Milo apontou para a foto, onde a jovem estava sentada em um banco com um sanduíche na mão e lendo uma revista.-Ela está almoçando aí?

-Deve ser perto de onde ela trabalha.-Aiolia comentou.-Vou tentar ampliar a foto e descobrir se o nome do lugar onde ela trabalha está bordado em sua blusa.

-Faça isso.-Kamus ordenou.

-Sim senhor, mon capitain.-falou Milo fazendo piada, e recebendo um olhar gélido de Kamus.

-Não há tempo para piadas.

-Desculpa aí.

"Um uniforme...de uma livraria? De uma outra loja qualquer? Onde você trabalha?"-Kamus dizia isso em pensamentos, olhando a foto.-"Quem é você?"

E ali ficaram, correndo contra o tempo, a noite toda.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Na manhã seguinte.

Uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos voltava de sua corrida matinal, cumprimentou algumas pessoas na rua e olhou seu tempo no relógio de pulso, antes de entrar em um prédio antigo. Um entre vários daquele bairro. Subiu rapidamente as escadas, olhando o relógio, depois tratou de tomar um banho rápido.

Alguns minutos depois, já de uniforme, chega a cozinha onde uma de suas colegas de quarto acabava de fazer um café.

-Bom dia, Milla.-ela cumprimentou a menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

-Bom dia, Marcia!-respondeu sorridente.

-Tá muito feliz hoje? Que foi?-perguntou desconfiada.

-A gente não te acordou a noite não? Tenho certeza que a Kelly quando entrar por aquela porta vai reclamar!

-Do que?

-Bom dia, meninas.-saudou um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, usando apenas uma calça de pijamas. Só naquele momento Marcia percebeu que Milla usava a parte de cima da roupa.

-Não me diga que dormiu aqui?-Marcia perguntou incrédula.

-Não se importa do meu namorado dormir aqui às vezes. Importa-se?-Milla lançou um dos seus olhares suplicantes.

-Se eu estiver incomodando...-o rapaz mostrou-se encabulado.

-Não. Não me importo. E não está incomodando.-ela sorriu sem graça.-Eu ainda não te conheço.

-Meu nome é Shaka.-respondeu.

-Shaka? Não...tem cara de Shaka...

-É o nome dele agora.-respondeu Milla, juntando as palmas das mãos.-Ele tinha outro nome antes, mas quando ele se converteu ao Budismo, renunciou ao seu antigo eu.

-Sei...com licença...Milla, vem cá!-e puxou a amiga e começaram a sussurrar.-Onde você achou esse cara?

-Lindo, não?-Milla suspirou.-Foi naquele templo budista que eu te falei.

-Você me disse que lá só havia carecas que usavam lençóis no lugar de roupas!

-Ainda bem que eu errei!-ela disse animada.- Ele sabe o Kama Sutra!-se abanando.

-Me poupe dos detalhes!

-Você sabia que foi lá que a Roberta conheceu um cara legal também? Amigo dele!

-Foi? Ele se chama Shiva?

-Não...Mu.

-Mu? É um nome ou um mugido de vaca?

-Bom dia!-disse uma jovem sorridente acompanhada de um rapaz muito bonito, cabelos lilases e duas pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas.-Meninas!

-Roberta.-disse Marcia com um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Mu.-falou Milla sorrindo.-Tem granola e mel na mesa.

-Bom dia.-o rapaz disse.-Oi, Shaka.

-Oi, Mu.

-Preciso ir nesse templo.-resmungou Marcia.

-Quem sabe você arranja um namorado lá.-uma garota loira, com reflexos azuis, vestida de gótica e maquiagem pesada entrou. As outras meninas fecharam a cara.

-Bom dia, Kelly.-disse Marcia.

-Onde? Esses daí não me deixaram dormir-resmungou, pegando a bolsa e saindo.-Tomo café no trabalho.

-Que mal humor!-comentou Roberta.-Não fizemos tanto barulho!

-Ai, também tenho que ir!-Marcia também pegou a bolsa e saiu correndo.

-Marcia!-chamou Milla da janela.

-Oi?

-A Berta e eu não vamos dormir em casa hoje. Vamos pro templo fazer vigília!

-Você? No templo? Fazendo vigília?-perguntava divertida.

-Com uns gatos desses, você não iria?

Com um aceno, Marcia se despediu e saiu andando depressa para pegar o metro até seu trabalho. No caminho ficava pensando em como andava solitária, só trabalhando e estudando, mal tinha tempo para sair e se divertir, ainda mais encontrar alguém.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Cara. To um prego!-Milo disse ao se espreguiçar na poltrona da sala de conferência onde estavam reunidos.

-Todos estamos cansados, Milo.-falou Kamus ainda olhando as fotos.

-Ela é bem bonita mesmo!-Milo comentou.-Eu também fico meio perdido nesses olhos castanhos.

-Hã? O que disse? Não estava olhando para a foto dessa maneira que está falando!-respondeu nervoso.-Estou tentando ver se deixei alguma coisa escapar!

-Tá. Olha, vou cochilar um pouco. Me acorda se descobrir algo.-e se jogou no sofá que havia em um canto, fechando os olhos.

Só ele mesmo para ter uma idéia dessas, pensava Kamus voltando a olhar a foto. E então reparou, realmente ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que havia visto! Vivos, brilhantes e expressivos. Balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, estava cansado. Resolveu ir ao toalete e lavar o rosto.

Enquanto lavava o rosto, ficava imaginando se conseguiria deter esse maníaco a tempo. Foi quando o celular tocou. Kamus o atendeu, não reconheceu o número de quem ligava.

-Alô, detetive.

Uma voz disfarçada eletronicamente o chamou, Kamus sentiu um calafrio. Era ele!

-Quem fala?-perguntou receoso.

-Ora, detetive. Assim me ofende.-ele deu uma risadinha.-Estou olhando para ela agora...para a moça da foto. Ela tem uma voz agradável, sabia?

Kamus tentou de algum modo reconhecer algum som que o ajudasse, pelo barulho ao fundo, deduziu que o lugar era muito movimentado. Talvez um shopping ou loja de departamentos.

-Ela dever ter uma pele tão lisinha...deve ser uma delicia cortá-la em pedaços.

-Você é doente!-Kamus disse com a voz inalterada, se recuperando do choque inicial dele ter ligado.-E eu vou pessoalmente colocá-lo atrás das grades.

-É...veremos.-ele riu.

-Desgraçado!

Houve um silêncio perturbador, por um momento Kamus achou que ele desligaria o celular.

-Acho que estou sendo bonzinho demais...que grosseria, Du Pont!-e voltou a rir.-Ela tem até as treze horas de hoje de vida...Que tal?

-O que disse?-Kamus olhou o relógio, eram oito e quarenta e cinco da manhã.

-Melhor se apressar, detetive. O tempo voa quando nos divertimos! Vai deixar outra mulher morrer?

E desligou o celular. Ele ficou parado um tempo, relembrando os sons que escutou. Ignorou a voz do maníaco, e se concentrou no que ouviu ao fundo. Vozes alegres, juvenis, um som familiar ao fundo...o que era? Não conseguia se lembrar escola? Um colégio? Faculdade?

Kamus entrou como um raio na sala de reuniões, escancarando a porta e assustando a todos, incluindo Milo que acabou caindo do sofá.

-Onde? O que?-perguntava ainda sonolento.

-O doente me ligou. Temos até às treze horas de hoje para encontrá-la!

-Que? Ele tem seu e-mail, seu número!-Milo ponderou.-Não quero te encher, mas...esse cara te conhece e muito bem!

-Depois me preocupo com isso.-respondeu.-Aiolia, identificou o emblema da blusa dela?

-Tentando.

-Não é uma praça onde ela está. Deve ser o pátio de um colégio ou universidade.-disse a Marin.-Marin, há possibilidade dessa foto não ter sido tirada de uma livraria e sim de uma biblioteca.

-Olhe.-a jovem apontou para a tela.-É um letreiro, de um teatro...Sonhos de uma noite de verão. Acho que é isso escrito.

-Relacione colégios e universidades com teatros. Marin tente descobrir qual deles está encenando essa peça.

-Certo.

Algum tempo depois, Marin diz vitoriosa:

-Há dois festivais de Shakespeare! Um colégio em Jersey e na Universidade Empire State, em ambos há a encenação dessa peça.

-É onde minha irmã estuda!-falou Aiolia preocupado.-Na Universidade.

-E o emblema?-Kamus perguntou.

-Não está nítido!

-Vamos aos dois lugares.-falou Milo.-Não podemos perder tempo, não é?

-Aiolia, você vai até Jersey.-Kamus ordenou.-Vamos, Alesssandros.

-Falou.-respondeu seguindo-o.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto isso, em outra parte da cidade.

-Seu humor está pior que nunca, Giovanni.-comentou Ikki, assim que ambos chegaram a um bairro pobre da cidade.

-Não dormi bem."-respondeu secamente.

-Problemas? Algo errado com as crianças? Com a sua esposa?-perguntou preocupado.

-Com eles está tudo bem.

-Então?

-Esquece isso, Amamiya.-respondeu encerrando o assunto.-Chegamos.

-Esse é o endereço certo?-Ikki olhou a casa pobre e velha.

-Sim. A filha do velho proprietário nos deu os nomes das famílias a morar naquele apartamento.-Giovanni tocou a campainha.-O primeiro da lista não tinham filhos, o segundo eram gays...vamos ao terceiro.

Uma mulher de mais ou menos quarenta anos apareceu, tinha um rosto sofrido, cabelos loiros, quase brancos, presos em um coque que escapavam vários fios. Ela os olhou, colocou o dedo sobre os lábios pedindo silêncio.

-Shhhh..vão acordar meu bebê.-ela falou com a voz melosa.-O Bill não gosta que o bebê chore.

Ikki e Giovanni se entreolharam.

-Desculpe, senhora MacAllister.-Ikki se adiantou.-É a senhora MacAllister?

-Sim. Sou Margareth MacAllister. Querem falar com meu Bill?

-Se não for incomodo?

-Quem está aí, Maggie?-um homem de aparência rústica e mal encarado chegou, tinhas as roupas sujas de graxa e barba branca por fazer. Ao seu lado, um outro homem mais jovem, de mais ou menos trinta anos.-Quem são vocês?

-Sr. MacAllister, eu presumo.-falou Ikki, antipatizando com o sujeito a primeira vista.

-Sou eu. Esse é meu filho, Zach. O que querem?

-Somos do D.C.E, senhor MacAllister.-Giovanni mostrou o distintivo.-E queremos falar com o senhor sobre um assunto delicado.

-Que assunto?

-O bebê, falem baixo ou ele acordará.-falava a mulher bem baixinho.

-Zach, leve sua mãe para o quarto. Está na hora do remédio dela.-Bill ordenou, ainda olhando os policiais.

-Sim, pai.-o outro homem a levou.

-Sobre o que querem falar?-insistiu.

-Não os convida a entrar?-perguntou Giovanni.

-Não. Falem logo.-respondeu bruscamente.

-O senhor morou no apartamento 34, do terceiro andar do Edifício Shayne no Bronx há alguns anos atrás?-Ikki perguntou a queima roupa.

-Como?"-o homem parecia nervoso ao ouvir isso.-Talvez. Vivíamos mudando muito antes de meu irmão ter me deixado esta casa.

-Quantos filhos o senhor tem?-Ikki perguntou de novo.

-Só um. Zachary.

-Sua esposa falou de um bebê.-insistiu Giovanni.-Talvez devêssemos conversar com ela.

-Olha aqui. Dêem o fora. Se querem me interrogar tragam um mandado!-falou furioso.-E não quero que falem com Maggie. Se não repararam, ela está doente!

-A dor da perda é capaz de deixar uma pessoa doente como a sua esposa.-comentou Ikki.

-Ela perdeu alguém muito querido? Importante? Um bebem talvez?-Giovanni voltou a insistir.

-Saiam daqui!-e o homem fechou a porta em seus rostos.

-O que acha?-perguntou Ikki ao parceiro.

-Vamos ao promotor pedir um mandado.-respondeu, olhou para uma janela e o filho do estranho casal os observava, antes de fechar as cortinas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Maldito trânsito!-falou Miro, enquanto olhava o trafego lento.

Kamus olhou para o relógio, eram dez e dezoito.

-Estamos longe?-ele perguntou a Milo.

-Umas cinco quadras...ei!

Kamus largou o carro com Milo e saiu correndo.

-Me alcance!-gritou adiante.

-Ele me deixou dirigir o carro?-Milo balançou a cabeça e pegou o volante, olhou ao redor, ligou o carro e fez uma manobra, subindo na calçada e dando meia volta.-Vamos por um atalho.

Kamus corria com todas as forças, desejando estar certo em seu palpite. Se lembrava bem, no tempo em que namorou Liz e ela estava na Universidade, havia uma biblioteca em frente à um anfiteatro. Encontrava com ela por lá às vezes. A garota da foto devia trabalhar lá.

Não era na biblioteca em que ela trabalhava. O uniforme que usava...ela trabalhava no teatro!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Estou indo, embora.-Marcia avisou aos colegas assim que eles chegaram.

-Já?-um deles parecia desapontado.

-Já sim.-ela pegou a bolsa.-Vim apenas para ver se estava tudo em ordem para hoje a tarde. O chefe me deu a tarde livre. Vou pra casa e estudar.

-Falou então.-um dos rapazes se despediu dela.

Marcia saiu do anfiteatro da Universidade, e caminhou até a entrada do metrô mais próxima, sem perceber que era seguida.

Continua...

Desculpe a demora pessoas. Mas quem estuda numa faculdade sabe exatamente como eu me sinto pela falta de tempo em escrever. Mas tentarei atualizar logo as fics pendentes.  
Bjos!


	5. Capítulo 4: Perto Demais

**POLICE HISTORY**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Perto demais!**

Marcia esperava encostada em uma parede a hora em que o trem chegaria. Olhou para o relógio, dez e meia, ainda precisava fazer compras antes de ir para casa. Queria chegar a tempo para almoçar, mas ficou desanimada ao perceber que talvez não conseguisse.

Na estação estava o proprietário de uma banca de jornais, um senhor de meia idade lendo um jornal sentado em um banco, um casal de adolescentes, que com certeza estavam matando aula para se encontrarem, e uma mulher com um garotinho bem pequeno.

Olhou para o lado e notou um homem bem estranho, de costas para ela, usando um casaco, e um boné, interessado nas revistas da banca. Ele se virou para ela rapidamente, usava óculos escuros e o rosto parcialmente coberto por um cachecol. E não estava tão frio assim.

"Que figura!"-ela pensou.-"Só tem maluco nessa cidade!"

Quando olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, o tal homem a encarou e sorriu.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Kamus chegou correndo até a Universidade, e só parou diante ao chegar no anfiteatro. Olhou para a movimentação de funcionários e atores. Tentou visualizar a moça que precisava encontrar e nada. Segurou um rapaz pela camisa e mostrou uma das fotos dela.

-Conhece essa moça?-indagou ainda recuperando o fôlego.

-C-Conheço sim.

-Onde ela está?

-Cara, eu nem te conheço! Não saio por aí dando informações das pessoas assim!

Kamus mostrou o distintivo e repetiu a pergunta em um tom mais impaciente.

-Onde ela está?

-É a Marcia Santos.-respondeu imediatamente.-Ela já foi embora! Estava aqui há uns dez minutos atrás.

-Embora? Para onde?-ele amaldiçoou o trânsito da cidade pelo seu atraso.-Quero o endereço dela, agora!

-Ela foi pegar um trem aqui perto!-respondeu, tirando um bloco do bolso e anotando um endereço.-Ela mora aqui!

Kamus pegou o papel e correu para fora, a estação de metrô mais próxima, ele se lembrava vagamente onde ficava. Pegou aquela direção, quando viu seu carro subindo na calçada a toda velocidade, assustando as pessoas próximas.

-E aí?-perguntou Milo, depois olhou para os lados e para as pessoas que os cercavam, mostrou o distintivo.-Que foi? Assunto da polícia!

-Você veio dirigindo meu carro pela calçada!

-Isso foi uma pergunta ou uma afirmação?-perguntou com cara de inocente.

-Você...-respirou profundamente, não era hora disso.-Para o metrô...agora!

Milo fechou o carro, e correu atrás de Kamus.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

O trem estava chegando, todos na estação se prepararam para entrar nele. O homem misterioso também ficou próximo a ela. O trem chegou e alguns passageiros saíram e outros entraram. Marcia foi um deles, sendo seguida pelo homem excentricamente vestido.

Naquele momento, Kamus e Milo chegaram. E avistaram o trem, correram mas antes que pudessem entrar, as portas fecharam.

-Praga!-disse Kamus furiosamente, e socando a porta.

Ele a reconheceu imediatamente, olhando-o assustada pelo seu ato.

-É ela!-exclamou Milo.

Então, Kamus reparou em um homem atrás da moça, com o rosto coberto, que estava acenando-lhe. Kamus sentiu um nó no estômago. Era ele! O trem começou a andar, Kamus ainda acompanhou até não conseguir mais.

-Ele está no trem com a garota!-exclamou para o parceiro.-Temos que chegar na próxima estação!

-Vamos!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Enquanto isso, em uma escola infantil...

A pequena Ângela Mastrangelo estava com os coleguinhas e a professora usufruindo uma divertida aula de leitura ao ar livre, debaixo de uma árvore na área de recreação da escola. Quando algo chama a atenção da menina de cabelos loiros. Um senhor de idade, que se apoiava em uma bengala, que a observava escondido atrás de um carro estacionado.

Ela se afasta do seu grupo e vai até ele, depois para vê-lo melhor.

-Eu conheço o senhor.-ela falou.-Tem uma foto do senhor com a vovó.

-Eu...sou...era amigo de sua avó.-ele respondeu, não se aproximando da menina.-Como ela está?

-A vovó Julia mora aqui perto.-ela falou.

-Isso me lembra...os seus pais não lhe ensinaram a não conversar com estranho?

-Falaram sim, mas você disse que era amigo da vovó.-ela o olhou bem curiosa.-Não vai me falar o seu nome?

-Ângela!-chamou a professora.

-Melhor ir...conversaremos outro dia.-disse o velho.

-Tá...-a menina correu para perto da professora.

-Até outro dia...minha netinha.-disse o homem com lágrimas nos olhos.-Mio ângelo.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Milo e Kamus correram até o carro, e o grego foi direto para a direção.

-O que pensa que...

-Quer chegar lá antes do trem? Deixa comigo!-respondeu sorrindo.

Kamus concordou, orando para chegar inteiro na próxima estação. Milo ligou o carro e começou a dirigir a toda pelas ruas, fazendo manobras arriscadas.

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Na Central.

Giovanni analisava as informações que tinha a respeito do caso que investigava. As fotos da perícia levaram a algumas conclusões sobre tudo isso, então Ikki chegou e jogou alguns papéis sobre a mesa do amigo.

-O que é isso?

-Margareth MacAllister entrou no Hospital Saint Mary e deu a luz a um menino, em janeiro de 1985. Está aí os registros médicos.-e sentou-se em frente ao amigo.-E não é só isso!

-Tem mais?

-Bill MacAllister estava preso há dois anos por furto e agressão e foi solto dois meses depois que o bebê nasceu. O filho não era dele.

-O que está sugerindo? Que ele não é o pai? Que MacAllister matou o bebê por ciúmes?

-Sim.

-Ele parecia muito protetor com a esposa.-Giovanni o encarou.-A maneira como o bebê foi encerrado na parede, embrulhado cuidadosamente em uma manta, com sua melhor roupa, brinquedos ao redor...não foi sepultado como se fosse um qualquer...

-Qual a sua teoria?

-A senhora MacAllister não seria a primeira mulher a matar um filho sob Depressão pós-parto.-ele mostra o próprio prontuário médico a Ikki.-"-Ela estava com os sintomas da doença quando teve alta.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Bill sai da cadeia, encontra a esposa com o filho de outro homem, e se vinga no inocente. Ela pira e ele fica com remorso e cuida dela."-

-Pode ser.-Giovanni se levanta.-Mas só vamos descobrir isso depois de os interrogarmos.

-O que é isso?-Ikki pega uma carta.-Para Giovanni P. "Máscara da Morte" Mastrangelo! Máscara da Morte?

-Era meu apelido no colegial!-ele arranca a carta da mão do parceiro.-Era zagueiro!

-Zagueiro? Você detesta futebol americano!

-Entrei no time para impressionar a Chefe de torcidas.

-Hum...e deu certo?

-Casei com ela.-pegou o casaco.-Vamos!

O celular de Ikki toca e ele pede um tempo ao parceiro para atende-lo.

-Alô? Arthemisys?

-Ikki. Preciso muito falar com você!-ela estava nervosa.

-Agora? Estou trabalhando...à noite? Claro! Vamos nos encontrar no bar do senhor Dupont. Sabe onde é? Dos veteranos! Às oito, combinado. Eu te amo, beijos.

Desligou e encarou Giovanni que erguendo uma sobrancelha perguntou:

-Arthemisys não é o nome da irmãzinha do Aiolia?

-É sim.

-Ela é a garota que você falou que estava se encontrando?

-Bem...sim!

-Ele vai ficar uma fera se souber disso.-sorriu e saiu andando na frente.-O cara é ciumento demais com a irmã.

-Não fala nada pra ele. Sou eu que vou contar.-avisou sério.-O que tem a carta?

-Reunião da turma do colégio. Eu mereço!-suspirou desanimado.-Maeve vai querer ir!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

As pessoas andavam calmamente em seu constante vai e vem pelas ruas das metrópoles, então avistam um carro que se aproximava perigosamente deles. Elas saem correndo, quando o automóvel estaciona em cima da calçada, a milímetros de um poste.

-Depois eu te mato!-avisou Kamus saindo rapidamente do carro e entrando no metrô.

-Eu hein?-resmungou Milo logo atrás dele.-Eu tenho culpa da bicicleta ter aparecido na frente? Sorte que o ciclista não tava perto.

O trem se aproximava, parou na estação e os dois policiais entraram rapidamente no primeiro vagão depois de constatarem que nem a moça e nem o suspeito desceram. As portas se fecharam, e os dois sacaram as armas, assustando os passageiros próximos.

-Polícia, pessoal!-Milo avisou mostrando o distintivo.

Cauteloso, Kamus seguiu para o vagão seguinte.

Marcia estava distraída demais pensando em sua vida, então o homem que ela achava excêntrico sentou-se ao seu lado.

-Belo dia, não?-ele começou.

-Ah, sim...-respondeu sem olhar para ele.

-Desculpe minha aparência. Sofro de uma doença de pele, não posso ficar me expondo a luz do sol e como vou descer na próxima estação, nem sequer me dei o trabalho de me descobrir.-explicou-se, fazendo-a olhar para ele penalizada.

-Sinto muito. Deve ser difícil isso!

-Já me acostumei. Importa-se de conversar comigo?

-De jeito nenhum. Sou Marcia...

A porta que dividia os vagões se abriram e Kamus foi o primeiro a aparecer com a arma apontada para eles. Marcia reconheceu o homem que esmurrou a porta furiosamente na primeira estação e ficou com medo.

-Parado!-Kamus gritou.

O homem de rosto oculto agarrou Marcia pelos cabelos, forçando-a a se levantar e a usou como escudo. As pessoas se afastaram ou se encolheram em seus assentos.

-Detetive, estou impressionado. Você pensa muito rápido mesmo!

-Solte-a!-Kamus avisou sem abaixar a arma. Miro se posicionou ao lado dele, também com o estranho em sua mira.

-Pode atirar.-o homem avisou, mostrando em sua mão um bisturi médico afiadíssimo apontado para a garganta dela.-Mas eu terei cortado uma artéria de suma importância para a manutenção da vida dessa jovem. Mesmo que me mate, ela já era!

-Seu...

-Ele tá na minha mira!-avisou Miro.

-Ainda não.-pediu Kamus.

-Se tentar algo, garoto...ela já era.-ele encosta a lâmina, e um filete de sangue surge.

Kamus foi tomado de uma fúria que desconhecia possuir.

-Então...continuamos a jogar.-ele deu uma risada.-Eu saio na próxima estação com essa adorável dama. E te dou um prazo para encontrá-la antes que eu a mate. Que tal?

O trem começava a parar, se aproximando de seu destino, a porta abriu-se e ele começou a arrastar a moça, Kamus os acompanhava, sempre empunhando sua arma apontada para o assassino, algumas pessoas que iam entrar recuaram assustadas com a cena.

O homem no entanto dá um passo em falso ao encontrar uma caixa jogada no chão, afastando a lâmina de seu pescoço um instante. Aproveitando a deixa, Marcia crava os dentes na mão que a segurava com todas as forças, chegando a cortar a pele dele. Com um grito de dor, ele a empurra diretamente nos braços de Kamus e para dentro do trem, correndo em seguida.

-Cuida dela, Pingüim!-avisou Milo, saindo do trem e correndo atrás do suspeito.

-MILO!-gritou Kamus, mas as portas do trem cerraram-se, e a máquina seguiu seu caminho.-Droga!

-Aiiiiiii...-ela gemeu, levantando o olhar e encarando o homem que ainda a mantinha nos braços. Ele era o homem mais atraente que havia visto em sua vida.-Que...quem é você e o que houve?

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Milo perseguia o homem pelas ruas da cidade. Correndo e mantendo-o sob suas vistas, apesar das tentativas do mesmo em querer despistá-lo.

-Desgraçado!-Milo o xingava mentalmente.-Me fazer correr desse jeito! Eu mato ele!

O homem virou em um beco, Miro foi atrás dele e parou, ofegante e segurando a arma em sua mão. O local tinha muito entulho, ideais para que alguém pudesse se esconder, e um caminhão de cargas estacionado em um canto.

Com cuidado começou a andar, tentando localizá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que se preparava para um eventual ataque. Andando ao lado do caminhão, mal teve tempo de reagir quando foi atacado por um pesado pedaço de madeira, que o atingiu em sua têmpora.

Caído ao chão, tonto pelo ataque, viu um vulto que chutou sua arma para longe. Estava tonto demais para reagir.

O suspeito o olhou com desprezo, ergueu a arma improvisada de madeira, pronto para desferir o golpe fatal e esmagar o crânio do indefeso Milo, quando aparecerem dois homens atraídos pela movimentação no beco.

-Ei!-gritou um deles.

O suspeito largou o pedaço de madeira, correu e subiu em uma grade, pulando-a e sumindo das vistas de todos.

Os homens que acabaram de salvar a vida de Milo se aproximaram, ajudando-o a se levantar.

-Melhor chamar uma ambulância.-comentou um deles.-E a polícia!

-Eu sou da policia!-avisou Milo, se recobrando do ataque, e colocando a mão sobre o corte na têmpora que sangrava.-Filho da mãe, tentou me matar!

Procurou o celular e digitou um número, mas acabou perdendo os sentidos, caindo novamente ao chão.

-Alô?-do outro lado da linha, a voz de Kamus.-Alessandros é você? Milo? Responda!

xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx

Mais tarde na Emergência do hospital mais próximo.

-Drª Ravanello!-chamou uma enfermeira.-Estão chamando-a!

Camile Ravanello ajeitou os cabelos negros em um rabo de cavalo, em seus olhos verdes demonstravam calma diante de qualquer emergência, apesar de ser recém formada.

-Qual é o problema?-perguntou a médica já se dirigindo apressada para a ala de emergência.

-Homem branco, atacado em um beco, corte profundo na testa precisa de pontos.-respondeu a enfermeira seguindo apressada a médica.-Dois rapazes que o trouxeram disseram que ele se identificou como policial!

-Cadê eles?

-Foram embora! Já chamamos um amigo através do celular dele.

-O paciente está consciente?-ela perguntou puxando a cortina e parou ao ver o belo rapaz de longos cabelos azuis conversando animadamente com algumas enfermeiras.

-Oh, sim...acordado e muito ativo.-respondeu a enfermeira que a chamara.

-Vão procurar o que fazer.-ordenou a médica, olhando o prontuário dele.-Milo Alessandros.-ela leu alto o nome dele.-"Vinte e oito anos, pressão normal, nenhuma alergia. E tem seguro médico. Sorte sua!

-Esse sou eu. Cadê o médico?

-Está olhando para ele.-respondeu.-Sou a doutora Ravanello.

-Você é o médico?-ele espantou-se.-Parece jovem demais!

-Tenho um diploma se quer saber.-respondeu secamente.-Acho que isso me habilita a costurar isso.-e examinou o corte.-Pancada feia! Melhor ficar de observação.

-E você é quem vai me observar?-ele lançou o seu melhor sorriso para a médica.

-Não.-ela ignorou o sorriso sedutor dele, achando graça na tentativa dele de lhe passar uma cantada.-Fica quieto ou pode ficar uma cicatriz feia.

-Estou em suas mãos.-Milo na verdade estava fascinado pela beleza da médica, em especial em seus olhos esmeraldas.

Algum tempo depois.

-Pronto.-disse, cortando o fio.-O senhor já está devidamente costurado, sr. Alessandros. Vou recomendar uma visita ao neurologista devido a pancada que sofreu e...

-Qual é o seu primeiro nome?

-Como?

-Você sabe o meu...queria saber o seu.

-Camile...agora quanto ao...

-Gostaria de sair comigo? Quinta?  
-Tenha uma boa tarde, sr. Alessandros.-ela disse secamente, se afastando.

-Ei!-ela achou, indo atrás dela.-Sexta-feira, então?

-Você não aceita um não?

-Não costumo ouvir nãos.-ele sorriu.-Sábado está livre?

-Milo!-Kamus apareceu logo em seguida, acompanhado pela moça que havia salvado.

-Ei, cara! To inteiro. Sem problemas!-avisou Milo ainda sorrindo.

-Doutora, pode costurar meu parceiro logo...para que eu o arrebente!-ameaçou o outro.

-Não quero bagunça aqui!-a Dr.ª Ravanello falou alterada.-Você fora! E você..-apontou para Marcia.-Enfermeira cuide do corte no pescoço.

Marcia levou a mão ao pescoço, mal se lembrava disso. Primeiro um estranho a ameaçou no trem, depois se viu nos braços do homem mais bonito que conheceu em sua vida, e ele a fez acompanhá-lo até esse hospital, preocupado com o parceiro.

-Acho melhor sim.-ela falou.-Quero ir pra casa logo.

-Acho que não poderá ir ainda.-Kamus comentou.

-Por que não?-ela o encarou espantada.

-Acredito que sua vida ainda esteja em perigo!

Continua...

Finalmente, apesar dos pesares, consegui atualizar esse fic!

Tivemos a presença da minha amiga Aurora de Aquário (Marcia finalmente sendo salva pelo seu Kamus), e da Cahh Kinomoto (A drª Camile Ravanello...ela vai balançar o Milinho).

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo, me apoiando, os reviews que foram apagados mas que permanecem em meu coração os doces comentários neles contidos, e os reviews novos que recebi agora!

Um beijo a todos e até a próxima.


	6. Capítulo 5: Suspeitos

POLICE HISTORY

Nota: o fic estava parado, espero que entendam a cronologia. A história se passa em 2005. XD

CAPÍTULO 5: Suspeitos...

Na Central... horas mais tarde.

Marcia estava esperando para dar seu depoimento, sentado de frente ao policial que a salvou, que permanecia absorto nos relatórios. Ela ficou observando ele discretamente. Muito sério, muito elegante, muito bonito.

-Café? -ofereceu Milo a ela um copo descartável com o líquido fumegante, como sempre sorrindo. -Com leite. Não sabia do que gostava.

-Obrigada. -Marcia aceitou, Kamus olhou a cena discretamente. -E a sua cabeça?

-Ah, isso?-Milo tocou o curativo. -Não é nada.

-Vamos começar? -Kamus perguntou.

-Sim.

-A senhorita tem certeza que não reconheceu o homem que a atacou? -perguntou primeiro.

-Sim, tenho certeza. Por quê?

-Talvez ele a conheça. -completou Milo. -Sabia sobre seus hábitos, onde trabalhava.

-Não sei o que dizer...-ela estava confusa.

-Alguém com conhecimentos em medicina? -perguntou Kamus. -Esse homem que a atacou matou mais duas pessoas, e pelos relatórios dos legistas, ele tinha um enorme conhecimento nessa área.

-Trabalho na Universidade. Tem centenas de estudantes de medicina lá, fora os professores e médicos... Está me dizendo que um deles pode ser...

-Talvez. -disse Kamus.

-Éter. -ela falou. -Ele tinha um forte cheiro de éter.

-Então, ele trabalha dentro de um hospital? -Milo disse satisfeito.

-Posso ir pra casa? -ela perguntou receosa.

-Claro...Mas vai ter proteção policial. -respondeu Milo. -Ei, Kamus...por que não leva ela pra casa?

-Eu?

-Não é seguro ela ir sozinha. E eu tô ferido...sabe...

-Sua cabeça dura não foi afetada. -respondeu entediado. -Mas tem razão, eu não acho seguro você ir para casa sozinha. Vou indicar uma escolta policial.

-Moro com amigas. Não vou ficar sozinha e...

-Nesses casos, é melhor ter proteção policial. Ele pode tentar novamente. –Kamus insistiu.

-Ele...pode me atacar de novo? –havia medo na voz dela.

-Eu vou com você. –Kamus determinou pegando o casaco e estendendo a mão para Marcia. -Vamos?

Milo vê os dois saindo e começa a sorrir.

-Que sorriso bobo é esse?-perguntou Marin chegando de repente.

-Ah!-Miro se assusta. -Que coisa! Não faz mais isso!

Ela começou a rir.

-Por que estava sorrindo?

-Acho que o mau humor do meu parceiro é falta de uma namorada!

-Ah, você não sabe ainda. -ela comentou triste.

-O que?

-Lembra-se de Onze de setembro? -ela falou. -Das Torres Gêmeas?

-Putz! E dá pra esquecer aquela tragédia? -ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Por quê?

-Elizabeth, ou Liz...era o nome da esposa de Kamus. Ela trabalhava em um escritório na Torre 1. Não conseguiu sair de lá antes da torre desabar. -Milo gelou com essa informação. – É eu sei, ninguém esperava por aquilo. Eu estava na academia ainda quando vi as notícias. Rezava para ser apenas um filme, mas era real.

Marin se calou um instante e depois continuou a falar:

-Me disseram que Kamus era um cara bem legal mesmo, sorridente e divertido. Mas depois desse dia, ficou assim... frio, distante. -falou andando e esbarrou em um rapaz de branco, cabelos loiros escuros e encaracolados, presos em um rabo de cavalo, que vinha apressado.

-Desculpe. -ele pediu. -Vim trazer o relatório final das autópsias.

-Tudo bem. -falou Miro pegando os papéis. -Ei, você é novo aqui?

-Não. Trabalho há mais de quatro anos no departamento.

-Eu nunca o vi antes. -comentou Marin.

-Nunca repararam em mim antes.

-Desculpe, então. Sou o detetive Milo Alessandros e essa é minha colega Mariana Bandeira.

-Do Laboratório de Criminalística. -sorriu cumprimentando a moça. -Eu sei. Me chamo Leandro, mas todos me chamam de Leo, sou assistente do Médico Legista. Os casos policiais sempre caem em minhas mãos.

-Prazer, Leo. -Milo repara na mão com um curativo dele. -Que houve?

-Acidente de trabalho. -respondeu nervoso, escondendo a mão. -Tenho que ir. Tchau!

E saiu sem dar maiores explicações, saiu rapidamente de lá, deixando Milo intrigado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Em outra sala no Edifício da Central.

Bill MacAllister estava sentado na sala de interrogatórios, esperando. Ao seu lado estava seu advogado.

-Não acredito que o Estado nomeou o Wong para ser o advogado do MacAllister! -reclamou Ikki na sala ao lado, olhando através do espelho falso que as separava.

-Para a nossa sorte. -suspirou Giovanni. -Dhoko sabe achar as brechas nas leis exatamente para ajudar seus clientes, por isso, deixe-me conduzir o interrogatório.

-Tudo bem.

Entraram na sala de interrogatório.

-Bom tarde senhor MacAllister. -Giovanni saudou colocando sobre a mesa uma pasta. -Sabe por que o chamamos?

-Meu cliente não sabe, detetive. -respondeu Dohko, fazendo sinal para que Bill não falasse nada. -Encontram um corpo em uma das inúmeras residências em que meu cliente viveu e deduzem logo que ele possui alguma ligação com o infeliz caso? Acredito que estão sendo intolerantes com ele devido a sua ficha policial.

-Na verdade...-ele mostra a ficha ao advogado. -Nos baseamos no fato que em 1985 a sr ª MacAllister deu a luz a um menino...queremos saber se esse bebê é o mesmo que foi encontrado na parede de um apartamento no Edifício Shayne.

-Meu cliente não tem nada a declarar.

-Nega que sua esposa teve outro filho além de Zachary MacAllister?-insistiu Mastrangelo, ignorando o advogado.

-Não...eu...-Bill parecia confuso. -Não é o filho de Maggie!

-Não precisa responder, sr. MacAllister. -alertou Dhoko.

-Então, onde está esse filho?-insistiu Ikki nervoso e acrescentou irônico. -Vai me dizer que ele foi adotado?

-Olha isso, Bill. -Giovanni mostrou as fotos da cena do crime, Bill empurrou as fotos com uma expressão penalizada. -Os legistas disseram que ele não tinha nem oito meses de vida. Um inocente.

-E alguém o matou. -continuou Ikki. -Um bebê...como ele poderia se defender?

-Já chega! -alertou Dhoko. -Vamos sr. MacAllister.

-Podemos intimar sua esposa a depor, Bill. -alertou Giovanni calmamente.

-NÃO! -Bill alterou-se. -Deixem Maggie fora disso! Não veem que ela está doente?

-E o que a deixou assim? -perguntou Ikki, olhando friamente para o acusado.

-Deixem Maggie longe disso! -falou com raiva, encarando Ikki e depois saiu com o advogado.

-O que acha? -perguntou Ikki, vendo-o os dois saírem.

-Ele está protegendo alguém.

-Quem?

-A esposa com certeza.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

No hospital onde Milo foi atendido.

-Doutora Ravanello? -a enfermeira chamou a médica que estava debruçada sobre a mesa na sala das enfermeiras. -Está se sentindo mal?

-Não...-levantou esfregando o olho. -Apenas cansada. Tentei cochilar mas não consegui.

Havia cochilado, mas acordava todas as vezes, pois sonhava com aquele policial que atendera mais cedo e seu sorriso sedutor. Nunca imaginou que um sorriso pudesse mexer tanto com ela.

-Seu turno acabou? –perguntou.

-Sim..Ai...que sono!-espreguiçou-se e tirando o jaleco, um papel caiu de seu bolso. -Vou direto para casa e dormir...amanhã tenho que trabalhar mais.

-Doutora, deixou esse cartão cair. -avisou a enfermeira pegando o papel.

-Meu? -Camile o pegou e leu o nome e o telefone do celular do policial. -Milo Alessandros...

-Pra mim é grego. -arriscou a moça sorrindo.

-Safado...colocou isso em meu bolso antes de sair. -sorriu. -Espere sentado que eu te ligue.

Pensou em jogar o cartão no lixo, mas hesitou um instante e o recolocou no bolso assim que viu que a enfermeira havia saído. Talvez, desse uma chance à ele...Talvez.

Saindo da sala, quase esbarra em um colega que chegava rapidamente.

-Senhor! -exclamou brava, mas depois o reconheceu. -Ah, é o senhor Dr. Hernandez.

-Si. Desculpe-me, Camile. -o espanhol sorriu. -Mas pensei que havíamos combinado que me chamaria pelo meu primeiro nome...Shura.

-Shura...-ela sorriu sem graça. -Saímos apenas algumas vezes...apenas isso e...O que houve com a sua mão?

Apontou para o curativo improvisado.

-Ah, i-isso?-ele ficou sem graça. -O gato da minha vizinha me mordeu. Preciso ir...depois nós conversamos. Adios.

Camile o viu sair e não deu os ombros, pegando sua bolsa e indo para casa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A caminho do apartamento onde Marcia reside.

-Deve ser algo muito estressante. -ela comentou para puxar assunto, não aguentava mais o silêncio dele.

-O que?"

-Ser policial. -ela completou sorrindo, fazendo Kamus perder a concentração no transito um momento. -Sua esposa deve ser bem compreensiva. Ouvi dizer que esposas de policiais são...

-Liz era compreensiva sim.

-Sua esposa se chama Liz?-perguntou surpresa e meio decepcionada por ele ser casado.

-Era seu nome...ela morreu. -respondeu olhando para o movimento da rua.

-Sinto muito. -ela disse sincera colocando a mão sobre a dele.

Kamus encarou o gesto dela com espanto. Sentiu um súbito calor apenas com o toque de sua mão. O que estava havendo?

-Chegamos. -avisou Marcia apontando o prédio onde morava, fazendo Kamus manobrar para estacionar.

Ele saiu primeiro do carro e olhou ao redor, como se quisesse ter certeza que ninguém suspeito estivesse próximo. Depois deu a volta e abriu a porta para Marcia.

-Eu vou subir com você. -avisou.

-Acha que ele poderia estar me esperando? -indagou temerosa.

-Tudo é possível. -falou andando na frente, andando até o apartamento dela.

Subiram pelas escadarias sem problemas e em silêncio.

-E suas amigas? -ele perguntou quebrando a tensão.

-Hã? Em seus trabalhos a essa hora. -respondeu. -Por que?

-Seu apartamento é o 64?

-Sim.

-A porta está aberta.

Marcia reparou que ela estava realmente entreaberta.

-Deve ser Kelly Simpson. -respondeu. -Ela vive matando o serviço e vem pra casa.

-Eu gostaria de ter certeza. -com um gesto ele pediu que ela se afastasse, retirou a arma do coldre escondido sob o paletó e entrou com cautela.

Verificou que havia uma bolsa feminina preta, grande jogada sob a mesa e podia se ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado.

-É a Kelly. -falou Marcia logo atrás dele.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas...-disse desconfiado.

-Acho que ele não iria aparecer aqui. -Marcia comentou, indo para os quartos. -Kelly! Olha a conta da água!

Não teve resposta.

-Eu, hein...ela não xingou.-comentou, batendo na porta do banheiro, colocou a mão na maçaneta e sentiu algo em seus dedos, olhou e viu uma mancha vermelha.-Kelly?

Kamus olhou as fotos de Marcia e suas amigas espalhadas por porta retratos pela casa. Viu uma que chamou sua atenção. Marcia em uma varanda com a vista de Copacabana ao fundo, linda e sorridente. Um lindo sorriso!

Lembrou que em seu depoimento, ela havia dito que era brasileira. Foi até a cozinha e notou algo sobre a pia, chamando sua atenção...uma máscara de cirurgião...

Marcia empurrou a porta do banheiro que abriu. Os vapores quentes da água do chuveiro escaparam para fora. Olhou para dentro e gritou.

Kamus ao ouvir o grito correu, encontrou Marcia com o olhar cheio de pânico, olhando para dentro do banheiro. Havia um corpo de mulher esquartejado no chão.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No Bar La Luna.

Ikki Amamiya entrou no recinto, olhou ao redor e não viu Arthemisys. Verificou as horas em seu relógio de pulso, estava um pouco adiantado, mas era porque não aguentava mais de saudades dela. O lugar estava cheio como sempre. A maioria eram policiais, advogados, era um bar muito 'conhecido e frequentado pela lei', o velho Du Pont dizia orgulhoso.

Cumprimentou de longe o velho Du Pont, pai de Kamus e detetive aposentado da policia. Aproximou do balcão do bar.

-Ora, hoje não é sexta-feira. -falou uma jovem ruiva, em um sensual vestido azul. -Que milagre é esse, Ikki? Dia de semana aqui?

-Oi, Julie. -ele fez um gesto com a mão. -Estou esperando alguém.

-Hum...Uma garota? -ela sorriu.

-Sim. -ficou levemente corado. -E os negócios?

-Você me conhece. Sempre ativa. Entre o bar, meu livro e a ideia de expandir os negócios.

-Livro? Do que se trata?

-Quando estudava direito... e que aliás acho que nunca combinou comigo...entrei em contato com muitos casos da polícia não resolvidos. As histórias de papai e as de Kamus...o livro é sobre vocês, da policia. Ainda não tenho um nome definido para ele.

-Quando lançar... quero ser o primeiro a ter meu exemplar autografado por você.

-Será um prazer. -a porta do bar abriu e Arthemisys entrou. -É ela?

-Sim!-ele levantou-se sorridente, mas o sorriso sumiu ao ver um homem de longos cabelos azulados e finamente vestido entrando com ela. -Quem?

-Não sei... -Julie olhou o homem e suspirou, voltando atenção para o trabalho. -Tipo 'playboy, eu sou o bom'...Não faz o meu tipo.

-Ele está ali. -avisou Arthemisys.

-Não acho uma boa ideia eu ter te acompanhado. -Saga comentou. -Ele parece ter ideias assassinas com aquele olhar!

-Olha, seu eu não saísse com você, não poderia encontrar o Ikki.-respondeu irritada. -Vai beber. Eu tenho que conversar com ele.

-Ok.-respondeu sorrindo ao ver a barwoman. -Hum...gostei daqui.

Arthemisys revirou os olhos e suspirou. Depois segurou com força a alça da sua bolsa para disfarçar seu nervosismo e caminhou até Ikki. Esboçou um sorriso ao ficarem frente a frente.

-Oi.

-Oi. Quem é seu amigo?-indicou com o olhar.

-Longa história. Vamos nos sentar?

Ikki e Arthemisys foram se sentar em um canto mais discreto no lotado ambiente, Saga se aproximou do bar.

-Oi, um belo lugar esse aqui! -foi puxando assunto.

-O que quer? -Julie perguntou, fingindo não estar interessada nele.

Saga pensou seriamente em dizer que queria era saber o nome dela e outras coisas também, mas controlou-se.

-Uísque com gelo. -ela o serviu. -Trabalha aqui?

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

-A que horas sai?

-Isso é uma cantada? -ela sorriu, debruçando sensualmente sobre o balcão.

-Pode-se dizer que sim.

-É? -ela levantou-se bruscamente. -Então terá que melhorar as suas cantadas.

Saga ficou boquiaberto e depois sorriu, dando um gole em seu uísque, admirando as costas esguias e o rebolado da mulher que se afastava após dar instruções a dois rapazes.

Um desafio. Ele adorava desafios.

-Quem é ele? -Ikki insistiu, achando estranho a demora de sua namorada em responder.

-É uma história longa e complicada. -ela foi falando.- Nem sei como começar a falar.

-Do inicio. -ele disse cruzando os braços.

-Ele é...meu noivo...

Continua...

Notas: Pronto! Mais uma atualização e alguns suspeitos e um novo crime!

Obrigada a todos pela paciência em esperar a atualização do fic!

Agradeço desde já os reviews que ficaram em meu coração e no apoio que vocês tem me dado!

Beijos à Galera do Pandoras e do Mundo dos Fics que sempre estão ao meu lado!


	7. Capítulo 6: Equívocos

**POLICE HISTORY**

**CAPÍTULO 6: **

–Arthemisys, poderia repetir o que você disse? -Ikki pediu, com calma assustadora.

–É uma longa história. Ele não é bem meu noivo... Meus pais querem que seja... -ela começou a explicar, contar toda a história. -E isso é tudo...

Ikki avaliou cada palavra, em silêncio. Pela expressão dele, não estava nada feliz.

–Sei que isso é uma situação constrangedora...

–Não, Arthemisys. Isso seria cômico. -ele se endireita na cadeira e a encara. -Se você não tivesse insistido em manter essa situação, de ficar querendo manter nosso relacionamento em segredo. Isso não teria acontecido!

–Mas você não conhece meu pai, ele é...

–E seu pai não me conhece! Pois não seria seu pai retrogrado que me impediria de ficar com você. No entanto, você insiste em por obstáculos.

–Isso não é verdade!

Saga do balcão do bar assistia a discussão, dando um suspiro. Ele havia avisado a garota que não era a hora certa para conversar com o namorado dela. Mas a garota era muito teimosa!

–Por que começo a pensar que você tem algo a ver com a discussão deles? -Julie perguntou de repente para Saga, enquanto ajeitava alguns copos no lugar certo.

–Longa história. -ele se volta para a ruiva. -Então? Que tal esquecermos aqueles dois e você me dizer o seu nome ao menos?

Julie, se inclinando sobre o balcão, sorriu:

–Vai ter que merecer isso. -e se afastou, indo para o andar superior.

Saga acompanhou cada movimento dela com o olhar, as longas pernas, o jeito sensual de andar. Deu um sorriso de lado, olhando-a com mais desejo ainda.

–Ei, rapaz. Mais uma dose de uísque e... -Saga chama o atendente e lhe estende uma nota de cem dólares. -Quem é a ruiva?

O atendente, espantando com a generosa gorjeta, olhou par os lados para ver se ninguém observava antes de pegar a nota e guarda-la no bolso antes de responder:

–É a minha patroa. É dona desse bar com o pai. -ele olhou para os lados. -É a senhorita Julie Du Pont.

–Senhorita? Então, não é casada?

–Não senhor.

–Namorado?

–Não. E pelo o que eu sei não está comprometida no momento.

–Obrigado. -Saga paga ao rapaz e sorri satisfeito. Sabia o seu nome, e o melhor! Que não havia rivais para ele.

–Mas tomaria cuidado ao chegar nela. -advertiu o atendente.

–Por que deveria tomar cuidado?

–Pai e irmão da polícia e...

–Está para nascer quem me intimide, rapaz. -o interrompeu.

–Não falo deles. Falo do que a minha chefa aprendeu com o pai e irmão. Eu já a vi colocar pra fora do bar homens bem maiores que você. –Saga ergue uma sobrancelha interessado. –Não a julgue por parecer frágil.

–O que você me disse só aumentou minha vontade de conhecê-la melhor.

–Você quem sabe.- o rapaz deu de ombros. –Os dentes são seus.

Voltou a olhar discretamente o casal, as coisas não estavam nada bem. Viu o rapaz se levantar e sair, deixando-a falando sozinha. Ele aparentava estar furioso, e ela ficou ali sentada com o olhar distante. Saga se aproximou da mesa e sentou em frente a Arthemisys.

–Não foi como planejou?

–Nem um pouco. -ela suspirou, segurando as lágrimas. -Ele me odeia agora!

–Acho que não. Se não gostasse de você não teria ficado furioso. -Saga pagou a conta e a ajudou a levantar. - Avisei que não daria certo isso. Vamos, eu te levo pra casa.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Horas mais tarde.

No apartamento de Márcia, havia um grande movimento de policiais, peritos, e até a imprensa estava por lá, procurando informação pelo "Cinéfilo Maníaco", recém-batizado pela mídia. Kamus olhava o rebuliço do lado de fora pela janela, e sorriu ao tentar imaginar como os repórteres tiravam nomes tão ridículos para cada serial killer que aparecia.

Sua atenção voltou-se para a bela morena, que dava as últimas informações ao perito, antes dele afastar-se. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, e as mãos tremiam levemente.

Ele não sabe o que o motivou a ir até ela, só sabia que precisava conforta-la no momento.

–Quer que ligue para alguém? -perguntou sentando ao lado dela.

–Eu liguei para as outras meninas... Elas vão ficar no apartamento dos namorados, até que possam voltar. -respondeu quase mecanicamente. -Os pais de Kelly são de Boston. Acho que ela tinha um irmão morando em Jersey.

–Vão avisar a família.

Naquele instante, os peritos do IML saiam com o corpo da vítima. Marcia não aguentou e levantou nervosa, tentando não chorar mais.

–É minha culpa!-ela murmurou. -Ele veio aqui atrás de mim e como não me encontrou... Pegou a Kelly... Isso é horrível!

–Não se sinta culpada por causa desse maníaco! -Kamus disse, tentando se profissional, mas sentia uma enorme vontade de amparar a jovem a sua frente.- Ele é o único culpado! E eu prometo que vou pegá-lo!

–Eu sei...-ela sorriu nervosa.

–Tem algum lugar onde possa ficar? Não pode ficar aqui hoje.

–Não. Eu não tenho lugar. -ela parou para pensar no assunto.

–Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. -Kamus pegou o celular, se afastando ao discar um número. -Alô? Alessandros?

–Fala! Estou chegando aí! Sai correndo assim que me ligou, mas o trânsito não colabora! -respondeu do outro lado da linha.

–Está de carro?

–Eu tenho um clássico, cara! -respondeu orgulhoso.

–Tá, tá.! Me ouça! -Kamus pediu. -Não venha para cá. Quero que passe em um lugar primeiro. Busque minha irmã, no bar dela e a leve para a casa dela. E fique com ela, está bem?

–Sua irmã?

–Estou com um pressentimento ruim, apenas isso. Estou indo para a casa dela assim que terminar aqui. Faça companhia a ela até que eu chegue.

–Está bem. -Miro desligou o celular e pegou a primeira saída que o levaria ao seu novo destino.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Julie colocava uma caixa nos fundos do bar, enquanto seus empregados ajudavam os últimos clientes a irem embora. Seu trabalho ali aumentou muito desde que o pai resolveu descansar por conta da idade. Ele cuidava de abrir o bar durante o dia, e ela ficava com ele no final da tarde até seu fechamento.

Gostava disso. Era o trabalho que queria, pois assim tinha tempo e material para o seu projeto.

Colocou a caixa sobre várias outras que iriam para a reciclagem, quando ouviu um som. Olhou para os lados, não viu ninguém. Ouviu novamente o som, parecia que era algo que havia sido derrubado.

–Jack? Evan?-chamou pelos nomes dos rapazes com quem trabalhava e não obteve resposta.

Resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Cautelosa, andou até mais adiante, no beco dos fundos. Aproximou-se de várias caixas empilhadas, que caíram em cima dela, quando um gato assustado pulou.

–Gato maldito! -praguejou. -Deu-me um susto!

Virou-se e deu de encontro com um homem. Por instinto gritou e lhe deu um soco.

–OWWW! Sou eu! -falou Miro, esfregando o queixo dolorido. -Que direita!

–Oh... você é o parceiro do meu irmão!-sentiu-se uma tola e ficou completamente sem graça. -O que está fazendo aqui?

–Teu irmão pediu que a levasse para casa. -ainda sentindo o queixo dolorido. -Tiraram a semana para me bater. Quem te ensinou a bater tão forte?

–Meu pai e meu irmão. -ela pega o braço dele. -Venha, vamos por gelo aí antes de sair.

–Depois. -ele a segurou. -Fecha logo o bar e vamos.

–Mas qual é o motivo da pressa?

–Seu irmão não me explicou muita coisa. Só pediu que eu a levasse para casa e ficasse com você.

–Desde quando preciso de guarda-costas?

–Só faça o que ele pediu, tá?

–Tá.-por fim concordou, entrando no bar.

Juliane obedeceu. Pelo o que conhecia de seu irmão, ele não pediria a um policial que a escoltasse se não tivesse razões para isso. Alguns minutos depois, todos haviam ido embora, e ela fechava finalmente o estabelecimento.

–Vamos de metrô? -ela perguntou.

–Não. Mas na minha beleza. -Miro apontou para um carro antigo e vermelho, daqueles compridos. -Que tal?

–Uma bela...Lata velha! -a ruiva fez uma careta.

–Lata velha? Garota...esse carro é um legítimo Playmouth Fury 1958. -falou orgulhoso. -Veja as linhas. Meu pai e eu passamos semanas arrumando ele quando era garoto.

–E não terminaram por quê?

–Você não entende de carro!-Milo olha para o carro.- Ela não quis magoar seus sentimentos...

–Entendo sim...dos deste século.

–Vamos embora. -resmungou abrindo a porta para ela.

–Está brincando? -falou com receio antes de entrar. -Se você chamar esse carro de Christine, eu vou andando.

–Eu não o chamo de Christine! -defendeu-se, ligou o motor e sorriu. -Eu o chamo de Athena.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Na residência dos Mastrângelos.

Giovanni estava na sala, assistindo à um programa de televisão, enquanto a esposa acabava de colocar Ângela e Dante para dormirem. Ela entrou na sala, sorrindo para o marido. Com um gesto, ele a convidou a se juntar a ele.

Maeve pegou em sua mão e sentou-se ao lado do marido, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

–Ângela me contou algo que aconteceu na escola, que me preocupou. -ela começou a falar. -Até liguei para a professora para ver se era verdade.

–O que?

–Um senhor de idade conversou com ela. -falou e ergueu a cabeça pra ver a reação do marido. -Ângela contou-me que esse senhor disse que a conhecia, e que conhecia sua mãe também.

–O que disse?

–Acho que era ele. -a esposa respondeu.

Giovanni ergueu-se nervoso e começou a andar de um lado a outro da sala.

–Ele não tem o direito! -esbravejou.

–Eu não o culpo. -respondeu a esposa. -Está querendo se aproximar de nós...de você.

–Para mim, Maeve. Ele está morto desde há quinze anos. -ficou furioso. -Morreu quando preferiu aquela vida.

–Algo pode ter acontecido a ele.

–Pra mim ele está morto! Vou atrás dele e mandar que fique longe da minha família!

–Ele é seu pai!-ela alterou-se, ficando em pé. -É a família dele também.

–Conversou com ele? -Maeve desviou o olhar. -Ele a procurou?

–Em meu trabalho. -respondeu encarando-o.

–Desgraçado!"-Giovanni socou a parede com força, machucando-a.

–Seu pai...ele quer vê-lo.

–Nunca! -Ele fez um gesto negativo com as mãos e saiu da sala.-Esse assunto está encerrado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shun estudava na mesa da cozinha, uma vez ou outra olhava o relógio e estranhava a demora do irmão. Ele sempre avisava quando voltava tarde, e não o fez desta vez. Então a porta da sala abriu-se e o rapaz correu para a porta, para ver Ikki chegando.

Semblante abatido, olhar carregado. Ele jogou o paletó sobre uma poltrona e se jogou no sofá. Pelo jeito dele, Shun sabia que algo estava errado.

–Ikki.

–Agora não, Shun. -ele pediu. -Depois conversaremos.

O rapaz concordou, tratando de ir dormir um pouco.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Miro estacionou o carro em frente a prédio residencial, seguindo a indicação de Juliane. Não viram o carro de Kamus por perto.

–Ele ainda não chegou. -concluiu saindo do carro.

–Vai subir? -a ruiva perguntou.

–Claro. Seu irmão pediu que ficasse com você.

–Querendo agradar o parceiro? -provocou.

–Não. Apenas não recuso quando uma bela mulher está precisando de proteção. -sorriu e piscou malicioso. -Mora sozinha?

–Sim. Mas tire da cabeça qualquer ideia engraçadinha.

–Mas eu não pensei em nada.

Desceram do carro e subiram até o oitavo andar. Entraram no apartamento e Milo reparou no quanto ele era bem arrumado.

–Belo lugar! -comentou, vendo as fotos de família, em uma cômoda. Havia uma do Kamus, sorridente com uma mulher loira ao seu lado. Deduziu que era a falecida esposa dele.

–Quer beber algo? -ofereceu educada.

–Obrigado.

Julie abaixou-se para pegar algo na prateleira, e gemeu.

–Que foi? -apareceu preocupado.

–Acredita que estou com dorzinha chata? -levantou-se.

–Está tensa. -Miro colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

–Muito trabalho e um livro que vou escrever.

–Livro? Sobre o que?

–Um romance policial. -respondeu e depois gemeu, quando Miro massageava seus ombros. -Que maravilha!

–Já saí com uma massagista chinesa! -respondeu sorrindo. -Posso acabar com sua tensão? Não imagina do que essas mãos são capazes de fazer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Kamus estacionava o carro em frente ao apartamento de sua irmã, Márcia estava com ele.

–Tem certeza de que ela não se incomodará? -perguntou receosa.

–Lógico que ela não se incomodará. -tentou tranquilizá-la. -Vamos?

Subiram, e com uma chave extra, Kamus entrou no apartamento e estranhou não ver ninguém. Viu a bolsa de sua irmã e o paletó de Miro sobre o sofá, mas nada deles.

–Fique a vontade. -pediu Kamus, fazendo um gesto para que Márcia entrasse. -Volto logo.

O policial entrou pelo corredor que levava aos quartos, e parou ao ouvir sua irmã gemendo.

–Aahhhh...que mãos maravilhosas.

–Ainda não viu nada.

Kamus reconheceu a voz de Miro, ficou boquiaberto, depois ficou furioso e sacou a arma, andou de um lado para o outro do corredor e guardou a arma. Não acreditava que ele fizera isso! Kamus ficou bem perto da porta do quarto.

Dentro do quarto, Miro massageava as costas de Juliane. Ambos devidamente vestidos.

–Agora...relaxe...fique assim de costas... -ele pediu. -Agora, isso vai doer...

–Vai?

Kamus começou a imaginar como mataria Miro Alessandros.

–Só no começo...depois você relaxa e verá como é gostoso.

–Está bem.

Em seguida ela gemeu alto e Kamus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

–Que houve? -Marcia perguntou assustando Kamus.

–N-nada! -ele respondeu sussurrando.

–Por que está falando baixo?

–Por quê?

A porta do quarto se abre e Julie aparece, com as roupas amassadas e arrumando os cabelos.

–Chegou? Que bom. -falou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

–Oi, parceiro. -falou Miro.

–O que...o que ele está fazendo em seu quarto? -perguntou furioso.

–Isso foi muita indiscrição sua. -respondeu Miro, que deu um passo para trás com o olhar gélido de Kamus.

–Eu sou adulta, sabia? -ela respondeu e sorriu ao ver a convidada de Kamus. -Quem é?

–Uma...amiga. Ela pode passar a noite aqui? -perguntou, segurando Miro que tentava sair.

–Claro. Prazer, sou Juliane Du Pont...irmã desse aí. -se apresentou, estendendo a mão.

–Márcia Marques.

–O que você fez com minha irmã! -Kamus perguntou entre os dentes. -Vocês acaso não...

–Eu não vou te contar algo tão intimo, cara. -sorriu.

–Você... -apontou o dedo na cara de Miro.

–Vocês dois. -Julie perguntou. -Vão ficar para um chá?

–Não, Julie...temos trabalho. -Kamus avisou, chamando Miro com um gesto.

–Boa sorte. -Marcia diz, e Kamus sorri para ela.

–Ficará bem. -ele diz a jovem e depois se despende com um beijo no rosto da irmã. -Se cuida.

Miro chega em Julie e também dá um beijo no rosto dela e sai, acenando para Márcia. Kamus olha para ele e para a irmã, abre a boca como se fosse dizer algo.

–Não ouse perguntar. -ela avisou, antes de fechar a porta na cara do irmão e sorrir para a sua hospede. -Gosta de vinho?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em um lugar escuro... iluminado parcialmente por lampiões. Mãos hábeis colocavam instrumentos cirúrgicos arrumados em um estojo. Uma de suas mãos estava machucada, com um curativo.

Ele toca o ferimento e sorri. Lembrou-se da loira. Tão insignificante, tão sem sal...não sentiu prazer algum com ela...apenas raiva, muita raiva! Não a queria! Havia escolhido alguém melhor, mais bela. Mas ela era voluntariosa também, nunca imaginou que se defenderia daquela maneira.

Tocou uma das várias fotos que tinha dela, com os dedos traçou o contorno do rosto, dos lábios e sorriu.

Ele a teria. A tornaria uma estrela! Faria com que ficasse famosa, seu nome e rosto não seriam esquecidos, nem como ele fará isso acontecer.

Ela seria dele. E o detetive o ajudará a torna-la imortal!

Mas ela teria que esperar...tinha outra escolhida...outra que também seria imortalizada.

Pegou uma fita de vídeo, com o nome Kelly escrito nela e colocou cuidadosamente em uma estante. Haveria outras obras ali, em breve.

Continua...

Notas: Um doce para quem dizer que filmes apareceram aqui!

XD! Gente, é super divertido escrever PH (como o pessoal do Fórum apelidou o fic)!Quero agradecer os reviews e os comentários via msn e Fórum!

Obrigada a todos! E aí Descobriram quem é o assassino? Em breve, mais pistas!

Beijos! O/


	8. Capítulo 7

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 7: **

O silêncio era total no carro. Kamus dirigia ora prestando atenção nas ruas, ora imaginando como matar o homem sentado ao seu lado, que assobiava uma antiga canção. Pararam em um sinal vermelho e Kamus foi logo perguntando:

"Acaso você e minha irmã..."

"Ei...Sou um Cavalheiro. Não vou ficar falando essas coisas com você."

"Mas..."

"O sinal tá verde!"-ele apontou para o semáforo e Kamus resmungou algo inteligível antes de voltar a dirigir.-"Aonde vamos?"

"Ao necrotério."-avisou Kamus.

"Necrotério?"

"Vamos acompanhar a autópsia de Kelly Masters."-respondeu.

"Odeio autópsias!"-Miro suspirou.

"Eu também."-resmungou Kamus.

Algum tempo depois, pararam diante de um grande edifício, que mais parecia um hospital antigo. O movimento de pessoas em busca de noticias de entes queridos falecidos ou desaparecidos poderia assustar aquelas que nunca residiram em uma metrópole, mas para quem viveu sempre em Nova Iorque e trabalha com a morte, era uma madrugada comum.

Kamus estacionou o carro e juntamente com seu parceiro entraram. Ali se apresentou ao enfermeiro de plantão que os levou até uma sala localizada nos fundos do prédio. Um senhor de meia idade, cabelos brancos estava ocupado com a necropsia de um garoto. Ao lado dele, um estudante de medicina, um estagiário com certeza, olhava e escutava as explicações do profissional com interesse.

"Dr. Dickinson?"-Kamus o chamou e o médico levantou o olhar e sorriu para ele.

"Du Pont! Há quanto tempo?"-retirou a luva suja de sangue e estendeu a mão para Kamus cumprimentando-o.-"E seu pai? Como está aquele grande filho da mãe?"

"Muito bem. Queixa-se às vezes da aposentadoria."

"Um dos melhores detetives dessa cidade."-comentou.-"Perdi as contas de quantos casos ele solucionou aqui, nessa sala, acompanhando minhas autópsias. Quem é o garoto com cara de quem está enjoado?"

Apontou para Miro que olhava ata aquele momento o corpo aberto e eviscerado do garoto.

"Meu novo parceiro. Detetive Miro Alessandros, este é o dr. Richard Dickson."-fez as apresentações.-"A filha dele não saia da casa de meus pais. É uma grande amiga de minha irmã. Como está Isabel, por falar nisso?"

"Eu queria que ela tivesse seguido meus passos. Medicina."-respondeu meio contrariado.-"Mas ela insiste em trabalhar com roqueiros cabeludos."

"Ela é jornalista."-responde Kamus a Miro.-"Cobre eventos com artistas, cantores de rock, celebridades."

"Isabel Dickson é sua filha?"-Miro perguntou interessado.-"Ouço o programa de rádio dela a noite."

"Bem, é ela."-o médico legista sorriu.-"Não digam a ela que sinto orgulho. Tenho que manter minha pose de durão. Bem...o que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Masters, Kelly."-respondeu Kamus sisudo.

"Ah…a vítima do Cinéfilo."-ele faz um gesto ao seu ajudante.-"Rafael, pode ir. Seu turno acabou."

"Sim senhor."- o rapaz olhou para os policiais e ia saindo, Nesse momento, Miro percebeu que ele estava com a mão enfaixada.

"Um animal te mordeu?"-Miro perguntou, olhando o rapaz.

"Fecharam a porta em minha mão."-respondeu meio nervoso, saindo rapidamente.

Em seguida, o médico fez um sinal para que eles se aproximassem de uma mesa, onde um corpo estava estendido e coberto. O médico puxou o lençol, revelando o rosto de Kelly e ligou um gravador.

"Autópsia de n° 129980, assistida por mim, dr. Richard Dickson e pelos policiais detetives Miro Alessandros e Louis Kamus du Pont."

"Louis?"-Miro perguntou com deboche.-"Seu nome é Louis mesmo?"

"Sem piadas."-avisou Kamus.

"Eu não ia fazer piadas. Mas...você não tem cara de Louis."

O médico pigarreou, pedindo silêncio e recomeçou.

"Vítima Masters, Kelly."-prosseguiu.-"Mulher, branca, 23 anos, solteira, 1,70 de altura..."-em seguida descobriu o resto do corpo, revelando os ferimentos, Miro virou o rosto, respirou fundo e olhou de novo para o corpo, desta vez, sentindo raiva pelo responsável por aquilo.-"Vários ferimentos produzidos por objeto cortante, uma contagem inicial foram mais de setenta facadas."-o médico explicava aos policiais."

"Violência sexual?"-perguntou Kamus mantendo-se frio diante do caso.

"Não. Nenhuma lesão que indicasse estupro. Ele estava ocupado demais em transferir a ela sua raiva para fazer outra coisa."

"Raiva?"-Miro perguntou.

"Sim."-ele mostrou o que restava do peito da jovem.-"A maioria dos golpes foram no coração e em volta dele. Pela profundidade e pelos estragos que o tecido sofreu, o assassino estava muito furioso, aumentando sua força em cada golpe. Fica difícil determinar quantas facadas ela recebeu antes de morrer."

"Tem idéia da arma do crime?"-Kamus inquiriu, reparando na face transtornada de Miro.

"Sim."-ele vai até a mesa ao lado, onde havia vários materiais cirúrgicos e voltou com um bisturi.-"Isso aqui. Ele usou um bisturi desse modelo."

"Isso reforça a teoria que o assassino tem conhecimento em medicina."-Kamus concluiu.

"E de botânica também."-falou o médico.-"Ou simplesmente, aprecia flores."

"O que disse?"

"Isso."-ele mostra um saco de evidências com algo dentro.

"O que é isso?"-Miro olhou o conteúdo, tentando descobrir o que era.

"Pétalas de rosas. Estavam no estomago dela. Foram colocadas lá."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Qual é o problema?"-Kamus perguntou a Miro assim que saíram do prédio.

"Não consigo parar de pensar que...se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, eu o teria pego e essa moça ainda estaria viva."

"Pare de pensar assim."-Kamus cortou irritado.-"Isso não irá trazer ela de volta, ou prender o maníaco que fez aquilo. Seu trabalho..o nosso trabalho é garantir que ele nunca mais faça isso novamente."

"Eu sei."-Miro olhava para o nada.-"Preciso de uma carona, pegar meu carro que ficou em frente a casa da sua irmã."

"Aquela lata velha é seu carro?"

"È um clássico!"

"Que seja."-ele suspirou e perguntou enquanto caminhavam até o carro dele.-"O que vai fazer?"

"Pra casa dormir. Vou ver minha médica amanhã cedo e trocar meu curativo."-respondeu sorrindo.

"Sua médica?"

"Aquela morena que me atendeu na emergência."-respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você só pensa nisso?"

"E tem coisa melhor que mulher? Se Deus inventou, guardou para ele."

"Mon Dieu!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na Residência da Família Mastrangelo.

Giovanni não havia dormido ainda e estava sentado no escuro, na cozinha. Quando as luzes se acendem e sua esposa aparece, com o rosto preocupado, vestida com o robe.

"Está chateada comigo?"-ele perguntou.

"Achei que estive zangado comigo."-ela respondeu, indo ao fogão pegando a chaleira.

"Largue isso."-ele pediu, pegando-a gentilmente pelo braço e fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.-"Nunca me zangaria com você."

"Ele é seu pai."-ela falou em um suspiro.-"Independente do que ele fez, continua sendo seu pai."

"Eu sei."-ele desvia o olhar.-"Mas ..."

"Converse com ele ao menos. Para saber o que ele quer."-ela insistiu.

"Ele deixou um endereço?"

"Sim."

"Está certo."-ela sorri e o beija.-"Mas só porque você insistiu."

"Está tarde. Vamos dormir."-ela chama, se levantando e ainda segurando a mão dele.

Giovanni se ergue e a puxa para abraça-la e beija-la.

"Não quero dormir...ainda, amore mio."

"Amo quando você fala comigo em italiano."

E entre beijos, se despindo durante o caminho, foram para o quarto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

algum tempo depois, Kamus estacionava em frente ao prédio onde residia a irmã, viu as luzes da sala acesas.

"Devem estar tendo aquelas conversas de mulheres."-comentou Miro descendo do carro.-"Por que você não sobe e conversa com a garota?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Da gatinha...que você heroicamente salvou...que você olha para ela como se fosse um..."-sorrindo como um menino.

"Não termine e frase."-cortou Kamus.-"Você tem uma imaginação fértil demais! Eu não olho para ela da maneira que sua mente pervertida acha que olho!"

"Cê que sabe!"-Miro levanta as mãos como quem se rendia.-"Tô indo pra casa. Se precisar me liga."

"Miro!"-Kamus chamou, antes que Miro entrasse em seu carro, o grego o olhou.-"Você e minha irmã..."

"Kamus, de mim você não ouvirá uma só palavra sobre isso."-sorriu maliciosa entrando no carro."

"Filho da mãe."

Kamus ainda o xingou de outros nomes antes de dar a partida no carro e sair. E fechou ainda mais a cara quando ao passar por Miro, este acenou amigavelmente. Assim que o carro de Kamus virou a esquina, Miro ligou o carro, seguindo-o.

Não sabia o que o instigou a seguir o parceiro, talvez a vontade de saber mais sobre ele, afinal estavam trabalhando juntos há três dias apenas, e queria entende-lo melhor.

"Ninguém pode ser tão certinho!"-pensou, ligando o rádio e mantendo uma distância discreta, afinal, seu carro não era nada discreto.

Andaram um bom tempo pelas ruas, o parceiro parou em frente a uma banca de flores e comprou do vendedor duas rosas brancas, andaram mais um tempo e notou que Kamus se dirigia até o chamado Ground Zero, o local onde antes ficavam as Torres Gêmeas, e hoje é um marco em homenagem aos que lá morreram. De longe viu Kamus estacionar e andar devagar até a cerca em volta do lugar.

Kamus depositou as rosas na cerca, e ficou um longo tempo olhando aquele lugar, depois ele encostou a cabeça na cerca e fechou os olhos. Miro ligou o carro e saiu, sentiu-se um idiota, um intruso na vida particular de Kamus. Aquele momento era só dele...e de Liz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na manhã seguinte, no Hospital.

Camile atirou-se na cadeira estofada de sua sala e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, suspirando. Ainda sentia o corpo moído pelas horas de plantão que fizera na Emergência do Hospital e tinha várias pacientes ainda essa manhã.

Levantou a cabeça, movendo-a para os lados para aliviar a tensão, ia pedir um café bem forte a sua recepcionista antes de começar a trabalhar. Então a mesma apareceu na porta cm um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"O que é Melisssa?"

"Dá pra senhorita atender o primeiro paciente, drª Ravanello?"

"Não dá tempo de um café?"-ela gemeu.-"Acaso ela está em trabalho de parto?"

"Bem...não é exatamente uma mulher grávida."-Melissa deu uma risadinha maliciosa.-"Embora ele jure que é seu paciente."

"Ele?"-Camille franziu a testa e, antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Miro Alessandro afastou a recepcionista gentilmente e invadiu o consultório.

"Você se importa em me atender?"-perguntou com um sorriso irresistível dirigido a ela.-"Acho que está na hora de trocar o curativo em minha cabeça e...por que tem tantas mulheres grávidas aqui?"

"Por que aqui é meu consultório e eu sou ginecologista."-Não conseguiu segurar o riso diante da expressão surpresa dele, apesar de não querer aparentar isso.

"Que médica é você afinal que ri da cara de seus pacientes?"-ele comentou encarando-a.-"Por que não me disse que era ginecologista?"

"Eu era apenas uma plantonista quando você chegou. Minha especialidade não interfere em meu trabalho na sala de emergência. Senta aí."-ela indicou a mesa onde ela normalmente examinaria sua pacientes.-"Vou trocar o curativo."

Ela foi a pia, desinfetou as mãos e começou a examinar o curativo antes de retira-lo.

"Sente dor de cabeça ou tonturas?"

"Não."-respondeu.-"Eu te pego as oito no sábado?"

"O que disse detetive?"-tentou ignorar a cantada direta dele, enquanto limpava o ferimento.

"Me chame de Miro."-ele pediu.

Camille o olhou pouco a vontade e tentou disfarçar seu embaraço, procurando anti-séptico e gaze dentro de um armário. Concentrou-se na tarefa, evitando o encontro daqueles olhos azuis, brilhante e inquisidores, rezando para que ele não percebesse que esse mesmo olhar a perturbava.

"Pronto!"-ela falou terminando de fazer o curativo e se afastando de Miro.

"Ótimo."-ele desceu da mesa e se aproximou dela.-"Então, sábado as oito pego você em sua casa?"

"O que?"

"Sábado."-ele repetiu.-"Você, eu, e um jantar. Gosta de comida grega? Que tal?"

"Eu não disse que aceitava."

"E não disse que recusava."-ele voltou a sorrir.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, sr. Alessandros."

"Miro."

"Sr. Miro."-ela apanhou os objetos que usou para fazer o curativo e colocar em seus devidos lugares, tentando manter o autocontrole.-"Sou sua médica."

"Minha ginecologista."-ele riu.-"E com certeza a médica mais bonita de Nova Iorque. Podemos jantar?"

"Sr..."

"Miro."

"Miro."-ela suspirou.-"Estou com uma sala cheia de pacientes me esperando. Preciso realmente trabalhar."

"Então, aceita meu convite?"-ele insistiu.

"Está bem."-ela finalmente cedeu.

"Ótimo. Tenho o seu endereço, passo as oito."

"Como você pode ter meu endereço?"-o fato dele ter descoberto seu endereço intrigou-a.

"A loirinha alegre me deu."-ele tocou em seu rosto antes de sair.-"Te vejo sábado."

Camille sentou-se novamente, em um banquinho. Miro afinal conseguira fazer com que ela aceitasse o convite. O modo como ele a olhava, o som de sua voz, a sensação do toque daquela mão em seu rosto, tudo isso a intrigava. Será que fez bem em aceitar o convite para jantar?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miro saiu todo satisfeito do consultório, quando recebeu uma ligação do seu celular.

"Sim."

"Miro, aqui é a Mariana."-do outro lado da linha ela parecia nervosa.

"Fala linda!"

"Não consigo falar com o Kamus, busca ele e traga pra Central."-ela pediu.

"Que foi?"-Miro já estava preocupado pelo tom de voz dela.

"Vocês estão fora do caso. Tem dois agentes do FBI aqui."

"QUE?"-Miro ligou o carro e manobrou rapidamente.-"Eles não podem fazer isso!"

"Te esperamos aqui!"-e desligou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na central, além do rebuliço causado pela chegada de agentes do FBI, Giovanni e Ikki estavam mais preocupados com seus problemas e com o caso em suas mãos.

"Não parece que dormiu bem, Ikki."-resmungou Giovanni olhando atentamente as fotos da cena do crime.

"Acho que...terminei meu namoro com Arthemisys."-suspirou.

"Acha?"-ele levantou o olhar um momento.

"Não quero falar sobre isso. Então? O que faremos sobre esse caso?"-apontou para as fotos.-"Está na cara que o Bill é o culpado!"

"Ou Margareth."-suspirou.

"Por que acha isso?"

"Olhe isso."-mostrou uma das fotos.-"O bebê estava bem vestido, embrulhado com cuidado em uma manta, deitado em um cesto com seus brinquedos e objetos. Não foi colocado ali como um corpo a ser escondido. Foi como uma despedida. Como se..."

"A pessoa que escondeu o corpo estivesse realmente sentida? É isso?"

"Quem sepultou o bebê, o amava."

"E quem seria?"-Ikki suspirou.-"Bill não vai confessar nada e a esposa não está sã o suficiente para nos ajudar."

"Havia mais alguém morando naquele apartamento."

"Zachary."-Ikki sorriu.-"Vamos convidar os MacAllisters para um passeio?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Marcia acordou um pouco mais tarde do que o costume, sentiu o cheiro gostoso de café sendo feito e vestiu o robie, lavou-se rapidamente e foi até a cozinha. Com surpresa, viu que não era Juliane a fazer o café e sim Kamus.

"Bom dia."-ela falou sem jeito.

"Bon jour."-ele também parecia meio sem graça.-"Vim ver como você estava e minha irmã saiu. Café?"

"Obrigada."-ela se senta num banco do balcão que separava a cozinha da sala de jantar e aceita a caneca que Kamus lhe oferecia.

"O assunto não é muito agradável, mas preciso lhe perguntar Marcia. Coisas sobre Kelly Masters."

"Pode perguntar."-disse-lhe dando um gole no café.

"A perícia havia dito que não havia sinais de arrombamento no apartamento. Ou seja, ela conhecia a pessoa que a matou, o deixou entrar."-ele prosseguiu diante do olhar surpreso dela.-"Ela tinha algum namorado? Um amigo mais intimo?"

"Kelly sempre foi reservada quanto a sua vida particular. Eu não sei lhe responder isso."

"Outros amigos?"-insistiu.

"Ela freqüentava uma boate, sempre as mesmas turmas. A Ellisyum."-respondeu esperançosa.

"A Ellisyum?"

"Sim. Algo errado?"

"É que meu irmãozinho não freqüenta boates."-falou Juliane entrando com um pacote de pão.

"Mas talvez o maníaco freqüente."-diz Kamus bebendo um gole de café.

"Você vem comigo ao ber, Marcia?"-Juliane perguntou colocando o pão em uma cesta.

"Vá com ela."-diz Kamus antes que ela respondesse.-"Lá está sempre cheio de gente e não é bom que fique sozinha."

Então o telefone começa a tocar.

"Vou atender em meu quarto."-a irmã de Kamus avisa antes de sair.

Marcia faz menção de se levantar, mas o robie fica preso na cadeira e ela quase perde o equilíbrio, mas Kamus a ampara com uma das mãos, fazendo com que fiquem com os rostos bem próximos. Marcia teve a impressão que ele a beijaria e essa perspectiva fez seu coração disparar. Mas a chegada de Juliane os fez se separarem as pressas.

"Era seu parceiro."-Juliane avisou entrando e achando estranho eles estarem sem graça e corados.-"Desligou seu celular? Ele está te procurando por toda a cidade."

"Vou..."-pigarreou.-"Vou ligar para ele."

E com um gesto se despede das moças, saindo do apartamento.

"Tudo bem?"-ela perguntou a Marcia que se levantou rapidamente.

"Vou me trocar e já volto."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kamus liga para Miro e o parceiro atende rapidamente.

"Que foi?"-Kamus pergunta.

"Vá pra Central que te conto tudo lá."

"Não dá pra apressar alguma coisa?"

"Querem tirar a gente do caso."-Miro falou e ouviu Kamus xingar em francês.-"Chamaram o FBI."

"Estou chegando logo aí."-avisou antes de desligar o celular.

Algum tempo depois, um furioso Kamus entrava na Central, diretamente na sala do Capitão. Lá estavam Miro, e um casal. Um homem alto e loiro e uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, ambos vestidos de negro.

"Não pode me tirar do caso!"-foi logo falando.

"Serial Killers são da alçada do FBI."-falou o homem que Kamus encarou friamente.

"E quem é você?"

"Sou o agente especial W. Radamantis e essa é minha parceira, a agente Pandora Heinstein."-ele apresentou.-"O caso do Cinéfilo Maluco é nosso agora."

Kamus teve que controlar a vontade de socar a cara daquele homem com falso sotaque britânico, mas Miro colocou a mão sobre o ombro do parceiro, fazendo-o se controlar.

"Eu não posso fazer nada, Du Pont."-lamentou o capitão.

Kamus lança um olhar reprovador aos agentes do FBI e saiu da sala, seguido por Miro.

"E agora?"-pergunta Miro.

"Agora nada. Estamos fora."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Na sede de uma grande empresa.

"Senhor Tassouli, assine esses memorandos."-pediu a secretária colocando em frente a Saga alguns papeis.

"Conseguiu o telefone daquela pessoa, senhorita James?"

"Sim."-ela lhe dá um papel.-"Alguma outra ordem?"

"Sim. Avise ao meu irmão que preciso falar com ele. Pode se retirar."

Assim que a jovem secretária saiu, Saga examinou o número de telefone e endereço no papel. Sabia nome dela, que estava solteira, não tinha rivais e agora o endereço. Precisava se aproximar dela agora.

Discou o número do celular e esperou ansioso que ela atendesse. Ao ouvir a voz melodiosa do outro lado, sentiu-se como um adolescente diante da primeira namorada.

"Oi?"-ela insistiu.

"Oi. Não sei se lembra de mim. Estava em seu bar..."

"Assim fica difícil descobrir."-ela falou meio impaciente.

"Cabelos longos e azuis."

"Ah...o que precisa aprender a dar cantadas em uma garota?"

"Esse sou eu."-achou lindo ouvir a risada dela do outro lado da linha.-"Gostaria de poder te encontrar e conversar melhor. Para que tire aquela péssima primeira impressão."

"Hum..não sei. Estou agora no centro com uma amiga e depois vou ao bar. Não tenho tempo para encontros. Principalmente com quem nem sei o nome."

"Saga Tassouli, senhorita Du Pont."-falou o nome com orgulho.

'Hum...Não faço a mínima idéia de quem seja."-respondeu.-"Acaso isso é importante?"

Ela não sabia quem era a sua família? Isso o espantou. Os Tassoulis eram donos de metade da cidade, e de boa parte da Grécia.

"Olha, tenho que desligar."-ela avisa.

"Espera!"-ele pediu.-"Posso ir ao seu bar? Para conversar?"

"O bar é de meu pai, é público. Nada te impede de ir."

"Eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor."

Um breve silêncio.

"Tenho que ir."-ela avisou.-"Tchau."

Ela desligou. Saga ficou olhando o aparelho em sua mão. Ela não era uma pessoa fácil, deduziu logo. E o melhor, não sabia nada sobre ele. Conquista-la estava ficando cada vez mais interessante.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Quem era?"-Marcia perguntou a Juliane.

"Algum desocupado."-resmungou.-"Agora terei que trocar meu telefone. Vamos tomar um café?"

"Não vai falar quem estava ligando?"

"Não vai falar que tá super interessada em meu maninho?"

"Eu não estou!"

As duas mulheres continuaram a caminhar e a conversar pelo centro da cidade, e entraram em uma lanchonete. Entretidas, nem perceberam quando eram observadas por um homem, rosto coberto por um cachecol.

"Que o show comece."-ele disse pegando se celular e discando um número.-"E a estrela de minha produção está me esperando, falta apenas...o astro."

Continua...

Notas:

Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando o fic. Se perceberam , fiz menção a duas colegas e amigas, Isabel é a Pandora-Amamiya e Melissa a Petit Ange. Ficaram faltando muitas pessoas, mas que aos poucos aparecerão.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por acompanharem o fic!


	9. Capítulo 8

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 8: **

"Isso é frustrante!".-repetia Miro, jogando-se na cadeira de sua mesa e apoiando os pés sobre a mesa.- "Quem aqueles caras do FBI pensam que são?"

Kamus apenas ficou em silencio. Preferia não dizer mais nada, embora a raiva o consumisse naquele momento. Olhou para alguns policiais que levavam até a sala de conferencias, que os agentes do FBI haviam transformado em uma espécie de QG, os relatórios sobre o caso do "Cinéfilo Maluco".

"Terra para Kamus."-Miro balançou a mão diante do rosto de Kamus, chamando sua atenção.- "Eu perguntei o que faremos agora?"

"Estou com fome."-respondeu o outro, se levantando e pegando o terno, ele olha para o parceiro.- "Vamos?"

Miro o olha sem entender, depois da os ombros e o segue.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em outro ponto da cidade. Uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, sentada no refeitório da Universidade, olhava sem qualquer interesse para o seu prato, e mal ouvia o que as amigas lhe falavam sobre a Festa que seria realizada em alguns dias.

"Arthemisys!"-Ana a sacudiu.- "Que foi? Ainda chateada por ter terminado o namoro com Ikki?"

"Ai, Ana..."-ela lamentou.- "O que eu faço? Ele as vezes é tão cabeça dura!"

"Primeiro, fale com meu irmão."-falou um rapaz de cabelos verdes que chegou e sentou-se com elas.

"Shun!"-Arthemisys surpreendeu-se.

"Ele é cabeça dura"-disse com um sorriso.- "O Ikki ta lá... calado na dele, sofrendo em silencio e não querendo dar o braço a torcer."

"Ele esta com muita magoa de mim, agora."-lamentou a morena.

"Se não fizer algo, vai perde-lo."-diz o rapaz.- "E eu já estava me acostumando com a idéia de te-la na família."

Arthemisys então se levantou, pegando a bolsa.

"Aonde vai?"-perguntou a amiga.

"Atrás do cabeça dura do Ikki...mas antes, vou falar com meu pai que estou de saco cheio dessas tradições retrogradas da família! Que não vou aceitar esse negocio de namoro arranjado, que já tenho um namorado e que ele se conforme, pois ele é japonês e eu o amo!"-falou determinada antes de sair.

"Não é a toa que meu irmão é apaixonado por ela."falou Shun sorrindo e depois olhou para Ana.- "E então?"

"Então o que?"-Ana fez de desentendida.

"Não vai conversar com o Shiryu?"

"Eu?"-ela ficou corada.- "Não tenho cara de chegar nele e ir conversando."

"Eu já disse...somos amigos, e apresento vocês."

"Esquece!"

Shun sorriu, daquele jeito suave e maroto que só ele tinha, principalmente ao ver quem entrava no refeitório naquele instante. O rapaz chinês estava concentrado em um livro que lia, e passou ao lado da mesa onde Shun e Ana estavam.

O rapazinho levantou-se na hora, ficando de frente a Shiryu. Este o olhou curioso.

"Shun?"

"Shiryu. Quero que conheça uma amiga minha."-foi logo dizendo e fazendo as apresentações.

Ana não sabia se matava Shun ou se escondia debaixo da mesa.

"Ana...Shiryu."-disse, ignorando o olhar assassino da moça e o confuso do rapaz.

Deixou os dois conversando, e saiu rapidamente, não antes de dar uma piscadela para a amiga ao olhar para trás, e perceber que estavam ficando entrosados. Depois ficou pensativo...Ajudar os outros era fácil, mas ele ainda não conseguia vencer a sua timidez em se aproximar de uma certa jovem que vira outro dia.

"Hamiko..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um certo prédio, no Bronx.

Os policiais Ikki Amamiya e Giovanni Mastrangelo entravam no apartamento, sendo seguidos por um hesitante Zachary MacAllister. O rapaz olhou em volta, como se relembrasse de coisas do seu passado.

"Muitas lembranças?"-perguntou Ikki.

"Algumas."-respondeu o rapaz.- "Por que me trouxeram aqui?"

"Para que nos ajude a resolver isso tudo."-explicou Giovanni.

"Para que nos diga o que precisamos saber para prender o assassino de seu irmão."-completou Ikki, estudando as reações do homem diante deles.

"N-não me lembro de muita coisa. "-respondeu tímido.

"Vamos, você se lembra sim."-diz Ikki.- "Seu pai voltando da prisão, encontrando sua mãe grávida de outro homem."

"Eu tinha só seis anos...Não me lembro disso."

"Não se lembra das brigas? Das discussões?"-Ikki insistia.

Então, a porta se abriu e o casal MacAllister entrou no apartamento, acompanhados por dois policiais. Bill olhou para o filho e para os policiais sem entender nada, já Margareth parecia em transe, andando pela sala.

"O que significa isso?"-Bill perguntou.- "Quero ligar para o meu advogado. O que fazem com meu filho aqui? Fomos praticamente arrastados para cá."

"Não precisa ter medo de dizer, Zach."-Ikki o instigava.- "Diga o que houve naquele dia? Quem matou o seu irmão."

"Não diga nada, Zachary."-avisou com autoridade Bill.- "Vamos embora."

"Shhhh...o bebê"-Margareth fazia um sinal como se pedindo silencio.

"Fale Zachary."-dizia Giovanni.- "Seu irmãozinho. Um bebê indefeso que não podia se defender...quem foi?"

"Eu...eu..."-ele hesitava, olhando para os pais e para os detetives.

"Eu o proíbo de dizer algo, Zach!"-Bill ameaçou.

"Não tenha medo de seu pai, Zach. Fale!"-Ikki disse em um tom zangando.

O rapaz tremia, incerto do que dizer.

"Pai...eu..."

"Não diga nada!"-Bill parecia desesperado.- "Fui eu! Eu!"

"Não!"-diz Zachary.- "Não foi o senhor, pai...você sabe disso."

"Cale-se Zach!"-falou zangado e depois o pegou pelos ombros e falou com lagrimas nos olhos.- "Não fale mais nada."

"Não foi você..."-o rapaz se afastou do pai e suspirou, passando a mão nervoso pelos cabelos.- "Você e a mamãe só brigavam...Ficavam só brigando...Brigavam por causa do bebê que não parava de chorar."

"Não diga nada...por favor..."-o velho implorava.

"Eu queria que fossemos uma família, que não houvessem mais brigas!"-o rapaz continuava a falar.- "Então, eu entrei no quarto do Eugenne...ele chorava muito e vocês ainda estavam brigando na sala, entrei no berço e peguei o ursinho dele...e coloquei no rosto dele e segurei..."

"Zach..."

O senhor não segurou mais a emoção e chorava. Os detetives ouviam o relato com espanto.

"Eu segurei...ate que ele parou de chorar e de se mexer."-ele confirmou.

"Não era para isso acontecer."-lamentou Bill MacAllister.- "Amava aquela criança, mesmo que não fosse minha...amo Margareth a ponto de aceitar o filho de outro como meu...mas..."

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do lugar, enquanto Margareth era a única que fazia algum som, cantarolando uma cantiga de ninar.

"Margareth ficou assim quando perdeu um filho."-Bill continuava.- "Ela não resistiria se perdesse outro...Fiz o que devia para proteger meu filho...e carrego essa cruz. Acaso sabe o que um pai seria capaz de fazer para proteger seus filhos?"

"Eu sei..."-respondeu Giovanni.- "Também sou pai."

Algum tempo depois, os policiais escoltavam Zacahry MacAllister até o carro, onde seria levado até a Central. Ikki e Giovanni acompanharam com os olhares o casal que os seguia.

"O que acha?"-perguntou Ikki ao colega.

"Talvez o juiz não o condene, afinal, Zachary tinha só seis anos quando tudo aconteceu."-respondeu o outro.- "E Bill...terá que responder por ocultação de cadáver."

"Para que?"-resmungou Ikki.- "Faz vinte anos que ele esta pagando por isso. Que a família toda esta pagando por isso."

Giovanni suspirou e começou a andar, se afastando do local.

"Aonde vai?"-Ikki perguntou.

"Pra casa...preciso ver meus filhos...e abraça-los."-respondeu de longe e depois murmurou para si mesmo.- "Mas preciso ver ele antes."

Ikki sorriu e depois praguejou...sobrou para ele fazer o relatório sozinho. Teve vontade de sair andando e voltar para casa também, mas queria fazer algo antes...queria vê-la mais uma vez, embora seu orgulho lhe dissesse para não faze-lo...seu coração mandava procura-la.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em um certo bar, do outro lado da cidade...

Dois homens estavam sentados, bebiam e tentavam esquecer as frustrações que estavam sentido.

"Ao Caso do Cinéfilo Maluco."-dizia um deles, erguendo a caneca de cerveja.- "Odeio esse nome!"

"Oui...É ridículo!"-o outro concordou, bebendo um pouco apos erguer o copo de uísque.

"Se você não é francês, por que fala assim?"-perguntou Miro de repente.

"Sou francês!"-Kamus respondeu ofendido.- "Você que não é grego!"

"Ei! Se você é filho de grego é grego!"

"Nasci em Paris. Nasci lá durante uma viagem que meus pais fizeram a Terra Natal de meus avós...Foi planejado, meu pai queria muito que seu primeiro filho nascesse na mesma cidade que meu avô."

"Mas criado em Nova Iorque!"-completou Miro.

"Minha irmã nasceu aqui."-completou, depois lançou um olhar gélido ao colega.- "Quais são as suas intenções com a minha irmãzinha?"

"Que intenções?"-o outro disfarçou.

"Não tente mudar de assunto!".

"Vamos, garotos. Sem brigas em meu bar".-avisou o senhor Du Pont, pai de Kamus, colocando diante deles dois pratos.-"Especialidade da Casa para os deprimidos...Bolo de Chocolate."

"Amo chocolate".-diz Miro, olhando como uma criança gulosa o seu prato. Mas antes que pudesse dar a primeira garfada, o senhor Du Pont puxa o prato.-"HEY!"

"Quais as suas intenções com a minha filha?".-perguntou o policial aposentado.

"Até o senhor?".-Miro replicou.

Kamus disfarçou para rir da expressão desolada do parceiro ao ver a guloseima ser tirada dele. Mas ficou serio quando duas jovens entraram no bar naquele momento. Eram sua irmã e Marcia. Kamus engoliu em seco ao ver a morena com um vestido vermelho que chamava a atenção de todos os olhares masculinos do recinto. E com ele não era diferente.

Ela percebeu isso, pois ficou corada. Quis dar meia volta, mas Juliane a pegou pelo braço, fazendo-a ir até o balcão, onde estavam seu pai, Miro e Kamus.

"Não esta cedo para os dois aqui no bar?"-a ruiva perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Não estamos de serviço."-respondeu Miro, tentando garfar o bolo, mas o senhor Du Pont retira o prato novamente.

"Não? O que houve?"-Juliane insistiu, retirando o prato com o bolo da mão do pai e entregando a Miro, que satisfeito se afastou.

"O FBI assumiu."-respondeu Kamus, bebendo um gole do conteúdo do seu copo.

"FBI? Você não vai mais atrás daquele assassino?"-Marcia perguntou meio apreensiva. Não sabia bem por que, mas se sentia mais segura ao lado de Kamus, do que com toda a força policia da cidade.

Percebendo a hesitação dela, Kamus pensou no que dizer para acalma-la. Afinal, era muito provável que o maníaco ainda a visse como um alvo em potencial.

"Eu prometi que o pegaria, Marcia. E vou faze-lo."-falou sem pensar, e ela sorriu aliviada. O coração de Kamus disparou, mas ele não quis demonstrar o quanto isso mexeu com ele.

"Belo vestido!"-Miro comentou de repente, quebrando o silencio.

"Obrigada."-respondeu corada.- "Juliane insistiu que eu o comprasse. Estou com um problema..."

"Qual?"-Kamus perguntou.

"Preciso ir aonde eu trabalho. Não posso sumir assim. Tenho que conversar com meu chefe."

"Também acho que não deve parar com sua vida por causa de um demente."-falou a ruiva.

"Mas não acho que deva andar por ai, sozinha."-disse Miro, cruzando os braços, e depois ele sorri.- "Kamus, vai com ela."

"Que?"- outro piscou varias vezes.

"Acompanhe ela até o trabalho dela!"-disse Miro, e sorrindo para as garotas, pegou Kamus pelo braço e o arrastou até um canto e sussurrou.- "Não me diga que vai deixa-la andar por ai sozinha?"

"O que esta planejando?"-sussurrou de volta.

"Te dando a chance de ficar a sos com a garota e conhece-la melhor."

"Já disse que não tenho esse tipo de idéia a respeito dela!"-respondeu irritado.

"Ta...e o queixo caído quando ela entrou é porque deslocou a mandíbula."-ironizou.- "Não se deixa uma mulher linda daquela escapar!"

"Mas..."

"Eu não deixaria escapar."-disse o pai de Kamus se intrometendo na conversa em voz alta.

"Pai!"

"Se você não for...eu irei."-disse Miro com um sorriso malicioso.

Entendendo a indireta, Kamus afastou Miro e caminhou até Marcia.

"Vamos. Eu a acompanharei."-falou, fitando-a.

Marcia estremeceu ligeiramente diante daquele olhar e assentiu com um gesto da cabeça. Saíram do bar andando lado a lado, pararam na porta para darem passagem a um entregador, que trazia um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Kamus parou um pouco para ver o que acontecia.

"Senhorita Du Pont?"-perguntou o rapaz da floricultura.

"Sou eu."-Juliane se adiantou.

"São para a senhorita."-entregou as flores e saiu.

Juliane ficou sem entender, cheirou as rosas e pegou o cartão, lendo em seguida.

"Não conseguia imaginar nada tão belo quanto você para presenteá-la...essas rosas se aproximam um pouco...

_**Desculpe...sou péssimo com palavras. Como deve ter percebido outra noite. Ainda quero tirar a primeira impressão sofrível que tem de mim...aceita jantar comigo?**_

_**Saga Tasouli."**_

"Quem é Saga Tasouli?"-perguntou Kamus olhando sobre o ombro da irmã.

"Um admirador. Péssimo com as cantadas, mas esta se esforçando."-respondeu a ruiva, embevecida com a teimosia do grego em chamar a sua atenção.- "Esse buquê deve ter custado uma fortuna! Ele não deveria gastar o dinheiro dele com isso."

"Tasouli?"-Miro pensou ao ouvir o nome.

"Era o que eu precisava...outro grego se engraçando com minha irmã."-resmungou Kamus, saindo com Marcia.

"EI!"-Miro deu um soco na própria mão, como se lembrasse de algo.- "Eu conheço esse cara!"

"Conhece?"-Juliane interessou-se.

"O cara aparece de vez em quando no bairro onde meus pais moram. As famílias gregas são muito unidas aqui na cidade, como se quiséssemos manter nossas raízes. Ele é um dos filhos de um amigo de meu tio."-disse o rapaz.

"Ele..."-Juliane não terminou a frase, pois outro entregador chegava com mais um buquê enorme de rosas.

"Senhorita Du Pont?"

"É ela!"-Miro apontou para a Juliane e ia saindo.

Do lado de fora, Miro viu mais dois entregadores chegando com rosas. Sorriu e pensou se deveria contar a Juliane mais sobre Saga Tasouli...Principalmente a fama dele com as mulheres. Uma coisa ele faria, não deixaria uma pessoa por quem simpatizou e a tinha como amiga se magoar, se necessário fosse, conversaria com o senhor Tasouli.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Central.

Os agentes W. Radamantis e Pandora Heinstein examinavam os relatórios sobre o assassino em serie que deveriam parar a todo custo, quando o telefone tocou. O agente especial Radamantis atendeu o aparelho imediatamente.

"Detetive Du Pont?"-uma voz grave do outro lado da linha perguntou.

"Aqui é o Agente Especial W. Radamantis do FBI."-informou.

"FBI? Onde esta o detetive Du Pont?"

"Não esta no momento. Essa linha é exclusiva para informações a respeito do Cinéfilo...acaso você tem algo a informar?"-estranhou.

"Ele não esta mais no caso?"-a voz ignorou a pergunta.

"Eu estou no caso agora!"-Radamantis fez um gesto a sua parceira, que pegou outro aparelho com cuidado tentando ouvir a conversa e rastreá-la.- "Quem fala?"

"Ele não deveria ter saído...Ele seria o astro da minha obra prima."

"Você acaso..."

"Sugiro que o traga de volta ao caso, agente especial W. Radamantis."-disse em um tom de ameaça.

"Ou o que?"

A voz do outro lado deu um riso sarcástico.

"Sua parceira esta tentando me rastrear? Ela não vai conseguir."-e desligou.

Radamantis ainda ficou segurando o fone do aparelho na mãos e olhou para Pandora, que fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, não havia conseguido nada.

"O que acha?"-ele perguntou.

"Parece que ele tem um interesse incomum no detetive Du Pont."-disse a morena.

"Sim. Agora nos resta saber se isso é bom para nós...ou muito ruim para o detetive."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O homem do outro lado da linha desligava o celular, ainda sentado no mesmo banco da parada de ônibus vazia. Sorriu ao ver um certo casal entrar em um carro e seguir caminho até a Universidade de Nova Iorque. Então se levantou e fez um gesto, chamando um táxi que se aproximava.

O automóvel amarelo parou, dentro dele um homem de feições rudes, mas de olhar simpático o atendeu prontamente. O homem entrou no táxi, sorriu e pediu que ele pegasse um caminho para o centro da cidade. No caminho notou uma foto do motorista, abraçado a dois meninos e uma jovem mulher.

"Sua família?"

"Si."-respondeu com sotaque e entusiasmado.- "Estão em Porto Rico. Estou mandando dinheiro para que venham para a América."

"Uma bela família!"

"Gracias."-e sorriu.- "Sinto-me afortunado."

"Sim..."-e depois ele se inclinou para frente.- "Gosta de filmes de terror?"

"Alguns...prefiro os suspenses policiais."

"Eu também."-sorriu.- "Vire naquela rua. Pegue a auto estrada."

"Mas, seňor...por aqui não vamos para o centro."-avisou.

"Mas vamos para um lugar mais privativo...onde poderemos nos divertir."

"O que disse?"-o motorista assustou-se ao ver o seu passageiro com uma arma na mão.

"Dirija até a auto estrada e depois vá até as fabricas abandonadas que ficam a vinte quilômetros daqui."-avisou.- "E não faça nada heróico."

"Por-por que?"-perguntou tremulo, ainda dirigindo.

"Porque não quero atirar em você a mais de 120 km por hora."-e depois acrescentou sorrindo.- "Já assistiu O Colecionador de Ossos?"

"Si..."-respondeu quase chorando, temendo o pior.

"É o meu preferido!"

Continua...

XD!

Agora que a coisa esquenta para Kamus em todos os sentidos da palavra...

Agradeço os reviews, os e-mails elogiando o fic, os comentários em blogs e fóruns a respeito dele.

Um beijo a todos e ate a próxima atualização...Obrigada pela paciência e pela audiência..XD

A Hamiko é também conhecida como Anjos dos Ventos! É ficwhrither e uma boa amiga! Alem de apaixonada no Shun! XD


	10. Capítulo 9

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Após um longo e silencioso percurso, Kamus finalmente chegava a Universidade Empire State. Estacionou seu carro e olhava para a jovem ao seu lado que parecia estar com o pensamento longe.

"Uma moeda por seus pensamentos."-ele disse, fazendo-a despertar de seu transe.

"O que disse?"-ela o encarou.

"Estava com a mente em outro lugar. Imaginava aonde."

"Pensava no quanto a minha vida pode ter mudado em um espaço tão curto de tempo."-respondeu e deu um suspiro.-"Antes a minha maior preocupação era pagar o aluguel, juntar um extra para viajar com as minhas amigas para a Tailândia...um sonho. Agora...só penso em sobreviver a isso tudo."

"Tudo dará certo."-tentava anima-la.-"E agora?"

"Vou falar com meu chefe, e pedir minhas férias. E depois..."-ela o olhou com tristeza.-"Eu não sei o que fazer depois. Não tenho para onde ir, não quero ficar com minhas amigas ou na casa de sua irmã, tenho medo que algo aconteça com elas, como aconteceu com a Kelly...eu..."

Começou a soluçar, as lagrimas correndo soltas pelas faces. Parecia tão fragilizada que Kamus não teve reação. Não estava acostumado a lidar com as pessoas, muito menos com uma mulher chorando ao seu lado, em seu carro.

"Desculpe."-ela disse enxugando o rosto com as mãos e saindo do carro.

"Espere."-pediu também saindo do carro, alcançando-a.-"Você não esta nada bem."

"O que esperava?"-ela o encara.-"Tem um lunático atrás de mim, e eu nem sei por que. Uma amiga foi estripada em meu banheiro. Algo mais? Eu acho que tenho emoções ate demais para o meu gosto."

"Fique calma."-ele pedia pacientemente.

"EU ESTOU CALMA!"-exasperou-se, depois levou a mão ate a boca.-"Desculpe. Não queria ter gritado com você."

"Esta tudo bem. Entendo que esteja nervosa diante dos fatos, e..."-calou-se quando ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito, como se procurasse apoio.

A reação que Kamus teve em seguida foi envolver o corpo dela em seus braços, procurando conforta-la. Naquele momento, começou a sentir o doce perfume que seu corpo possuía. Uma inebriante essência de Sândalo. Há tempos que não se sentia tão bem estando tão próximo do corpo de uma mulher. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor o calor dela, o seu perfume...

"Estou melhor agora."-ela disse, se afastando dele com relutância.-"Eu vou indo agora.'

"Vou com você."-ele determinou.

Marcia concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou. Kamus suspirou e se perguntou o que estava fazendo?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em algum lugar...

"Time is on my side, yes it is.."-ele cantarolava enquanto se movimentava de um lado para o outro, ao som do radio que tocava a mesma musica há horas.-'Time is on my side, yes it is... Now you always say...That you want to be free"

"Por favor..."-implorava o homem preso a correntes, sentado semi nu em um canto.

"Não esta entrando no espírito da coisa, Montoya."-dizia, depois de arrumar uma câmera em um canto e liga-la.-"Cante comigo."

"Time is on my side, yes it is  
Time is on my side, yes it is

Now you always say  
That you want to be free  
But you'll come running back (said you would baby)  
You'll come running back (I said so many times before)  
You'll come running back to me

Oh, time is on my side, yes it is  
Time is on my side, yes it is

You're searching for good times  
But just wait and see  
You'll come running back (I won't have to worry no more)  
You'll come running back (spend the rest of my life with you, baby)  
You'll come running back to me..."

"Por favor..."-ele continuava a implorar.

"Gostei de você, M...tanto que estou disposto a te dar uma chance de viver."-se aproxima, o rosto e os cabelos ocultos pelas pesadas roupas que usava, os olhos também por óculos escuros, ele pega o celular e disca.-"Se eu gostar da conversa que terei com os distintos Agentes do FBI...você vive."

Discou o numero, e esperou cantarolando. Depois foi atendido.

"Agente Radamanthis...Que surpresa!"-falou se erguendo.

"Você outra vez."-respondeu do outro lado da linha.-"O que você quer? Tem algo doentio para me dizer?"

"Tsc...tsc...você não é um bom negociante, sabia?"-o maníaco provocava.-"Que tal salvar uma vida?"

"Do que fala?"-Radamanthis parecia interessado.

"Que você tem uma hora para salvar a vida de um homem...apenas isso."-ele se abaixou ficando frente a frente e sua pobre vitima.-"Recoloque o detetive Kamus du Pont no caso, volte para a sua casa e me esqueça...sabe, não quero jogar com você."

"Isso não é um jogo, seu demente! Eu estou no comando agora."

"Eu o escolhi por ser o modelo de perfeição na vida profissional e também fora do departamento..você não me interessa."-suspirou.-"Acha que estou brincando? Por favor, esta no viva voz? "

Radamanthis olhou ao redor, todos estavam ouvindo a conversa no viva voz, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam localizar a ligação.

"Ah, e não percam tempo tentando me rastrear. Eu adaptei esse telefone, se não me engano...nesse momento vocês acreditam que estou ligando de Menphis."-debochou o assassino.

Radamanthis olhou para a parceira, que verificava na tela do computador as palavras do maníaco.

"O que você quer?"-perguntou resignado.

"Provar que mando aqui...e não você e seu falso sotaque britânico."

Colocou o celular sobre uma caixa de madeira que estava ao seu lado, e depois os óculos, ficando de costas para a câmera, que registrava tudo, colocou o dedo sobre os lábios e estreitou o olhar como se pensasse. Em seguida retirou uma caixinha do bolso, e de dentro dela um bisturi.

"Não vai doer...muito."-falou segurando um dos dedos da mão de Montoya.

Radamanthis ouviu do outro lado do fone o grito de dor de um homem, e até o choro dele depois. Em seguida, a voz do Cinéfilo.

"Montoya esta sentindo dor agora...e a culpa é sua."-e suspirou.-"Ligo em uma hora e espero ouvir a voz do detetive do outro lado da linha."

"Escute aqui seu merda!"-falou Radamanthis nervoso.-"Não pense que vou acatar suas exigências."

"Agente!"-chamou o capitão do departamento, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

"Você me decepciona."-suspirou o maníaco.-"Achei que estava lidando com um homem mais esperto. Parabéns, agente...acabou de condenar um homem inocente, pai dedicado, um marido apaixonado...a morte. E se o detetive Kamus não voltar..haverá muito mais mortes...e uma pior que a outra. E cada uma delas, sera uma verdadeira obra de arte, no qual falarão por décadas!"-e desligou o celular.

Ele caminhou até o assustado homem e agachou diante dele.

"Eu tentei, Montoya. Mas tem pessoas que não sabem seus lugares. Mas, se te servir de consolo...eu o farei ver quem eu sou...mostrarei seu lugar." -falou fingindo tristeza.-"Espero que tenha gostado realmente de O Colecionador de Ossos...essa cena lhe é familiar?"

O homem olha ao redor, e vê enormes ratos se esgueirando pelos cantos. Depois sente algo morno caindo sobre ele, percebe que é sangue, jogado por seu raptor. Quando ele finalmente percebe o que aconteceria, começa a se desesperar, tentando se soltar das correntes em vão.

O maníaco puxa uma cadeira e se senta, esperando o que estava para acontecer, olhando atentamente os detalhes do cenário, como um diretor meticuloso diante de sua obra prima. Depois de perceber que tudo estava como queria, recostou-se na cadeira e começou a cantarolar:

"Well, time is on my side, yes it is  
Time is on my side, yes it is

'Cause I got the real love  
The kind that you need

You'll come running back (said you would, baby)  
You'll come running back (I always said you would)

You'll come running back, to me  
Yes time, time, time is on my side, yes it is

Time, time, time is on my side, yes it is  
Oh, time, time, time is on my side, yes it is

I said, time, time, time is on my side, yes it is  
Oh, time, time, time is on my side   
Yeah, time, time, time is on my side..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Miro estacionou o seu automóvel em frente ao departamento de Casos Especiais, suspirou antes de desligar o motor e olhar para o edifício. Desde que o D.C.E surgiu, desejava fazer parte dele. Agora, em seu primeiro caso era jogado de lado?

Ah, isso não ficaria assim. Pensou.

Mas precisava de ajuda para entrar e ficar a par do que estava havendo sem levantar suspeitas. Foi quando viu um certo policial japonês chegando. Desceu rapidamente de seu carro e com passos largos e apressados, o alcançou.

"Amamiya! Que surpresa!"-e passou o braço amigavelmente por sobre seu ombro.

"Alessandros? Não estava de folga forçada hoje?"-e tirou a mao dele de seu ombro com uma expressão nada amiga.-"O que faz aqui?"

"Nada demais...Apenas que me ajude a olhar os relatórios dos agentes do FBI...para saber o que eles tem sobre o lunático que estava investigando...e...continuar a investigar por conta própria."-respondeu com falsa inocência.

"Você quer que eu te ajude a olhar documentos confidenciais e de quebra, ferrar o FBI?"-Ikki perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"É. Em síntese, seria isso mesmo."

"Tudo bem."-deu os ombros e entraram juntos.-"Quero reunir os caras para um jogo de pôquer. O que acha?"

"Onde seria?"

"Na casa do seu parceiro?"

"Ele sabe disso?"

"Kamus?"-riu.-"Ainda não."

"Então...combinado."

Entraram no departamento, e foram direto para as mesas que pertenciam a Ikki e Giovanni. Ficaram observando o movimento na sala de reuniões, onde podiam observar tudo.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"-começou Ikki.-"Por que quis entrar para o D.C.E?"

"Hum...As mulheres adoram quando você começa a falar do seu trabalho perigoso na policia."-viu o olhar descrente de Ikki e deu um meio sorriso.-"Por que pergunta?"

"Kamus se tornou policial seguindo os passos do pai. Meu parceiro para limpar o nome da família."-Miro fez uma cara de quem não entendia.-"Um dia ele te conta essa historia...por que quis ser policial?"

"Eu tinha um irmão. Ele tinha tudo para ser um cara que venceria na vida. Acis poderia ter sido um grande advogado, ou um medico brilhante, ou um artista talentoso. Morávamos em Los Angeles. Um dia ele saiu do cinema com a namorada, dois bêbados discutiam perto, um deles sacou uma arma e atirou. A bala o atingiu na cabeça."

"Sinto muito."

"Eu tinha só dez anos, mas eu compreendia completamente o que se passava. Prenderam o cara, mas um advogado filha da mãe, muito bem pago pelo dinheiro dos pais do assassino do meu irmão, conseguiu deturpar as provas apresentadas, o desgraçado provou que a arma não era dele, e não estava no local do crime com um falso álibi. E o cara foi inocentado. Jurei que o veria pagar. Me tornar policial se tornou a minha meta. Acis era um modelo para mim e para os nossos primos. Quando disse que seria policial tinha onze anos...Aioria disse que seria também, e hoje trabalhamos juntos."

Miro parou de falar um instante.

"Ainda provarei a todos que aquele cara matou meu irmão...e o verei na cadeia pra sempre."

"Desculpe, não queria..."

"E você, Ikki? Por que quis ser da policia?"

"Eu tinha uma namorada. Ficávamos juntos desde a oitava serie."-e sorriu.-"Alguns dias antes da formatura, ela foi assassinada."

Miro baixou o olhar. Ninguém ali estava naquela vida por causa de glamour ou altos salários, isso não existia. Todos tinham motivos.

"E o que houve?"

"O Filho da mãe fugiu antes de ser preso e ainda esta foragido."

"Deve ser difícil para a família."

"A mãe de Esmeralda foi embora de casa quando ela era uma menina, nem apareceu no enterro da própria filha. O pai dela foi o filho da mãe que a matou."

Quando Miro ia dizer algo, viram o agente Radamanthis sair irritado da sala, sendo seguido pelo capitão Hess, que estava tão furioso quanto ele.

"Irei relatar ao Bureau o desastre que seu agente eh como negociador!"-ameaçava o capitão, parando de repente ao ver Miro.-"ALESSANDROS! O QUE FAZ AQUI?"

"Combinando pôquer com o Ikki?"

"Pôquer?"-ele olha para Ikki que confirma.-"Ta, não posso impedi-lo de andar pelo prédio. Estamos em um pais livre...qualquer policial pode entrar na sala de reuniões e ver o que esta acontecendo...se a parceira daquele idiota não atrapalhar."

E novamente seguiu Radamanthis, disparando impropérios.

"Isso para mim soou como uma autorização para entrarmos naquela sala."-disse Miro.

"E como distraímos a garota?"-perguntou Ikki.-"Ela não me parece nem um pouco amadora. Acredito que ela seja o verdadeiro cérebro por trás da dupla."

"Eu posso mostrar a ela o charme do homem do Mediterrâneo."-sorriu malicioso, entrelaçando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Pandora saia da sala naquele momento, parecendo abatida. Vai até a maquina de café, e tem problemas para liga-la. Ikki vai em sua direção, e aperta o botão e da um tapa na maquina, liberando o liquido quente.

"Precisa ter jeitinho."-ele explicou, recebendo de volta um sorriso dela.

"Obrigada, policial..."

"Amamiya...Ikki Amamiya."

"Ou ele pode mostrar a sorte que os japoneses tem com as mulheres."-resmungou Miro. Depois olhou para os lados, fez um gesto para Ikki e foi até a Sala de reunião.

Começou a vasculhar os arquivos, pastas...a maioria era do próprio departamento e foi feito por ele e Kamus desde que os assassinatos começaram. Mas uma em particular chamou-lhe a atenção. Tinha o nome de seu parceiro na capa de uma pasta e a abriu. Engasgou ao ver que era um dossiê completo sobre a vida de Kamus. Os pais, a irmã, a esposa falecida, amigos, tudo!

Olhou em um mural, onde havia a foto de Kamus, e escrita nela com caneta tinteiro a pergunta: O que ele quer com Du Pont?

Não era preciso ser um gênio para ver que seu parceiro estava em uma bela encrenca. O assassino então tinha interesse nele! Por que? Seria algum desafeto do seu passado? Pegou a lista com os nomes de pessoas quem Kamus e Liz haviam se relacionado e escondeu em seu paletó. Depois olhou pela fresta da porta para ver se podia passar tranqüilamente.

Via Ikki e a Agente Pandora em uma conversa muito amigável...amigável até demais ao ver a mão dela segurar a do rapaz e murmurou algo no ouvido dele, se insinuando.

"Que sortudo!"-murmurou.-"Nem precisou fazer esforço para conquistar a morena!"

Avistou alguém que não pensou encontrar ali. Arthemisys.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthemisys entrou no prédio determinada a encontrar Ikki e faze-lo ouvir que o noivado era falso, que iria apresenta-lo a família e que se danasse o que eles pensassem ou falassem sobre ele não se grego.

Ela o amava, e sabia que era correspondida em igual medida. O amor deles era mais do que suficiente para superar até mesmo os preconceitos de sua família.

Subiu diretamente para o andar onde ficava o seu escritório. O avistou de costas para ela, parecia conversar com alguém. Era uma mulher bem bonita, e parecia bem atento ao que ela dizia. Caminhou devagar até ele, respirando fundo para começar a dizer tudo, quando parou de repente...ao ver a mulher se insinuar para Ikki, e ele gostar daquilo.

"Ikki?"-ela o chamou, com a voz embargada.

Ikki virou-se surpreso, mal acreditando que ela estivesse ali, ignorando completamente a outra mulher.

"Themis!"

"Parece...ocupado."-reuniu o seu orgulho e ergueu o queixo.-"Quando estiver...sozinho, conversaremos."

Deu meia volta, querendo sair dali, achando o quanto havia sido idiota.

"Espere!"-ele a segurou pelo braço.-"O que veio fazer aqui?"

"Esperava conversar com você. Mas vejo que esta ocupado. Não era nada...importante."

"Themis...escute."

"Desculpe Ikki, acho melhor eu voltar ao meu trabalho."-Pandora diz.-"Vocês podem conversar mais a vontade."

"Obrigado, agente e..."-um estalo. Ela disse que voltaria a trabalhar? Miro não havia saído da sala, e ela estava indo até ele!

Olhou para Arthemisys e depois para Pandora que se afastava. Iria livrar Miro do constrangimento, de uma sindicância...Depois ele o mataria.

"Por que não vamos tomar café juntos? Os três?"

"O que?"-perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em um bairro pobre e decadente, onde gangues disputavam as ruas com mendigos, prostitutas e desocupados, um homem usando um terno chamou a atenção de alguns rapazes.

Ele caminha diretamente a um determinado endereço, que a esposa lhe dera, quando percebeu que os garotos se aproximavam.

"Esta perdido, chefe?"-um deles perguntava.

"Tem cigarro?"-outro dizia ficando na sua frente.

O homem apenas deu um sorriso irônico, antes de exibir a arma e o distintivo que usava. O garoto estendeu as mãos ao alto em sinal de paz e se afastou.

"É tira."-disse aos outros que se afastaram.

"Voltem para a escola."-ele mandou, antes de entrar em um prédio.

O lugar estava caindo aos pedaços, havia um forte cheiro que parecia ser uma mistura dos odores de urina de animais e pessoas, esgoto e plásticos queimados. Notou que o lugar não havia luz elétrica, provavelmente por causa de um curto ou por falta de pagamento. Deu um suspiro, lamentando o local onde ele estava agora e subiu as escadas.

Parou diante de uma porta do primeiro andar e bateu. Escutou que alguém estava tendo um terrível acesso de tosse, cujo som se misturou aos de um choro de criança de um apartamento próximo. Longos segundos depois, a porta se abriu um senhor de idade arregalou os olhos ao ver quem era.

"Figlio?"-murmurou.

"Não tem o direito de me chamar assim, depois de tudo, Vicenzo."-respondeu.-"Posso entrar?"

"Claro, claro...tem o direito de estar magoado comigo ainda."-ele lhe deu passagem.-"Tem o gênio forte de sua mãe, Giovanni. A propósito, como ela esta?"

"Não vim aqui falar de minha mãe."-suspirou observando o lugar, havia apenas uma cama antiga e um colchão velho. Uma mesa, fogão velhos e uma geladeira tão antiga quanto o local. As únicas coisas ali novas era a roupa de cama, e a mala sobre ela.

"Sua esposa me deu as roupas de cama."-disse ao ver onde o filho olhava.-"Tem muita sorte em ter se casado com uma mulher tão boa. Foi abençoado."

"O que quer aqui, Vicenzo? Quando saiu da prisão?"-foi logo perguntando.

"Ha um ano...pedi que sua mãe não lhe contasse nada."

"Esteve com ela?"-ficou espantado.

"Ao contrario de você. Ela tem um coração de ouro e me perdoou...apesar de não merecer."-o homem sentou-se na cama com dificuldades, tossindo muito.-"Estou morrendo filho."

"Eu sei. E é por isso que voltou, Vicenzo?"

"Custa me chamar de pai?"

"Não tenho pai desde aquele dia."- deu um sorriso irônico.-"Quer o perdão de seus pecados antes de morrer?"

"Não. Não quero. O que fiz a você e a Dante não tem perdão."

"Não tem mesmo."-respondeu irritado, passando as mãos pelo rosto.-"Olhe para esse lugar. Não tinha economias? Por que vive aqui? Dio Santo!"

"Perdi tudo. Gastei cada centavo para que não me matassem na prisão."-e riu.-"Deveria ter deixado acabarem comigo."

"O que quer agora? Quer dinheiro para ir embora? Eu não tenho muito, mas acho que..."

"Não quero seu dinheiro."-ele fez um gesto de desdém e virou a cara irritado.-"Não preciso de caridade. Eu só quero...morrer em paz. Perto de minha família, de meus netos...de meu único filho."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus estava ajudando Marcia a recolher seus objetos da sala que usava no anfiteatro. Por sorte, o chefe do departamento de artes compreendeu a situação, se mostrando solidário e até oferecendo a ela ajuda se precisasse. Ele havia dito que se precisasse sair da cidade, se afastar do que estava acontecendo, tinha uma casa em Albany.

Marcia agradeceu, mas preferiu pensar no assunto antes de se decidir, e ainda não sabia se era seguro. Deu um suspiro enquanto olhava um livro velho, fato esse que chamou a atenção de Kamus.

"O que foi?"

"Por que ele me escolheu? Quero dizer, entre tantas pessoas nessa cidade, por que eu?"

"Não sei explicar. É difícil entender a mente de uma pessoa como esse lunático. Já estudei livros e mais livros sobre assassinos em série, mas até agora...suas mentes são um mistério para mim."

"Queria apenas entender por que?"

"Se ficar pensando nisso, com certeza acabara enlouquecendo."-comentou se aproximando dela.

Notou o olhar cansado dela, o esforço para manter-se calma diante de todos os acontecimentos, e a palidez dela.

"Não tomou café da manhã?"-perguntou-lhe.-"E almoçou?"

"Não. Não estava com fome. Sua irmã bem que insistiu que eu comesse algo...belisquei alguma coisa e só."-respondeu se levantando, ficando bem diante dele.

"Esta pálida."-tocou seu rosto preocupado.

"Estou bem."-disse em um fio de voz.

Tremula, viu o rosto de Kamus se inclinando até ela, e a respiração quente em seu rosto, que com certeza adquiria alguma cor no momento que percebeu o que aconteceria. Quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela achou que iria cair. As mãos de Kamus a seguraram pela cintura, dando-lhe apoio, e Marcia o enlaçou pelo pescoço com os braços, e ondas de calor a invadiram.

O beijo era possessivo e exigente. E pareciam querer mais. Quando se separaram, só puderam se entreolhar. Ofegantes e surpresos pelo o que aconteceu.

Sons de algumas pessoas passando perto da sala, fizeram com que Kamus se afastasse dela imediatamente, passando a mão de maneira nervosa pelos cabelos.

"Me desculpe...eu..."-dizia sem jeito.

"Não se desculpe. Eu gostei."-respondeu com sinceridade, ficando corada em seguida.

"Não acho certo...eu...vou espera-la lá fora."-avisou saindo da sala.

Marcia voltou a sentar, tocando os lábios e imaginando que aquele era o beijo mais gostoso que havia experimentado em sua vida. Kamus do lado de fora se perguntava o que havia acontecido com ele para agir assim. Que ela era bonita e atraente, não havia duvidas...mas era seu dever protege-la, prometeu isso a ela...não seduzi-la!

Continua...

\o\ Finalmente atualizado!

T.T nem acredito nisso!

Quero agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi desse fic, a todos que leram! Que pela minha felicidade, acessando meus arquivos, descobri que até agora, mais de 200 pessoas estão lendo e acompanhando cada capitulo de Police History!

Imaginem se todos mandassem reviews?O

Essa noticia me deixou muito feliz! Imensamente feliz! Isso prova que não o numero de reviews não é prova de que um fic agrada ou não as pessoas. Por isso, se acaso tiverem um fic com poucos comentários, não desanimem, olhem em Stats em sua conta veja o numero de visitas que seus fics receberam (chamados Hits)!

Obrigada mais uma vez pelos carinhosos comentários. Pela sua preferência! Beijos!


	11. Capítulo 10

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

"Devo ter perdido o juízo."-Kamus murmurou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, para se acalmar, apesar de fazer um bom tempo que havia beijado Marcia, sentia sua pulsação acelerar ao lembrar disso.-"Droga. Qual é o problema afinal? Ela é linda, desimpedida e eu...eu devo protege-la, não me aproveitar da fragilidade dela!"

"Falando sozinho vão pensar que esta louco."-um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros chegou. Era um rapaz, ao menos o que Kamus deduziu pelo timbre da voz.-"Alias, não que esteja reclamando...o que faz aqui?"

"Quem é você?"-Kamus perguntou desconfiado.

"Meu anjo. Eu que deveria perguntar isso. Trabalho aqui! Tem autorização para estar aqui?"

"Misty?"-Marcia apareceu na porta segurando uma caixa com seus pertences.-"Voltou das ferias?"

"Menina!"-Misty exclama ao vê-la e pega a caixa das suas mãos, entregando-as sem cerimônia a Kamus.-"Eu fiquei sabendo pela assistente do reitor o que houve. Sinto muito! Deve estar se sentindo horrível! Um maníaco a solto é algo até comum nessa cidade louca, mas quando um deles persegue uma amiga minha, juro que quase pirei!"

"Estou bem."-sorriu.

"Quem é ele?"-perguntou apontando para Kamus.

"Ele é um policial. Detetive Kamus du Pont. Esta cuidando do caso."

"Hum...seu guarda costas?"-e piscou malicioso.-"Com um guardas costas desses, até eu queria um louco atrás de mim."

"Misty!"-Marcia corou, e reparou que Kamus ficou sem graça.

"Aonde vai com isso, menina?"-Misty perguntou apontando para a caixa que Kamus carregava.

"Vou me ausentar do trabalho alguns dias."

"E ficara aonde?"

Quando Marcia ia responder, Kamus apressou-se em interromper a conversa.

"É uma informação confidencial."-e segurando a caixa com uma mão, a pegou pelo braço.-"Vamos."

"Que foi?"-ela perguntou sem entender a atitude de Kamus.

"Enquanto não pegarmos esse doente. Todas as pessoas que você conhece são suspeitas."-respondeu friamente.

"Mas..."

"Vamos voltar."-determinou.

Tudo o que Marcia pode fazer era concordar em silêncio com ele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Pretende abrir uma floricultura, filha?"-o senhor du Pont indagava a filha, olhando as rosas que tomavam conta do ambiente do bar.

"Não. Mas acho que deveria."-a jovem pegou um botão de rosa vermelha e aspirou seu perfume.-"Tem rosas de toda as floriculturas da cidade! Isso é um exagero!"

"Ou alguém realmente interessado em você."-disse piscando.

"Papai!"-virou-se quando a porta abriu e mais uma pessoas foi entrado com um ramalhete de rosas.-"Ah,não. Ainda ha mais?"

"Desta vez é a ultima, e eu fiz questão de entrega-las pessoalmente."-respondeu Saga, abaixando o ramalhete e revelando seu rosto.-"Lembra-se de mim?"

"Sim."-Juliane o fitou e colocou as mãos na cintura.-"O bonitão que não sabe dar cantada da outra noite. Me lembro."

"Ora, ainda se lembra de mim...e me acha bonito?"-sorriu sedutoramente.

"O que quer?"-perguntou.

_Você. _Saga teve vontade de responder, mas se conteve.

"Convida-la para jantar comigo. Hoje."

"Hum...não sei se..."-ficou pensativa, mas o pai a cutucou ao passar discretamente por ela.-"Esta bem."

"Eu posso busca-la em seu apartamento as oito?"-perguntou dando-lhe as rosas.

"Sim."

Saga sorri novamente, faz um aceno com a cabeça e sai, quando ele vai embora, Juliane sorri, cheirando as flores.

"Mulheres."-resmunga o pai.-"Quer sair com ele e se faz de difícil."

"Pai!"

"Acaso estou mentindo?"-da os ombros, retomando ao seu serviço.-"Aonde vai colocar as rosas? Tenho um bar para abrir."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nos convidar para um café? As duas?"-indagou Arthemisys, não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Por que não?"-Ikki queria matar Miro pelo o que estava havendo.

"Olha, claramente ha algo entre vocês dois e eu estou sobrando."-disse Pandora, fazendo menção de sair, no exato momento em que Miro saia da sala.

"ESPERA!"-pediu Ikki puxando-a pelo braço, impedindo-a de ver Miro sair rapidamente e sentar-se em uma mesa como nada houvesse acontecido.-"É...bem...eu faço questão de convida-la, agente...digo Pandora."

"Já se tratam pelo primeiro nome?"-indignou-se Arthemisys.-"E ainda teve coragem de me cobrar em relação aos meus pais."

"Ei. Quem aqui esta "noiva"?"-ele fez um gesto com as mãos enfatizando a palavra.-"Quem tem medo de assumir nossa relação para que todos saibam?"

"Eu já disse que não era de verdade e sim uma maluquice de meus pais!"

"Se dissesse não aos seus pais desde o inicio não teria que passar por isso."

"Realmente, vou deixa-los a sós."-disse Pandora afastando-se rapidamente, e sendo ignorada pelos dois.

"Acontece que vim aqui exatamente para lhe dizer que estava com a razão e eu IA assumir nosso compromisso com minha família. Mas mudei de idéia."-ela ergueu o queixo, controlando o nervosismo.-"Você é um galinha!"

E lhe deu as costas, mas ele a alcança.

"Arthemisys, espere ai."

O que recebeu de Arthemisys foi um tapa em seu rosto, que o deixou chocado. A jovem saiu pisando duro da andar, evitando olha-lo.

"Fiiiiiiiuuuuuuuu!"-Miro assobiou.-"Esse tapa doeu em mim."

Ikki fuzilou Milo com o olhar, parecia disposto a estrangula-lo.

"Desde quando sai com minha prima?"-indagou ignorando o olhar de Amamiya.

"Desde o Natal."-respondeu dando as costas para o colega.-"Que importa. Pra mim, esse namoro já terminou."

"Ainda gosta dela."-disse Miro.-"Eu farei o seguinte. Explico o que houve para a Themis e ela verá que você não é galinha."

"Serio?"-o encarou.

"Sim. Apenas me ajude a entender isso aqui."-mostrou os papéis.-"Os caras do FBI vasculharam a vida inteira do meu parceiro e quero saber por que."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Um pouco depois em uma cafeteria...

"Vejamos..."-Ikki ainda lia alguns arquivos.-"Quando Kamus entrou na Homicídios do departamento houve um assassinato em que ele trabalhou, mas não solucionou o caso."

"Parece que o assassino copiou uma lenda urbana ao roubar os rins do infeliz. E os deixou do lado do corpo."-Miro bebericou o café.-"Mas o cara é nosso Cinéfilo?"

"Havia uma nota a respeito do filme Lenda Urbana."-Ikki prosseguiu.-"Mas como não houve mais casos ou o assassino se manifestou. Nem pistas. O caso foi encerrado. Arquivo dos casos sem solução. Lembro de ouvir Kamus dizer que nunca se conformou de não ter resolvido esse."

"Talvez seja o Cinéfilo. Que retornou anos depois. Ha quanto tempo conhece o meu parceiro?"

"Trabalho no departamento ha dois anos. Desde o meu primeiro caso com meu parceiro Mastrangelo."-respondeu.

"Kamus esta há quatro anos no Departamento. Um ano na Homicídios até prender um psicopata conhecido como Leviatã, e ser promovido e convidado para o DCE."-continuou Miro.-"Praticamente na mesma época em que ficou viúvo."

"Sim."

"Sabia que Liz tinha um irmão?"-indagou encarando Ikki que pareceu surpreso com a informação.

"Pelo o que ouvi do pessoal, ela era filha única!"

"De acordo com o FBI, não. Liz...Elizabeth Jones...era Elizabeth Bergman antes de ser adotada pelos Jones aos nove anos e ter o sobrenome deles. Tinha um irmão mais jovem um ano que ela. Gustav."

"Eu não fazia idéia disso."-Ikki pensou.-"Acha que isso tem algo a ver com o Cinéfilo?"

"Começo a pensar que sim. Será que Kamus sabia de seu cunhado?"-perguntou-se Miro pensativo.-"Acho melhor ligar pro Kamus e contar isso pra ele."

"Boa idéia."

Miro pegou seu celular e rapidamente discou alguns números, mas nao obteve resposta.

"Esta desligado?"

"Por que..."-o bipe de Ikki toca e ele observa a chamada.-"Droga! É o capitão. Trabalho com certeza."

"Eu me viro, Amamiya. Obrigado pela ajuda."

"Disponha."-e pegou o casaco saindo rapidamente da cafeteria.

"Saco. Não ha nenhuma foto desse tal de Gustav!"-praguejou Miro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois, em um hotel modesto, mas familiar.

"Não quero ficar aqui."-resmungou o velho, fazendo Giovanni revirar os olhos impaciente.

"Não ficara naquela pocilga, Vicenzo."-respondeu caminhando e carregando a única mala do senhor pelos corredores do pequeno hotel.

"É o que posso pagar com meu dinheiro, figlio."-respondeu dando uma de durão.-"Nao pedi seu dinheiro. Quero morrer com dignidade!"

"Maeve insiste em te ver e cuidar do senhor. Não posso impedi-la de vê-lo, e não quero que ela vá até aquele lugar perigoso."-respondeu abrindo a porta do quarto que era destinado ao pai.

"Certo. Esta certo. Se fosse minha esposa, também não gostaria."-o velho entrou e olhou ao redor.-"É um bom lugar."

"Tenho que voltar ao trabalho."-falou sem graça, largando a mala no chão.-"Dinheiro para remédios?"

"Io já disse que nao quero dinheiro. Não quero que pense que voltei para ficar sugando seu dinheiro."-respondeu bravo.

"Não pensei isso, Vicenzo."-colocando a mão no bolso e tirando a carteira.

"Nunca me chamara de pai?"-perguntou sentando com ar cansado em uma poltrona.

"Nunca fez nada que merecesse isso."

"Máscara da Morte."-falou o velho sorrindo.

"O que disse?"

"Era assim que o chamavam no colegial. O terror do time de futebol! Máscara da Morte!"-falou com certo orgulho.-"Eu assistia a seus jogos. Assisti sua formatura. Vi quando foi ao seu baile de formatura parecendo um pingüim ao lado de Maeve...que alias parecia um ângelo."

Por um momento ele não soube o que dizer.

"Ficou esses anos todos me espionando?"

"Espionando?"-falou um palavrão em italiano.-"Eu acompanhei sua vida...de longe. Quando terminou o colegial e foi pra faculdade, eu decidi que iria realmente me afastar. Você não precisava de mim...se tornou um homem de verdade sem mim. Então...me prenderam."

"Mama me contou sobre sua prisão."-o celular dele tocou e atendeu, conversou com a pessoa e desligou-"Trabalho. Preciso ir."

O velho só fez um gesto com a mão, não olhado para o filho. Giovanni balançou a cabeça e saiu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Porto de Nova Iorque...

"O que fazemos aqui, Amamiya? Acabamos de resolver um caso, preciso de um descanso."-reclamava Giovanni ao lado do seu parceiro, em direção ao cerco policial que separava a cena do crime dos curiosos.

"Eu sei. Você não é o único que queria um descanso."-Ikki suspirou.-"Disseram que era urgente. E que o capitão foi especifico em relação a isso."

"Ah, Catso!"-resmungou antes de passar pela barreira policial.-"Então? Cadê o corpo?"

"Bem..."-um dos policiais uniformizados ficou sem graça e apontou para dois enormes contêineres, um em cima do outro.

"Cadê?"-perguntou novamente sem muita paciência.

"Entre os contêineres, senhor."-respondeu.

Ikki e Giovanni olharam para os enormes contêineres, e repararam na mancha de sangue que escorria abundamente entre eles.

"Merda."-disse o italiano.

"Vamos erguer isso."-ordenou Ikki a um funcionário do porto que usava um guindaste.-"Erga com cuidado!"

O homem concordou com um gesto afirmativo, erguendo o contêiner de cima. Todos os presentes não esconderam o desagrado da visão do corpo, preso no contêiner de cima, como um inseto esmagado na sola de um sapato.

"Virou literalmente...uma panqueca."-falou Giovanni.

"Como tiramos o corpo daqui?"-Ikki imaginava o que fazer.

"Detetives."-um policial aproximou-se entregando algo aos detetives.-"A razão do capitão chamá-los esta aqui."

"Um passaporte? Quem era o infeliz?"-perguntou Ikki.

"Mitsumasa Kido."-respondeu Giovanni analisando o documento.-"O que um milionário japonês fazia aqui no Porto?"

"A pergunta é...quem fez isso com ele? Melhor chamar a perícia."-falou Ikki coçando a cabeça.-"Ligue para o Petronades. E peça para ele trazer uma pá"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meia hora depois, Aioria chegava ao Porto. Com a ajuda de uma escada, foi colocado no alto de um dos contêineres, e examinava com calma o corpo, segurando uma pá de lixo nova em folha.

"Da pra retirar esse corpo hoje?"-perguntou Ikki impaciente.

"Acho que sim."-respondeu Aioria olhando a pazinha e jogando-a para Ikki.-"Segura."

"Não vai..."

Aioria segura no corpo esmagado da parte de cima do contêiner e com um puxão...CREEEESHH! Dspregou o corpo da parte de cima do pesado contêiner.

"...precisar disso?"-Ikki deu os ombros e entregou a pazinha a seu parceiro.-"Isso foi nojento!"

"Ei...sabe o que é legal?"-perguntou Aioria observando bem o corpo.

"Não. O que?"-perguntou Giovanni.

"Teremos que procurar a outra metade do corpo."

"Outra metade? Temos só a metade de um corpo?"-Ikki espantou-se e olhou ao redor, os milhares de contêineres do porto de Nova Iorque.-"Que..."

"Merda."-completou Giovanni.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus e Marcia chegavam ao prédio onde a irmã do policial morava, estacionando.

"O que faremos aqui?"-ela perguntou, estranhando.

"Vamos pegar algumas coisas, roupas. Minha irmã não vai se importar. E eu vou leva-la para algum lugar seguro."

"Lugar seguro?"

"Sim. Prometi que não deixaria nada acontecer com você. Costumo cumprir minhas promessas."-ele a fitou e Marcia sentiu seu pulso acelerar.

"Eu...eu sei disso."

"Marcia. Sobre o beijo, eu..."-começou a falar meio sem jeito.

"Se arrepende?"

"Não. Nem um pouco."-respondeu sincero.

"Nem eu."

"Marcia..."-ele sussurrou.

"Sim?"

"Estivemos tão ocupados com isso tudo. Em sua segurança...que não tive tempo de lhe dizer que...o quanto a acho bonita."

Marcia sorriu docemente. No momento seguinte percebeu que Kamus ia beija-la novamente. E, que queria muito que isso acontecesse. Lábios se tocaram exigentes, ele a segurou pela nuca, puxando-a mais para perto de si.

Batidas na janela do carro fizeram os dois se afastarem rapidamente. Kamus olhou furioso para o rosto do seu parceiro que acenava para ambos com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Tava procurando você, parceiro."-disse Miro assim que Kamus abriu a porta do carro.-"Oi, Marcia. Desculpe se atrapalhei algo."

"Fala logo o que quer."-falou Kamus puxando Miro para longe do carro.

"Acho que deveria ler isso."-ele mostrou a pasta que havia pego a Kamus e depois ficou sorrindo.

"Que cara é essa?"-Kamus perguntou.

"Eu nasci com ela."-continuou sorrindo.-"Você e a Marcia, hein?"

"Mude de assunto!"-pediu Kamus rispidamente.-"O que é isso?"

"Achei que ajudaria nesse caso do Cinéfilo. Mas só me deu mais dor de cabeça."-falou Miro.-"É um dossiê que o FBI tem de você. Ao que me parece...você e o maluco por filmes tem algo em comum."

"O que disse?"-Kamus parecia surpreso.

Continua...

Mais uma atualização! Viva!

Um novo mistério para Ikki e Giovanni "Mascara da Morte"!

Quem será o assassino? Dêem suas opiniões!

Um beijo e agradecimentos pelos reviews! São eles que me incentivam a continuar! \o\


	12. Capítulo 11

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Kamus lia e relia os documentos que seu parceiro havia lhe entregado a pouco. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras ali contidas. Elizabeth...a sua Liz tinha um irmão! Como não soube disso antes? Como os Jones não lhe contaram nada?

Sentados no café, Miro e Marcia encaravam Kamus que mantinha uma expressão sisuda e sombria concentrado na leitura.

"Acham que esse tal de Gustav Bergmam possa ser o nosso psicopata?"-perguntou Kamus pausadamente antes de colocar o dossiê sobre a mesa, ainda fitando a foto da esposa, criança no orfanato e um garotinho, que de tão delicado parecia uma menina, ao seu lado.

Marcia engoliu seu café com dificuldade, toda essa situação era demasiada desagradável para ela. Kamus era viúvo, mas aparentemente o fantasma da esposa ainda o rondava.

"Provavelmente."-concordou Miro.

"Não ha fotos recentes dele?"-Kamus examinava os papeis em vão.

"Ai que esta."-Miro olhou para os lados como se não quisesse que os escutassem.-"Pedi a Mariana que procurasse qualquer coisa a respeito deste tal de Bergmam. Agora é só esperar."

"Se eu a conheço bem, vai encontrar qualquer coisa sobre Gustav."-falou Kamus encostado-se na cadeira e suspirando.-"Talvez o irmão de Liz seja o maníaco, mas por que ele invocou comigo?"

"Não sei. Ha quanto tempo não fala com seus sogros?"-Miro perguntou.

"Desde o funeral de Liz."-olhou para a janela.-"Me culpavam pela morte dela."

"Como podem culpa-lo pelo o que houve? Foi uma fatalidade!"-exclamou Marcia indignada.-"Ninguém esperava algo como aquele atentado!"

"Naquela manhã, a mãe de Liz ligou e pediu que ela não saísse de casa. Que havia tido um pesadelo. Eu disse a Sophie que era só a imaginação dela. E convenci Liz a trabalhar."-ele parou de falar e bebeu um gole de café.-"As vezes acho que se eu não fosse tão pratico, e desse ouvidos aos temores de Sophie, Liz ainda estivesse aqui."

"Não poderia ter adivinhado..."-ela falou sensiblizada, Miro permaneceu calado.

"Isso não importa agora."-Kamus falou de repente.-"Miro, gostaria que fosse a tal boate onde Kelly freqüentava. De acordo com as nossas teses, o assassino a conhecia. E os amigos dela freqüentam esse lugar."

"Certo. E você?"

"Irei visitar os Jones. E depois o orfanato onde Liz cresceu."-respondeu levantando-se da cadeira e olhando Marcia.-"Acho melhor deixa-la com suas amigas. Em hipótese alguma Marcia, quero que fique sozinha."

"Esta bem."-ela concordou, embora a vontade fosse de ficar com ele.

"Eu a levo."-disse Kamus.

"É bom que a leve."-falou Miro com um sorriso maroto, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Kamus.-"Quer dizer...para a segurança dela."

"Miro, não é o momento de..."

"A gente se fala depois, parceiro!"-Miro saiu, piscando para Marcia e deixando-os para trás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Às vezes me pergunto se este trabalho vale a pena."-resmungava Ikki ao seu parceiro enquanto eles e mais uma grande equipe policial vasculhava o porto atrás do restante do corpo de Mitsumasa Kido.

"Tem gente que acha que sim."-apontou com a cabeça para Aioria que estava concentrado demais na busca.

"Hunf. Ele é esquentado às vezes, mas leva bem a serio o trabalho."

"É o único do departamento que é esquentado?"

"Falou o 'Máscara Calminho da Morte'."-Ikki zombou.-"Você não é um poço de serenidade, Italiano."

"Todas essas palavras gentis é porque ainda não reatou com a namorada?"

"Vamos mudar de assunto?"-resmungou.

"Aqui!"-chamou Aioria agitando o braço atrás de um contêiner.-"Achei."

"Por favor, que ele não esteja esmagado também."-pediu Giovanni.

"Não esta."-falou Aioria apontando para o que sobrou do corpo.-"O que é bom, pois pode ter conservado as evidencias que precisamos para descobrir quem o matou."

"Uma coisa me intriga."-comentou Ikki para os companheiros.-"O que um milionário japonês fazia por aqui?"

"Boa pergunta."-concordou Giovanni.

Ikki notou algo no chão, aproximou-se colocando uma luva branca e o pegou. Era algum tipo de aparelho, estava quebrado e era pequeno.

"Olhem isso."

"Parece um celular. Ou o que sobrou dele."-avaliou Aioria.

"Era do Kido ou do nosso assassino?"-indagou Ikki sorrindo.

"Vamos descobrir."-concordou Giovanni.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algum tempo depois... Naquele hotel horrível onde Vicenzo estava...

A porta é arrombada com violência, dois homens truculentos olham ao redor e começam a revirar o local. Quebrando o que podiam e atraindo a atenção do sindico.

"Não esta aqui!"

"Maldito Mastrangelo! Nos enganou de novo!"-vociferou o outro zangado.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?"-um homem de camisa branca e manchada com molho apareceu na porta e foi agarrado por um dos homens pelo pescoço.-"Gasp..."

"Onde esta o velhote que morava aqui?"-perguntou.

"Eu...eu...não sei."-o homem apertou mais o pescoço dele.-"Eu juro que não sei! O filho dele apareceu e levou o velho embora! É tudo que sei! Pagou até os alugueis vencidos!"

Ele o soltou e o homem ficou sentado no chão esfregando o pescoço dolorido, olhando assustado os dois agressores saindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sala de Emergência de um certo Hospital...

"Doutora Ravanello?"-a enfermeira a chamou, fazendo a morena desviar o olhos um momento do paciente que verificava a respiração para ela.

"Sim?"

"Um rapaz insiste em vê-la."

"Estou ocupada agora. Tem outros médicos no P.S. É urgente?"-voltou a atenção ao paciente.-"Pedirei uma radiografia dos pulmões, senhor Sherman. Enfermeira, peça ao dr. Shura Hernandez que o atenda."

"Bem...ele insiste que só quer você...e acho que as rosas não são para o dr. Shura."

"Rosas?"-Camille encarou a enfermeira sem entender e foi até o corredor e teve que conter um riso ao ver quem era.

Miro Alessandros com um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas a aguardava. Quando a viu deu o seu melhor sorriso e se aproximou.

"Pensei que nosso encontro fosse sábado."-ela perguntou pegando o buquê.

"E será."-confirmou.-"Mas não agüentei de vontade de vê-la."

"Isso me soa cantada barata."-ela leva o buquê ao recepcionista e pede para que o guarde.

"Na verdade, pensei em leva-la a uma boate na cidade."-sorriu malicioso.-"Conhece a Ellisyum?"

"Ellisyum? É um antro pelo o que soube."

"Um antro bem refinado. Só a nata da nata freqüenta o lugar e poucos privilegiados."

"Não me imagino em um lugar como esse."-ela riu balançando a cabeça em negativa.

"Acho que gostara. E se o ambiente estiver ruim, vamos embora."

"Bem, eu..."

"Usted não vai nesta tal Ellisyum, vai?"-dr. Shura perguntou, intrometendo-se na conversa e encarando Miro com animosidade.

"Por que não?"-Camille o encarou.

"Como disse..é um antro."-reafirmou Shura.

"Desculpe. Primeiro...é um antro de gente fina."-disse Miro e depois apontou para Shura com o polegar olhando para Camille.-"Quem é o mala?"

"Mala!"-Camille teve a certeza que Shura socaria Miro ali e agora.

"Um amigo."-ela interrompeu ficando entre eles e olhando-os severamente.-"Com licença, tenho trabalho a fazer e o ar esta carregado de testosterona. Por que não vão marcar território em outro lugar?"

"Posso te pegar mais tarde? Onze horas?"-perguntou Miro, ignorando completamente Shura.

"Claro."-confirmou Camille, querendo se livrar de mais discussões e saindo.

"Não sei o que pretende."-falou Shura pausadamente.-"Mas se a magoar...acabo com usted."

"**Kalispera, doutor."-falou se despedindo de Shura com deboche.**

Naquele momento, Shura teve vontade de matar aquele rapaz que se colocou em seu caminho. Pensaria em um meio de tirar ele da sua vida...e na de Camille também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Radamantis chegou ao seu quarto de hotel. Queria apenas tomar um banho, esquecer de psicopatas e dormir. Teve um dia longo e cheio.

Retirou o terno e o jogou em uma poltrona, afrouxando a gravata. Lembrou-se de ligar para a sua parceira e dizer onde estava, mas preferiu tomar um banho primeiro.

Ouviu um som e levantou a cabeça olhando por sobre o ombro. A ultima coisa que viu foi um taco de basebol na sua direção, acertando-o em cheio...e depois a escuridão.

"Deveria ter me escutado, agente. Agora é tarde demais para você."-disse o agressor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Instituto Medico Legal...

"Bem...temos um corpo, dividido em dois."-começou Ikki examinando a situação, depois encarou os legistas.-"O que temos realmente, Aioria?"

"Mariana vamos começar?"-perguntou Aioria.

"Agora mesmo."-a moça respondeu animada.-"Qual metade você quer?"

"Afff..."-resmungou Mastrangelo.-"Vamos logo com isso. Perdi a fome mesmo, mas quero ir adiante com esse caso."

"Calma."-pedia Aioria examinando a metade do corpo ainda inteira.-"Colete fibras da parte esmagada, Mariana...veremos se encontramos algo de interessante. Como a causa da morte."

"Já sei a causa da morte."-falou Ikki fazendo um gesto com as mãos.-"Ele virou panqueca."

"Talvez."-respondeu Aioria, pegando um bisturi e cortado um pequeno pedaço.-"Que sorte parte do tórax não ter sido esmagada."

"O que encontrou?"-Ikki e Mastrangelo se aproximaram curiosos.

"Nove milímetros."-mostrou a bala que retirava com uma pinça.-"Alojada bem no pulmão. Atravessou-o e se alojou no osso da costela."-ele vira o que sobrou do corpo, e vê a marca do buraco da bala nas costas.-"Entrou aqui. Atiraram em suas costas."

"E acha que foi a bala que o matou?"

"Provavelmente."-respondeu Aioria limpando a bala e entregando-a aos policiais.-"Toda sua. Achem a arma..."

"Achamos nosso assassino."-sorriu Ikki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamus estaciona em frente ao prédio de apartamentos onde as amigas de Marcia estavam residindo enquanto o apartamento antigo não era liberado.

"Tem certeza?"-perguntou Kamus.-"Pensei melhor e se você quiser ficar..."

"Não. Estou bem."-ela falou de repente.-"Minhas amigas e seus namorados me farão companhia. Não ficarei sozinha."

"Liguei para o Chefe, ele mandara homens para fazerem a sua segurança. Marcia..."-Por mais que pensasse, Kamus não compreendia a mudança de humor de Marcia. Uma hora parecia receptiva, depois fica distante.

"São elas."-apontou as duas jovens que apareceram acompanhadas por seus respectivos namorados.-"Liguei avisando que ficaria aqui."

"Esta bem."-ele suspirou e depois lhe entrega um celular.-"Mantenha contato. E se ver algo ou alguém suspeito, ligue para mim ou para o Alessandros."

"Claro."

Ela pega o aparelho e seus dedos se tocam, foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por ambos os corpos. Encaram-se por um instante, e Marcia desvia-se do olhar e desce do carro.

Kamus a observa entrar no edifício, acompanhada pelos amigos, suspira e liga o carro. Depois descobriria o que estava havendo. Mulheres...jamais as compreenderia. Ligou o radio, para se distrair, enquanto seguia rumo a Winthchester...onde residiam os Jones.

"_Atenção fãs da banda finlandesa de Love Metal Guerreiros Deuses."-_dizia a locutora.-"_Esta confirmadissima a turnê pela América, começando por Nova Iorque, fãs! E adivinhem só? Esta que vos fala, alem de fã desses vikings lindos, fui escolhida entre tantos radialista da América para acompanha-los! Não é o Maximo? Ficarei 24 horas com eles, agarradinha em seu vocalista...o loiro e saradissimo Siegfried! Agora o maior sucesso do ano desta banda...Odins Rage!"_

"Hunf!"-resmungou Kamus desligando o radio.-"Detesto Metal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga estacionou seu Porshe Carrera preto em frente ao apartamento onde a senhorita Du Pont residia. Como estava ansioso demais para vê-la e não queria dar outra péssima impressão, acabou chegando cedo demais.

Subiu até o apartamento vinte minutos antes, tocou a campainha e para a sua surpresa, ela o atendera usando ainda um roupão.

"Estou atrasada?"-ela disse olhando o relógio.-"Acabei de sair do banho."

"Não...eu me precipitei em chegar mais cedo."-desculpou-se, tentando olhar demais para o corpo que possivelmente estava nu por debaixo do roupão.

"Me troco logo. Sente-se e fique a vontade."-disse voltando ao quarto.

Como um cavalheiro, Saga procurou não espionar, mas de soslaio viu seu vulto, e isso foi o suficiente para deixa-lo tenso. Pedia a Deus que lhe desse forças para resistir à vontade de entrar naquele quarto e toma-la nos braços, mas sabia que com ela teria que ser devagar.

Não era como suas outras conquistas, aos quais acostumaram-se a jogar-se em sua cama ao primeiro sinal.

Podia ouvi-la no quarto, vestindo-se, e imaginava cada detalhe. Isso, porem, não contribuía em nada para aplacar o que ele sentia. Desejo...

Não suportou mais a tortura e voltou-se para espiar pelo vão da porta que estava entreaberta. Pode vê-la colocando alguns vestidos diante de si, escolhendo o que usaria. Não usava mais nada alem da calcinha, e isso fez Saga engolir em seco.

Repreendeu-se por estar agindo como um adolescente e voltou-se num rompante, no intuito de se afastar para nada mais ver. Bateu em uma mesinha com um vaso no corredor com o movimento brusco e Juliane gritou, lá do quarto:

"O que foi isso?"

"N-nada! Esta tudo bem."-contudo, sentia-se um completo idiota.

No entanto, vira que a porta do quarto fora completamente fechada, como se ela soubesse que estava sendo espionada. Ótimo! Agora ela pensaria que ele fosse um pervertido! Recriminava-se em pensamento.

Em minutos, ela aparecia, com um vestido vermelho de alças, justo ate os joelhos...deslumbrante era a palavra que ele a descreveria no momento. Já a achava linda com as roupas simples comandando o bar, agora...

"Desculpe-me."

"Desculpar-se pelo o que?"-ela indagou , mas pareceu entender do que se tratava sorriu sem graça.-"Deveria ter fechado melhor a porta."

"Olhe, eu não pretendia espionar. Não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisas...eu...olhei ...você estava lá e...deve me achar um pervertido."

"Não fique assim, Saga."-ela pegou a bolsa e passou por ele.-"Eu também olharia se fosse você se trocando."

Saga sorriu de leve.

"Bem...para você não me importaria de fazer um strip-tease."

"Isso é uma proposta?"

"Sim."

"Lamento."-ela da um beijo de leve no rosto dele.-"Mas não vou a um show particular de strip no primeiro encontro. Vamos?"

"Espero que esteja com fome."

"Faminta."-e sorriu.-"Mas que fique claro uma coisa. Eu não beijo no primeiro encontro...a não se que mereça isso."

"Então, me esforçarei para merecer."

Algum tempo depois, Juliane começou a achar que os planos de Saga não incluíam um restaurante, quando deixaram a área metropolitana e encaminharam em direção a Manhattan.

"Pensei que iríamos a um restaurante."

"Para que restaurante se o melhor chef da Europa cozinha para mim."-e sorriu.

Mais algum tempo e eles chegaram a um elegante edifício de apartamentos, que Juliane deduzira que só os bem ricos e famosos residiam ali.

"Mora aqui?"

"Cobertura."-e acrescentou.-"A vista da cidade do alto é magnífica!"

Ela observou a mão estendida, convidativa e a aceitou. Só esperava não estar cometendo nenhum erro do qual se arrependeria depois...mas quem se importa com isso agora?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Não vai falar mais nada, Marcia?"-Roberta perguntou a amiga com olhar preocupado.

"Que tem um maníaco atrás de mim?"-suspirou.-"Acho que já disse tudo."

"Sei..."-Beta, como era chamada pelas amigas olhou para Milla e fez um sinal com a cabeça como se pedisse ajuda.

"Shaka!"-Milla deu um salto.-"To com fome."

"Eu farei um sanduíche natural. Daqueles que você gosta."

"Não! Quero comida Tailandesa. Daquele restaurante que voce me levou ontem."

"Mas, comemos comida tailandesa ontem."-comentou Mu.

"Vamos comer hoje de novo, amor."-Beta da um beijinho na boca de Mu e pede com charme.-"Vão buscar?"

"Esta bem."-suspirou Mu.-"Se queriam conversar a sós..."

Depois que os dois rapazes saíram para buscar o jantar, Milla e Beta cercaram Marcia.

"Vai falando! O que realmente esta te incomodando neste momento não é um louco homicida!"-começou Milla.-"Tem policiais lá fora e seus amigos aqui dentro,então."

"Fala mulher!"

"Eu...acho que gosto dele."-começou a falar.

"Dele quem?"-Milla ficou confusa.

"Do policial lindo que trouxe ela aqui,boba!"-Beta a cutucou.-"E qual o problema de você gostar dele? Vá em frente! É tão romântico, se apaixonar pelo herói que salvou sua vida."

"Ele ainda deve amar a esposa morta."-respondeu se levantando e indo para o quarto.-"E não tenho pique para disputar um homem com uma lembrança. Eu não teria chances."

E fechou a porta do quarto, caindo na cama em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IML

"Aquela é a neta do Kido?"-Ikki perguntou observando a jovem que parecia olhar para o nada, os olhos já vermelhos mostravam que havia chorado muito.

"Sim. Saori Kido."-Aioria confirmou.-"Nem tem dezoito anos e já é a maior fortuna do mundo!"

"O mundo é injusto."-falou Giovanni com sarcasmo.-"Já deram a noticia?"

"Sim. O mordomo fez o reconhecimento dos objetos pessoais."-disse Aioria.-"Não achei aconselhável que ela visse o estado do corpo do avô."

"Parentes?"

"Ninguém. Os pais morreram quando era um bebe, o Kido era o único familiar que conhecia."-respondeu Aioria com uma pasta.-"Sabem o interessante?"

"Hum?"

"O mordomo é o tutor legal da senhorita Kido em caso de morte do velho. Ou seja..."-aponta para o mordomo que chegava ao local e conversava com a garota.-"O careca ali manda e desmanda."

"Quero interroga-los."-Ikki determinou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamus depois de mais de duas horas dirigindo, chegou a uma área afastada, residencial e antiga. As casas eram parecidas e o diferencial era o estado de conservação de cada uma.

Mas ele conhecia o caminho que deveria seguir até a residência dos Jones. Estacionou em frente à casa e estranhou que ela estivesse escura. Olhou ao redor, não via vizinho algum. Caminhou e notou a grama que precisava ser aparada e os jornais que se acumulavam.

Pensou na possibilidade de estarem viajando...mas Christopher odiava estradas e aviões, só viajava quando não tinha escolha alguma.

Tocou a campainha, e nada. Resolveu bater na porta e esta se abriu quando o fez. O instinto de policial falou mais alto e Kamus sacou a sua arma, antes de entrar sorrateiramente na casa.

Não havia nada nas salas e cozinha do andar térreo, começou a subir as escadas, ao chegar ao andar superior, sentiu aquele odor próprio que estava acostumado em sua profissão...o odor pútrido de carne morta. Cobrindo as narinas e a boca com um lenço, foi ao quarto que era de seus sogros.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com um cenário de horror.

Sophie e Christopher Jones...mortos, há dias, deitados em sua cama.

Kamus desviou o olhar, lamentando o que houve. Eram pessoas queridas, família...os pais de Liz...sua atenção foi desviada para um envelope em um canto da cômoda, endereçado a ele. Saiu do quarto, chegando na escada procurou respirar.

Depois de se recuperar o abriu.

"_**Olá detetive...**_

_**Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde viria aqui...bem, agora o show realmente começou! Agora...eu vou mostrar realmente do que sou capaz."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em um ponto escondido da cidade.

"Acorda...vamos, acorda."

A voz de seu seqüestrador, e os leves tapas que levava em seu rosto o despertara, mas uma luz colocada diretamente sobre o seu rosto o impedia de ver o rosto de quem o atacara.

"Quem é você?"-perguntou.

"Quem sou eu? Ora, Agente... assim me ofende."-e deu uma risada.-"Eu avisei que não deveria se intrometer e que deveria trazer meu astro principal de volta!"

"Quem é você, maluco?"

"Agente Radamantis."-o agente do FBI olha com terror os objetos de tortura que seu captor exibia.-"O show esta apenas começando."-e ele liga o radio colocando uma musica dos Rolling Stones.

Em seguida...foram os gritos de Radamantis que encontraram eco no enorme galpão onde estava.

Continua...

\o\Mais um!

Mais um finalizado! Bem...ao menos o capitulo! XD!

Agradecimentos a todos que acompanham o fic, em especial a **Marcia, Pandoraamamiya, Nike, Arthemisys, Fabi Washu, Leandro0001, Shakinha, Lulu-lilits, ÁquilaMarin, Petit Ange, Milla-chan, naru misato-san (beta), NaruL, Mikage-sama, Craviée, Aline, Darkrose, Kurt da Corona boreal (I love you, Kurt), Pingüim Aquariano (IZA!), e a todos que acompanham o fic!**

**Beijos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Kamus sentado na varanda da casa procurava respirar melhor. O sentimento de culpa pela morte de seus sogros havia sido substituído pelo desejo de trazer justiça a eles. Decidido retornou para dentro da casa, diretamente ao escritório de Christopher Jones, somente ali estariam os documentos de adoção de Liz.

Vasculhou as gavetas, armários, atrás dos livros da velha estante e escondido exatamente atrás de um livro velho, havia uma pasta. Abrindo-a, deparou-se com os documentos de Liz, incluindo o de adoção, com o nome do orfanato.

"Finalmente."-em seguida pegou o celular e discou chamando por seu parceiro.-"Atende...atende.."-longos segundos depois.-"MILO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De Nova Iorque

"Ei, não grita!"-Milo atende o seu celular, dirigindo a caminho do apartamento de Camille.-"Aonde você está?"

"Na casa dos meus sogros."-Kamus suspira.-"Estão mortos...Milo, o desgraçado esteve aqui."

"Que?"-Milo segura a vontade de falar um palavrão e depois diz.-"Adivinha, o agente do FBI, o tal Radamanthis também sumiu."

"Isso não é bom. Milo preciso que proteja Marcia na minha ausência."

"Aonde vai?"

"Procurar mais pistas sobre o irmão de Liz. No momento ele é o meu principal suspeito."

"E eu irei até a boate onde Kelly freqüentava. A teoria que o lunático era seu conhecido é grande."-depois acrescentou.-"Mariana está verificando as chamadas de telefone do celular da vítima."

"Ikki e Giovanni não podem ajudar?"

"Eles e o Aioria estão em outro caso. A pedido do prefeito."

"Estamos nessa sozinhos?"-Kamus suspirou.

"EI! Sem pessimismo. A gente pega o cara."-estacionou o carro.-"Agora tenho que ir. Eu..."-parou de falar ao ver a bela doutora Ravanello aparecendo com um vestido vermelho justissimo e curto ser aproximando, num contraste sedutor com seus longos cabelos negros. Ele suspira.-"O dever me chama."-e desliga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamus saiu da casa, ligando em seguida para o 911 e se identificando, ao alertar sobre os corpos na casa. Sabendo o modus operandi do assassino, a perícia local não encontraria nada.

Teria que agir conforme seus instintos. Ligou o carro e dirigiu até o Orfanato, que ficava a três horas de viagem dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No necrotério.

"Vim assim que me chamou."-Ikki entrou e encontrou Aioria anotando alguma coisa numa ficha, diante do corpo de Mitsumasa Kido, devidamente coberto.-"Que foi?"

"Cadê seu parceiro?"

"Em casa. Parece que está com problemas em família. E então?"

"Talvez tenhamos uma pista."-Aioria levantou o tecido que cobria uma das partes ainda intactas da vítima.-"Está vendo essas marcas?"

"Hum...arroxeadas, simétricas..."-Ikki analisou.

"Ele levou uma surra."-apontou para as marcas.-"Ainda estou tentando saber com o que bateram nele. Mas o objeto não é grande. E estas marcas aqui..."

"Soco inglês."-falou o policial.

"É bem provável."

"Amanhã iremos interrogar os suspeitos. E pedirei um mandato para vasculhar o apartamento que a vítima usava na cidade."-falou esfregando os olhos.

"Está cansado. Vá para casa."-sugeriu Aioria e Ikki concordou com um aceno de cabeça saindo da sala.

Passou por sua mesa, pegando o casaco. E ainda pensando no novo caso, desceu o elevador. Na saída do edifício, estancou ao ver quem o esperava, encostado em seu carro.

"Themys?"

"Oi, Ikki."

"O que faz aqui?"

"Eu fiquei andando por aí, pensando...refletindo...e cheguei a conclusão de que..."-ela dá um sorriso nervoso.-"Que começamos errado a nossa relação."

"Themys..."

"Desde o início eu deveria ter mostrado a todos que eu não ligava para o que meus pais pensassem. O que importava era você...nós..."-ela passou a mão sobre o rosto, enxugando uma lágrima.-"Me desculpe por ter te envolvido na minha insegurança. Você merece coisa melhor que namorar uma..."

Ikki aproximavasse dela a cada frase que ela dizia.

"Mereço quem?"

"Aquela morena que precisa tomar sol urgente!"-ela disse nervosa.-"Merece namorar alguém como ela. Não acredito que disse isso!"

"Não posso."

"Por...por que?"

Ikki a segurou pela cintura e ficou a milimetros de sua boca.

"Eu gosto de outra morena...uma grega muito ciumenta e insegura. Mas pretendo mostrar para ela que não precisa ficar assim..."

"P-pretende? Como?"-perguntou quase num suspiro.

Ikki abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a.

Themys derreteu-se no calor dos braços dele e da ternura do beijo doce. Sem resistir, envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços e pressionouo-se contra o corpo másculo.

Um deles gemeu. E Themys teve certeza de que era Ikki, mas poderia ter sido ela também.

As mãos grandes e fortes as puxaram para mais perto, enquanto ele aprofundava a carícia. Themys mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior. A língua habilidosa dele deliniou o lábio superior dela antes de adentrar a boca para explorá-la.

Com uma carícia lenta com a língua, afastou-se da boca dele. Não podia dizer qual dos dois mostrava a respiração mais ofegante. Os olhos azuis de Ikki ficaram escuros e sedentos ao encontrar a face dela.

"Vamos embora?"-ele sugeriu.

"Sim. Mas quero ir para a sua casa."-ela o encarou.-"Quero passar esta noite com você."

"Tem certeza?"-o coração dele acelerou.

"Sim."-e o beijou de novo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boate Ellisyum.

"Esta é a Ellisyum?"-Camille olhou para a movimentação em frente a boate e depois apra Milo.-"Não precisa ter um convite para entrar ali?"

"Deixa comigo."-ele pisca em resposta.-"Vamos?"

"O que pretende, policial?"

"Eu?"-ele se fez de inocente, mas ela o olha severa.-"Apenas farei algumas perguntas lá...sobre um caso."

"E está me usando?"-Camille se sentiu ofendida.-"Que caso?"

"Ouviu nos jornais. O tal Cinéfilo Maluco. Ele pegou no pé do meu parceiro, parecem que tem alguma rixa com ele."

Camille suspirou e disse friamente:

"Por que me trouxe?"

"Não queria despertar suspeitas vindo aqui sozinho."-e tocou em seus cabelos.-"E queria ficar um tempo com você."

"Entramos lá, faça as perguntas e me leve para casa. Depois não fale mais comigo."

Determinando isso, abriu a porta do carro e desceu. Milo quis se socar por ter sido tão estúpido. Desceu rapidamente do carro para acompanhá-la, que já estava um pouco distante, visivelmente irritada. A alcançou e a pegou pelo braço, se dirigindo aos seguranças que cuidavam de quem entrava ou saia da boate.

Disfarçando, Milo pagou uma generosa quantia ao porteiro, que mais parecia um gorila, devido à sua estatura, e entraram. O som contagiante da música eletrônica, somada ao cenário, carregado de luzes, cores e fumaça era um convite tentador para entrar na pista. Mas Camille pegou a direção do bar, sentando-se em seguida e fazendo um pedido.

"Camille!"-Milo falou alto, para que sua voz se sobressaisse ao barulho.-"Sei que fui um idiota! Mas me dê uma chance!"

"Milo, você não tem que trabalhar?"-ela respondeu seca, bebendo seu martini.

Milo percebeu que no momento não conseguiria nada com ela, fez um gesto para o barman e mostrou uma foto de Kelly:

"Conhece ela?"

"Talvez."-o homem deu os ombros e fez um sinal pedindo dinheiro. Milo colocou uma nota na mesa e o homem olhou ao redor.-"Acho que conheço sim. Ela sempre vinha aqui, com alguns caras estranhos."

"Que caras?"

Ele fez sinal pedindo mais dinheiro. Milo balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso nervoso, com um gesto rápido o pegou pela gravata e mostrou outra foto de Kelly,desta vez retirada do IML.

"Um desses "caras" pode ter assassinado esta garota. Esta vendo como ele a deixou?"-segurando ele pela nuca e com um olhar ameaçador acrescentou, diante das expressões assustadas do homem e de Camille.-"Onde eles estão?"

"A-ali!"-o homem apontou para um canto onde um grupo de góticos dançava.

Milo soltou o pobre homem e caminhou até o grupo. Com as mãos nos bolsos, se aproximou daquelas pessoas, todas vestidas de negro, maquiagem pesadas, que até os homens usavam.

"E aí, gente animada!"-ele cumprimentou com um sorriso, todos o olharam com tédio.-"Preciso perguntar uma coisa pra vocês."

"Cai fora."-uma garota de cabelo pink e uma pesada maquiagem azul disse, mostrando o dedo médio para o Milo.

"Que gracinha! Papai sabe que está na rua até essa hora?"-e mostra o distintivo, alguns resmungaram desanimados.-"Respostas?"

"Que você quer?"-um rapaz, de aparencia andrógina perguntou.

"Sobre a amiga de vocês."-Mostra a foto, da autópsia, alguns levam a mão a boca ao reconhecê-la.-"Quero fazer algumas perguntas."

"Olha, a gente não vê a Kelly há dias. Desde que ela se enturmou com um sujeito que parece modelo de capa de revista."-falou uma das garotas.

"Sabem o nome dele?"

"Não."-foi a resposta de todos.

"Preciso que façam um reconhecimento."-apontou ao redor.-"Ele está aqui?"

"Não o vimos."

Milo suspirou, isso não ia dar em nada. E ainda estragou sua noite com Camille.

"Mas um dos donos da boate parece ser amigo dele."-um comentou.-"Já os vi conversando várias vezes."

"E quem são os donos da Ellisyum?"

"Aqueles."-uma garota apontou para dois homens, gêmeos.-"Os caras não falam os nomes deles, mas todos aqui os conhecem por Tanatos e Hipnos. Mô doidera esses nomes!"

Ao vê-los e escutar os nomes, Milo teve um mal pressentimento. Ele os conhecia sim...e teria problemas se fosse visto. Foi até Camille, que esperava no bar.

"Vamos?"-pegou em sua mão.

"Deu certo?"-ela indagou.

"Mais ou menos e..."-a mão de um homem pousou em seu ombro e Milo se viu cercado por seguranças da boate.-"E aí, galera?"

"O senhor Tanatos e o senhor Hipnos quer ve-lo."-disse um deles.

"Sério?"

"Agora."-insistiu um homem negro que parecia ter mais de dois metros.

"Camille, se quiser esperar no carro..."

"Vou com você."-disse a morena.

"Não vai!"-determinou o grego.

"Vou sim!"-decidiu e seguiu um dos seguranças.

"Mulheres."-resmungou.

Subiram alguns lances de escadas e foram convidados a entrar em um luxuoso escritorio, com uma visão panorâmica da boate. Um dos gêmeos, de cabelos dourados observava as pessoas, o outro, de cabelos prateados observava os recém-chegados.

"Pessoal."-disse o Milo.-"Há quanto tempo?"

"Pensei que o acordo com o promotor incluia você ficar longe de nossos negócios, Alessandros."-falou rispidamente Tanatos.

"Acreditem, isso não tem nada a ver com seus negócios."

"Você nos causou muitos aborrecimentos e enormes prejuizos no passado."-comentou Hipnos. Tanatos sacou uma arma, e apontou para Milo. Camille ficou assustada com a cena.-"Não faça isso, seu idiota!"

Ao ser repreendido pelo irmão, Tanatos guardou a arma e sentou novamente na mesa. Hipnos caminhou até Camille e pegou em sua mão, beijando-a.

"Sinto se meu irmão a assustou. Ele é um pouco impulsivo."-e a levou para sentar em uma poltrona.-"E ainda está aborrecido pelos problemas que seu namorado nos causou."

"Ele não é meu namorado."-disse a médica.

"Bom."-Hipnos sorriu, e depois ficou sério.-"O que o traz aqui, policial?"

"Estava numa balada com uma amiga."-respondeu inocente. E pelas expressões dos irmãos, não os convenceu.-"Investigação de homicídios."-Tanatos ficou tenso e levantou da mesa, Hipnos o deteve com um gesto.-"Eu não disse que eram suspeitos. Andaram fazendo algo que não deviam?"

"Não fizemos nada."-aquele sorriso de deboche de Tanatos indicava que fizeram coisas que Milo achou melhor nem questionar.

"Acho que um amigo de vocês está envolvido em uma onda de assassinatos em série na cidade."-falou o policial.-"O Cinéfilo."

"Eu vi no noticiário."-comentou Hipnos.-"Um absurdo achar que um dos meus amigos tem algo a ver com aquela sujeira."

"Infelizmente um psicopata não demonstra quem é realmente para as pessoas com que convive."-falou Camille.-"Pode ser seu melhor amigo, seu irmão ou seu pai...e jamais suspeitaria. A não ser que ele queira que descubra. São extremamente inteligentes."

Hipnos encarou a doutora e depois perguntou ao policial:

"De quem você suspeita?"

"Eu não sei. Não conheço a cara dele. Mas há pessoas que o reconheceriam. Preciso olhar o seu pessoal."

"Se eu ajudar..."-disse o gêmeo de olhos e cabelos dourados.-"Ficará longe da minha boate?"

"Juro."

Hipnos faz um gesto com a mão e chama o segurança.

"Ele o escoltará para fora. Apareça amanhã depois do almoço que darei as fichas de meus subordinados e protegidos."

"Certo."-Milo pegou Camille pelo braço e a levava para a saída.

"E lembre-se...longe dos meus negócios."

"Não queremos ver sua cara mais."-acrescentou Tanatos.

Milo fez um sinal positivo com os dedos e saiu. Foram escoltados, se apressaram a entrar no carro. Só depois de longe da boate, que Camille quebrou o silêncio:

"O que foi aquilo?"

"Sinto ter te envolvido nessa. Camille, sou um idiota."-falou sério.-"Não sabia que a boate era de dois desafetos que prendi em meu primeiro ano na polícia. Estavam envolvidos em roubos, tráficos e um provável assassinato. Estão soltos, pois fizeram acordos com a promotoria para entregar seus comparsas. Foi perigoso! Se Tanatos me matasse ali naquele escritório eu não me importaria...mas pensar que pudessem fazer algo com você, me deixou apavorado!"

"Apavorado? Me pareceu bem calmo!"

"Eu estava aterrorizado!"-estacionou o carro e suspirou. Depois a encarou.-"Aterrorizado por me sentir um inútil e por não conseguir protegê-la."

Tocou o rosto de Camille, tirando uma mecha de cabelos que teimava em cair sobre seus olhos e colocou atrás da orelha. Depois virou-se e ligou o carro.

"Vou te deixar em casa e..."

"Não trabalho amanhã. É minha folga."-ela disse, surpreendendo Milo.-"Gostaria de ir para a sua casa."

Ele a encarou e Camille passou a mão pelo pescoço de Milo e enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos macios, puxando-o para um beijo longo, ardente...cheio de promessas. Ficaram se beijando por algum tempo, depois seguiram para o apartamente de Milo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Após o delicioso jantar na cobertura de luxo de Saga, Juliane agradeceu ao chef Albert, elogiando-o. Depois, o milionário a conduziu até a varanda, com uma visão privilegiada da cidade de Nova Iorque ao longe.

"Gosta de morar assim? Sozinho?"-perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

"Você também mora sozinha."

"Meu irmão vive me visitando. Vejo meu pai todos os dias. Nunca me senti sozinha."

"E por que acha que eu me sinto só?"-aproximou-se, oferecendo vinho a ela.

"Pela decoração da casa. Tudo muito branco, e não vi fotografias de familiares."

"Realmente é irmã e filha de policiais."-ele riu.-"Este é meu refúgio. Onde fujo da minha família e de suas loucuras. Acha a decoração..."

"Triste."-e olhou tudo impecavelmente branco.-"Muito...branco."

Saga observou. Confessou a si mesmo que achou o gosto da decoradora da noiva de seu irmão duvidoso, mas não quis magoá-la, e aceitou as mudanças.

"E o que mudaria?"

"Algumas almofadas coloridas ajudariam."-indicou o sofá.

"Vou anotar isso."-sorriu, pegando em sua mão e levando-a ao mesmo sofá que ela indicara, fazendo-a sentar.-"Estou fazendo por merecer?"

"O que?"

"O beijo no primeiro encontro."-aproximando-se mais.

"Este encontro não acabou, Saga."-falou quase num sussurro, com a proximidade.

"Repita isso."

"O que?"

"Meu nome..."

"Saga..."

Saga entreabriu os lábios, chegando perto de seu pescoço, dando leves beijos na pele acetinada, fazendo-a gemer em resposta.

"Diga..."

"Saga..."

Ele sorriu e tomou-lhe a boca com delicadeza, que depois se tornou intenso a medida que as bocas e linguas se exploravam mutuamente. Saga deslizou a mão até a cintura de Juliane, puxando-a para mais perto de seu corpo, fazendo-a deitar-se no sofá e ser comprimida pelo peso do corpo dele.

"O que sua noiva diria se o visse com uma prostituta em sua casa?"-a voz grave de Theron os assusta.

Juliane e Saga se levantaram, mas a mulher ouviu os comentários do velho grego , indignando-a.

"O que ele disse?"-perguntou a Saga.

"Não é o que pensa e..."

"Sua noiva virá amanhã pela manhã com os pais para falarmos dos planos de casamento. Sei que quer aproveitar a vida de solteiro, mas peço que não a deixe saber que traz vadias aqui. Estou cansado de me livrar delas que sempre o procuram atrás do nosso dinheiro."

"Cale-se, Theron!"-Saga praticamente gritou, tamanha a raiva que sentia pelos comentários de seu pai sobre Juliane.

Ela por sua vez, pegou sua bolsa e o casaco que estavam sobre um criado e saiu a passos apressados do apartamento. Parou em frente ao elevador, e assim que o chamou, uma mão forte a segurou pelo braço.

"Espere! Não acredite nas palavras de Theron."

Ela se desvencilhou da mão, e o encarou com o olhar magoado.

"Não sou vadia."-disse simplesmente, entrando no elevador assim que ele entrou. No momento que a porta ia fechar, ele entrou também.-"Me deixe em paz."

"Não vou te deixar ir embora com essa idéia errada a meu respeito!"

"Eu fiz errado! Que tipo de mulher vai ao apartamento de um homem no primeiro encontro? Lógico que deduzem que este tipo de mulher é uma vagabunda e..."

"Para com isso!"-Saga a cortou imediatamente.-"Nunca pensei nada sobre isso de você! Nunca! E esse negócio de noiva é delírio de meu pai! Não há noiva!"

Ela desviou o olhar.

"Eu te achei uma mulher linda, envolvente...única!"-Saga segurou em sua mão.-"Me dê essa chance, _agape_."

"Quero ir para casa."-o elevador chegou ao seu destino e ela saiu, sendo seguida por Saga.

"Eu a levarei."

"Não."-disse firme.

"Permita que meu motorista a leve. Não deixarei que vá de táxi a essa hora!"-fez um gesto ao porteiro para que chamasse o motorista.-"_Agape mou_?"

"Preciso pensar."-por que Saga tinha que falar em grego comigo, refletia. Isso a deixava desconcertada.-"Preciso mesmo pensar."

"Então pense nisso!"-segurou com delicadeza seu queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo, e a beijou com paixão. Um beijo cheio de luxúria que só cessou por causa da pura necessidade de respirarem.

Juliane se afastou, um pouco nervosa com a situação, e perdida pelo beijo. Foi para fora do luxuoso edifício, e não olhou para trás. Saga a viu entrar na limusine que lhe pertencia e só então subiu para o seu apartamento e confrontar seu pai. O velho no mínimo enlouquecera ao entrar assim em sua casa e ofendendo sua convidada...não! Ela era mais que isso!

Entrou e deparou-se com o pai, bebendo calmamente do seu conhaque. O que o irritou ainda mais.

"Acaso enlouqueceu? Quem te deu autoridade para invadir minha casa, ofender uma pessoa que me é querida...se meter em minha vida desta maneira, Theron!"

"Sou seu pai. Este é o meu direito! E que idéia foi aquela de me telefonar e dizer que não haverá casamento? Deixei importantes reuniões de negócios no Canadá para evitar esta loucura!"

"Não me importa se esta notícia lhe dará um infarto...não vai haver casamento. Ao menos com esta pessoa que insiste em escolher. Temos objetivos diferentes na vida e caso não saiba...aqui é a América e estamos no século XXI."-passou a mão pelos cabelos,tentando ser paciente.-"Agora saia daqui. E se ousar interferir em minha vida, esquecerei que é meu pai."

"Trezentos buquês de rosas, em arranjos caros."-continuou o velho, colocando a taça de conhaque sobre uma mesinha.-"Percebi ao ver as notas deste absurdo, todos enviados ao mesmo endereço...que não é uma conquista qualquer."

"Deixe-a fora disso. Aliás, terá que se desculpar com ela."

"Não irei misturar meu sangue com o de uma americana. Não permitirei que se envolva com uma estrangeira!"-falou o velho se retirando do recinto.-"Principalmente com oportunistas."

"E eu não irei permitir que faça nada ofensivo à ela. Ou se verá comigo, ...pai."-esta última palavra foi dita com desprezo.

Theron saiu do apartamento e olhou para a nota de uma floricultura com o endereço de entrega. Pegou seu celular e discou um número. Seu filho mais novo perdeu-se na luxuria ao se envolver com uma modelo. Não permitiria que seu primogênito também se perdesse por causa de uma mulher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sofá da sua sala, Ikki e Arthemisys trocavam carícias e beijos. Por fim, ela se separou e pegou-o pela mão, levando-o ao quarto. Ikki segurou firme a pequena e delicada mão da jovem e indagou:

"Tem certeza mesmo? Ah, meu amor...não imagina o quanto eu quero isso."

"E eu também quero."

Beijos foram trocados, carícias foram se tornando mais ousadas, a medida que caminhavam até o leito e deixavam suas roupas pelo caminho. E se entregaram sem reservas ao prazer de se amarem...intensamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamus estacionou diante do velho orfanato. Era tarde da noite, mas isso não o impediu de bater insistentemente na porta até o zelador aparecer, com o olhar assustado pela aparição dele.

"Sabe que horas são?"-indagou o senhor de meia idade que o atendeu, através de uma janelinha na porta principal.-"Saia ou chamarei a polícia!"

Kamus mostra o distintivo e pergunta sem rodeios:

"Preciso falar com a direção. Onde está o responsável?"

"A irmã Grace está dormindo e..."

"Acorde-a. É um assunto policial!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcia repousava profundamente, apesar de ter adormecido com muitas preocupações e dúvidas na cabeça. A brisa noturna entrava pela janela entreaberta, estava uma noite agradável.

Nos quartos próximos, cada casal dormia profundamente, e não notavam um movimento suspeito pela casa. O homem a observava em seu sono há algum tempo, se perguntando se ela sonhava com seu policial, dito protetor.

Ele coloca uma rosa negra suavemente entre as mãos de Marcia, e beija seus lábios com delicadeza, para não acordá-la.

"Em breve, minha cara...seu nome será imortalizado!"-e se retirou do quarto, e do apartamento, sem que notassem.

Entrou em um táxi, o qual dirigia. Ligou o toca fitas e cantarolou acompanhando o ritmo dos Rolling Stones:

Time is on my side, yes it is  
Time is on my side, yes it is

Now you always say  
That you want to be free  
But you'll come running back (said you would baby)  
You'll come running back (I said so many times before)  
You'll come running back to me

Oh, time is on my side, yes it is  
Time is on my side, yes it is

You're searching for good times  
But just wait and see  
You'll come running back (I won't have to worry no more)  
You'll come running back (spend the rest of my life with you, baby)  
You'll come running back to me..."

E gargalhou ao imaginar quanto tempo Kamus levaria para descobrir a verdade. Agora, precisava fazer uma visita a uma bela agente do FBI...e seria inesquecível para ela.

Continua...

Mais uma atualização de PH, como o pessoal do Fórum apelidou carinhosamente este fic! E estamos caminhando para a reta final desta Temporada. Sim, pois PH, como os seriados policiais, terá outra temporada, graças ao sucesso que ele tem feito!

Obrigada a todos os reviews carinhosos. Obrigada mesmo!

Beijos!


	14. Capítulo 13

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Orfanato Saint James.

A irmã Grace cuida desta instituição há quarenta anos, desde que era uma noviça. E não era raro se acordada no meio da noite. Ora por uma criança febril, ora uma mãe desesperada entregando seu bemmais precioso...mas jamais um policial.

"Senhor Lagdon...ele se identificou como sendo investigador da polícia?"-a irmã perguntou enquanto andava pelos corredores com o zelador ao seu lado.

"Sim, senhora. Homicidios!"-falou o homem, ainda espantando.

"Oh, Deus...que não sejam notícias terríveis para as minhas crianças!"-pediu fazendo o sinal da cruz e entrando em seu escritório, onde Kamus aguardava, olhando as fotos da parede.-"Senhor policial."

"Tenente Kamus du Pont, Irmã."-ele se apresentou, mostrando a insígnia.

"Em que posso ajudá-lo, Tenente?"-indicou uma cadeira para que sentasse, e ficou diante dele em sua mesa.

"É sobre duas crianças que viveram neste orfanato há anos atrás. Irmãos. A irmã mais velha foi adotada, mas o caçula não. Elizabeth e Gustav. Preciso saber tudo sobre elas."

"Desculpe, Tenente. Mas todo e qualquer assunto referente às crianças de Saint James é confidencial."-respondeu a freira erguendo-se.

"Irmã...eu me casei com Elizabeth...Liz era como todos a chamavam."-Kamus falou em seu limite de auto controle.

"Liz...Jones."-murmurou a Irmã.-"Casou-se com Liz Jones?"

"Sim."

"E por que..?"

"Liz morreu, Irmã."-a freira mostrou-se chocada com a notícia.-"E seu irmão pode estar envolvido em uma série de homicídios."

"Impossível! Não Gustav!"-disse a senhora.

"Por que seria impossível?"

"Gustav era um garoto muito delicado. Tão fragil que parecia uma menina!"-sorriu.-"Era tão gentil e tinha uma verdadeira adoração por cuidar dos jardins de rosas do Orfanato. Mesmo depois de ter sido separado da irmã, não perdeu sua gentileza!"

"Acredite, Irmã. Loucos como os assassinos em série, jamais deixam transparecer suas reais intenções até ser tarde demais."-ergueu-se e ficou diante dela.-"Eu preciso encontrá-lo. Se ele for inocente, pode estar em perigo. Se for culpado, tenho que prendê-lo e evitar que machuque mais pessoas. Me entendeu?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ikki observava a mulher adormecida ao seu lado, sorrindo quando retirava de sua face uma mecha de seus cabelos, colocando-o atrás de sua orelha. Depois inclinou-se e beijou-lhe o ombro.

Arthemisys suspirou, espreguiçando-se sensualmente, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo para seu amado.

"Já é de manhã?"-ela perguntou.

"Não...você dormiu somente uma hora."-respondeu, apoiando a cabeça com a mão e o cotovelo na cama.

"Só?"-ela também apoiou a cabeça na mão.-"Quer dizer que temos a noite toda ainda?"

"Humm...quer repetir a dose?"-sorriu, e os olhos brilharam com malícia.

"Sim...quero fazer amor com você de novo...e de novo...de novo e sempre!"-beijando-o.

"Criei um monstro!"

Rindo recomeçaram a se beijar, quando a porta do quarto abriu e Shun foi entrando.

"Ikki, será que podemos conversar e..."-parou, envergonhado ao ver que o irmão tinha companhia.-"Gomen!"

Arthemisys se cobriu com o lençol, Ikki lançou um olhar reprovador para o irmão, que saiu rapidinho, fechando a porta, vermelho. Themis começou a rir do embaraço de Shun.

"Ele parecia preocupado."-ela comentou.-"Vai lá conversar com ele."

"Ele pode esperar até amanhã!"-voltou a abraçar Arthemisys, beijando-a. Ela nem teve tempo de replicar, já se entregando aos carinhos.

Shun do lado de fora sorria, finalmente seu irmão estava se entendendo com a sua amiga. Resolveu que o assunto poderia esperar, não era assim tão importante! Pegou uma lata de refrigerante na geladeira, e foi para a sala, ligar a TV e procurar alguma coisa para assistir.

Foi quando reparou que um carro negro estava parado diante do apartamento, um homem de cabelos grisalhos jogou fora o cigarro que fumava, ligou o veículo e saiu. Shun ficou intrigado, onde já o havia visto antes?

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Saga observava a cidade iluminada ao longe e refletia. Como pudera deixar seu pai estragar tudo? Segurava em sua mão o celular e pensava se devia ligar ou não para ela, e ter certeza de que havia chegado bem em casa.

Ponderou um pouco mais e então discou para o apartamento dela. Esperou tocar, uma...duas...na quinta vez alguém atendeu.

"Julie?"-ouviu a respiração pesada do outro lado da linha, e de repente o telefone é bruscamente desligado.

Saga foi acometido por uma estranha sensação de que algo estava errado. Discou novamente e desta vez somente dava linha ocupada. Correu, pegando as chaves de seu carro e desceu rapidamente.

Sentia que algo estava errado, muito errado!

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A Agente Especial Pandora acabava de entrar em seu quarto de hotel. Estava cansada pelo longo dia sem respostas em suas investigações. E o maníaco ainda era um mistério. Quer dizer, tinha seus suspeitos, mas nenhuma prova para ligá-los aos crimes...ainda.

Ela pensava em tomar banho, comer algo leve e dormir. Foi quando ouviu um fraco gemido, e notou pela fraca iluminação do abajur que ligara algo escuros e pegajosos no chão. Tocou e viu que era sangue.

Em alerta, retirou sua arma de dentro do coldre, escondido no casaco e entrou no quarto, atenta a tudo.

O gemido vinha do banheiro, parou diante da porta, respirou fundo e com um chute a abriu, entrando e apontando a arma para o invasor. E com os olhos arregalados de pavor, segurou um grito.

Estirado ao chão, banhado em seu próprio sangue, ainda respirando, mas entre a vida e a morte...Estava seu parceiro.

"Radamantis..."-murmurou, correndo para salvar-lhe a vida.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Raiva, frustração, uma vontade louca de chorar. Esses sentimentos e vontades passaram pela mente de Juliane quando desceu da limousine diretamente para seu apartamento. Achava que a culpa era dela afinal. Mal conhecia Saga e já ia a seu apartamento, realmente dava a entender que era uma oportunista para o pai dele.

E para coroar sua sorte, o caminho que o motorista pegou para chegar em seu apartamento era o mais longo e demoraram muito, devido a problemas de trânsito, e um acidente entre dois carros não ajudou.

"O que me falta acontecer?"-murmurou.

Com um suspiro, pegou as chaves de seu apartamento e parou estática ao perceber que a porta estava entreaberta. Ela havia trancado!

Pensou seriamente se deveria entrar, ou ir até a portaria e chamar a polícia antes. Decidiu que olharia primeiro, afinal poderiam ser seu pai ou Kamus, já que ambos tinham chaves extras.

Abriu a porta, estava escuro. Tentou acender a luz e nada. Viu seu telefone jogado ao chão, fora do gancho e recuou um passo.

"Era o que me faltava...ladrões..."-pensou temerosa.

Decidiu que não deveria entrar, podia se perigoso. Quando se afastava da porta, uma mão coberta com uma luva preta a puxou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta violentamente. Tentou gritar, mas havia sido jogada contra a parede e batido a cabeça.

Foi erguida e pressionada contra ela, ficando de costas para o seu agressor. Este segurava seu braço em suas costas e Julianne podia sentir seu hálito em seu pescoço.

"Onde está ele?"-perguntou-lhe.

"Q-Quem?"

"O detetive...seu irmãozinho. Quem mais?"-apertou mais seu braço.

"Eu não sei!"-segurou a vontade de chorar de dor.-"E mesmo que soubesse eu não lhe diria nada!"

"Bem...achei que o encontraria aqui. Mas vejo que encontrei algo com que passar o tempo até ele voltar."-dizendo isso, passa a língua pelo pescoço dela.

Julianne então resolve reagir. Ser filha e irmã de policiais tinham as suas vantagens. Uma delas é aprender defesa pessoal. Ela dá uma cabeçada no nariz de seu agressor, forte o suficiente para que ele a solte e coloque a mão no rosto. Ela dá uma joelhada no estômago dele e sai correndo porta afora.

"Volte aqui, sua vaca!"-rosnou o maníaco.

Mas ela não ousou nem olhar para trás ou perder tempo em chamar o elevador. Correu para as escadas de emergência do edifício e desceu a toda a velocidade, nem se importava que eram dez andares até o térreo. Queria distância do homem que a atacara. Acabara por jogar as sandálias de salto alto fora para correr mais rápido pelas escadas.

Ela o ouvia em seu encalço.

Seus pés doíam, o pulmão ardia com o esforço de correr. Abriu a porta que levava ao térreo com um sopetão, e esbarrou em um homem perto dos elevadores. Este a segurou pelos braços, que ela tentava em vão libertar-se.

"Julie!"

Ela parou de debater-se, olhando para cima e para o dono da voz, que a fitava preocupado. Chorando, escondeu o rosto no peito de Saga, que a abraçou.

"O que houve?"-perguntou preocupado.

"Havia um homem...ele...ele..."-chorava.

Saga olhou para o porteiro que aproximava-se curioso e preocupado, e ditou uma ordem em um tom que o rapaz prontamente obedeceu:

"Não fique aí parado! Ligue para a policia!"-vendo ele se afastar e usar o telefone, voltou-se para ela.-"Acalme-se, eu não vou te deixar sozinha."

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Orfanato Saint James.

Kamus acabava de sair do prédio, levando as fichas sobre Liz e seu irmão Gustav. O pouco que havia lido naquele lugar mostrava que o rapaz, apesar de ter sido separado da irmã, não demonstrava comportamento suspeito.

Não quis ser adotado, embora dezenas de casais o quisessem, por ser uma criança bela e inteligente. Sempre inventava um jeito de não ser adotado.

No início isso preocupava as irmãs que cuidavam do orfanato, mas depois acostumaram com a presença do menino. Mas aos dezesseis anos, fugiu da instituição e sumiu no mundo.

Agora precisava descobrir onde ele estava!

Pegou o celular e discou um número, esperando que a pessoa do outro lado atendesse logo.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

O celular tocava insistentemente, fazendo Miro resmungar e abrir os olhos devagar e preguiçosamente. Olhou para o lado, e para a mulher de cabelos escuros que repousava a cabeça em seu peito, após terem feito amor alguns minutos atrás. Sorriu satisfeito, havia sido uma experiência e tanto!

O celular voltou a tocar, e o detetive afastou com gentileza a médica para o lado, afim de esticar o braço e tatear o criado-mudo até encontrar o aparelho e atender.

"Fala..."-murmurou.-"Kamus!"-sentou-se, completamente desperto.

"O que descobriu?"-Kamus perguntou do outro lado da linha.

"Não muita coisa..."-sem graça.

"Volte a central e procure nos computadores todos os Bergmans que encontrar em Nova Iorque...e me refiro ao Estado! E me ligue com respostas."-ordenou.

"E você?"

"Passarei em minha casa para procurar nas coisas de Liz alguma pista. Depois nos encontramos na Central. Espere...tenho outra ligação..."-apertou um botão.-"Alô!"

"É o irmão de Julianne DuPont?"-uma voz impessoal chamou do outro lado da linha.-"Detetive DuPont?"

"Sim...Algo errado com minha irmã?"-alarmou-se.

"Houve uma invasão em seu apartamento e ela..."

"Estou a caminho!"-avisou.

"Estou ligando para avisar que eu a levarei para a minha casa. Não quero deixá-la sozinha depois disso."-o homem disse-lhe como se fosse natural.

"Quem é você?"

"Namorado dela."-respondeu e Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha.-"Saga Tassouli..."

"O riquinho!"

"Vou ignorar isso...e não gostei da insinuação."

"Espera...como assim levar minha irmã pra sua casa? Vocês mal se conhecem e já a chama de sua namorada? Cadê ela?"

"Bem que você me disse que ele é ciumento."-Saga falou do outro lado da linha para outra pessoa, o que irritou Kamus.-"Quer falar com você."

"Julie. Atenda este telefone!"-avisou do outro lado.

"Afff..."-a ruiva suspirou.-"Vou dormir na casa do meu namorado. Tem policiais na minha casa, revirando tudo...algo sobre um maníaco atrás de você."

"Tem policiais aí? Então seu apartamento é o mais seguro de toda Nova Iorque!"-avisou Kamus.

"Kamus...isso pode parecer um choque para você, mas...Estamos no século XXI, eu sou mulher, crescida e perdi minha virgindade faz tempo!"-ironizou.

"JULIE!"

"E se o Saga abusar de mim...papai e você o obrigam a se casar comigo!"-continuou no mesmo tom.-"Deixa de ser neurótico!"

"Eu não sou neurótico!"

"Ta parecendo!"-Miro comentou.

"Que? Alexandros! Sai desta linha!"-Kamus enfurecido.

"Oi, Miro!"

"Oi, Julie...tá machucada? Eu vou aí, ta?"

"Não precisa. Estou de saída."

"Parem de me ignorar! Sai desta linha, Miro! É uma conversa particular!"-avisou Kamus.

"Deixa de ser chato, Kamus! Sua irmã não vai ficar sozinha a vida toda! Deixa ela namorar e ser feliz!"-disse-lhe Miro.

"Obrigada, você é um amor!"

"Tem noção que ele ouviu que você não é virgem?"-Kamus envergonhado.

"Papai tem razão. Eu não devia contar pra você. É muito careta!"

"JULIE!"

"Beijos irmãozinho! Saga está me chamando, os policiais me liberaram. Ah, um beijo Miro! Apareça domingo que vem na casa do meu pai para um almoço de família."

"Ele não vai..."

"Estarei lá!"-Miro aceitando.

"Julie!"-ela desligou.-"ATENDA!"

"Kamus...ela não pode responder..."-Miro avisou.-"Puxa! Você é caretaço!"

"Cala a boca!"-contando mentalmente até dez.-"Não tem algo pra fazer?"

"Tenho. Pêra que tão me chamando no telefone."-atendendo e alguns minutos depois.-"Ei, adivinhe."

"Não quero adivinhar..."

"Era o Aiolia, me dando as últimas notícias. O Cinéfilo pegou o chatonildo do agente do FBI. O cara está entre a vida e a morte no hospital."

"Ele ainda está vivo?"-estranhou.

"Sim...por enquanto."

"Por que ele o pouparia?"-refletiu.-"Estou indo para o hospital. Nos vemos depois."

"OK. E Kamus?"

"O que?"

"Deixa a sua irmã viver! Ela é muito gata para ficar..."

Kamus desligou o telefone.

"Cara chato. To tentando ajudar."-olhando pro celular e virou-se ao perceber que Camille estava acordada e observando-o.-"O dever me chama!"

"Eu sei..."-ela o puxa para um beijo.-"Tome cuidado."

Miro piscou, levantando-se para vestir-se e sair.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Irmãos..."-Julie bufou, antes de devolver o celular para Saga.-"Por que disse que era meu namorado?"

"Você não me desmentiu."-ele sorriu.-"Não gostou?"

"Não disse que não gostei."-ela sorri.-"Vamos?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Vou para dormir em sua casa porque me ofereceu, e porque não quero ficar sozinha. E não para outras coisas!"-declarou.

"Tudo bem."-balançou os ombros como se não ligasse.

"Falei sério!"

"E acredito."

"Pois pelo seu tom não parece!"

"Impressão sua."-pegando a mochila com os objetos pessoais dela.-"Vamos? Meu carro está na porta."

Quando Saga havia dito um carro, ela esperava qualquer coisa, menos um Ferrari 612 Scaglietti de cor cinza. Não pode deixar de ficar impressionada e pensar que combinava com ele.

"Quantos carros você tem? Um Porshe...uma Ferrari!"

"Quatro. Vamos?"-convidou abrindo a porta do carona para ela.

Julianne aceitou o convite, com a certeza de que aquela noite teria um desfecho interessante.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Alta madrugada...na Casa dos Mastrangelos.

O telefone começou a tocar, fazendo Giovanni despertar de seu sono. Resmungando atendeu:

"Que seja importante..."

"Figlio!"-a voz do outro lado parecia aflita.

"Vicenzo!"-Giovanni despertou de vez, sentando na cama e olhando para o lado para ter certeza que não havia acordado a esposa.-"O que é desta vez?"

"Preciso de ajuda..."

"Ah, não...não vai me envolver nas suas trapaças desta vez. Boa noite!"

"Eles vão me matar, filho."-ao ouvir isso, Giovanni não teve certeza se queria ou não desligar o telefone.

"Onde está?"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Meia hora depois, em um café aberto vinte e quatro horas...

Vicenzo bebia um café, olhando nervoso para os lados. Suspirou aliviado ao ver entrar no recinto seu filho, embora ele estivesse com a cara de poucos amigos no momento.

"Nem falei para a minha esposa onde ia. Disse que era do trabalho!"-falou irritado e se sentando.-"O que houve?"

"Bem...eu vou direto no ponto. Conheceu Doug Smith?"-falou o idoso.

"Ele estava envolvido com o crime organizado em Vegas. Jogos e prostituição. Foi preso e morreu na cadeia. E daí?"

"Ele era o meu colega de cela!"-respondeu dando um gole no café.

"Só gente boa, hein Vicenzo?"-ironizou, recusando o café que a garçonete lhe servia.-"Então?"

"Ele jogava pôquer muito bem. Isso fazia o tempo passar rápido na prisão. Bem, ele tinha câncer, tava morrendo e se simpatizou comigo. Me contou onde havia escondido dinheiro que havia roubado de seus sócios de Las Vegas."-falava o velho.-"Morreu seis meses antes que eu saísse. Então...como não sou bobo e nem nada, sai e peguei o dinheiro!"

"Quanto?"

"Meio milhão!"-sussurrou a quantia.

"Quanto!"

"Bem, meio milhão."-suspirou.-"Eu queria dar este dinheiro para você e sua mãe, como se fosse para compensar toda a dor de cabeça que causei a vocês, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Os antigos sócios do Smith querem o dinheiro de volta...e não aceitam desculpas!"

"Eu não acredito que se envolveu com este tipo de gente, de novo!"-passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelos em um gesto nervoso.-"Bem, devolva o dinheiro!"

"Não posso!"

"Por que não!"

"Bem...gastei um pouco do dinheiro. Fiquei anos preso! Comprei roupas decentes, um jantar em um restaurante fino...mulheres!"

"Não acredito!"-suspirou.-"Eu te achei em uma pocilga!"

"Estava me escondendo!"

"E quando a coisa aperta, achou que eu o salvaria!"-acusou apontando o dedo para ele.-"Esquece! Tenho uma esposa e dois filhos que se preocupam o suficiente com meu trabalho! Não quero nada com este seu problema!"

"Eu posso ser morto..."

"Problema seu!"

"Figlio...eu quero devolver este dinheiro. Mas não sei como! Precisa me ajudar a fugir!"

Giovanni suspirou. Apesar da vontade de deixar que seu pai se virasse com este assunto, a sua consciência não o deixaria em paz e com certeza Maeve não o perdoaria se o abandonasse assim.

"Eu tenho uma idéia."

"Vai me ajudar a fugir?"-Vicenzo o olhou esperançoso.

"Não. Vou limpar a sua barra! Cadê o dinheiro?"

"O que pretende?"

"Devolver o dinheiro e salvar seu pescoço!"

"Devolver o meu dinheiro!"

"Não é seu dinheiro! É dinheiro sujo! Você me disse que queria fazer parte da família novamente. Bem, se quer viver o resto de seus dias com seus netos...terá que andar na linha! Sem trapaças, golpes ou dinheiro sujo!"

Vicenzo fechou a cara.

"Está bem."

"Agora...me conte tudo sobre os tais sócios que você sabe...e marque um encontro com eles para devolvermos o dinheiro!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Em um hospital...uma hora antes do amanhecer...

Kamus entrou na emergência perguntando sobre um certo paciente, um agente do FBI. A enfermeira indicou o caminho a ele. Subindo pelo elevador, chegou ao andar da UTI e encontrou a parceira do Agente Radamantis

"Agente."-Kamus a chamou e ela parecia que despertou de um transe.

"Detetive DuPont!"

"Como ele está?"

"Os médicos não dizem nada."-suspirou furiosa.-"Quero pegar quem fez isto ao meu parceiro!"

"Podemos resolver isso."-estendeu a mão para ela.-"Vamos nos unir e pegarmos este maníaco!"

"Concordo."-apertando a mão.

"Com licença!"-um policial entrou na sala em que se encontravam.-"Telefone para o Detetive DuPont."

"Como sabem que está aqui?"-Pandora indagou.

"Avisei meu parceiro que viria para cá."-foi até o telefone público indicado pelo policial, estranhando que Miro não ligasse em seu celular.-"Alô?"

"Tem vinte e quatro horas pare evitar que um inocente morra, detetive!"

"Você!"

"Seja mais esperto...o agente Radamantis já causou a infeliz morte do senhor Montoya...podem pegá-lo no endereço que enviei ao seu e-mail!"

"O que você quer?"-furioso.

"Testar sua afamada inteligência e racionalidade."-sorriu.-"Quer uma pista onde salvar esta pobre vida?"

"Seu..."

"Ah...seja bonzinho...Estou indo para o início de tudo...Seu pai sabe a resposta!"-com falso tom dramático.

"Que?"

"Não foi seu pai que lhe apresentou a Liz? Estudavam na mesma universidade e nunca se falavam...até seu pai aparecer."

"Como sabe disso?"

"Ao inicio de tudo."-e desligou o telefone.

Continue...

Nota da autora:

Betado por Arthemisys!

Pode não parecer, mas estamos caminhando para os momentos finais! Em breve...

O Carro do Saga, peguei emprestado da Áries sin!


	15. Capítulo 14

POLICE HISTORY 

Notas...antes de mais nada. Desculpas pelas demora em postar os meus fics.

Como terminei o curso de pós e estamos em férias, acho que agora colocarei em dias meus fics pendentes.

Bem, quero agradecer aos reviews de todos que acompanham ao fic, os comentários em fóruns, msn e e-mails. Obrigada a Arthemisys que betou este fic, a Harpia, Lithos, Tathi de Leon, Kurt (vc apareceu), Medeia, Fernando MS18 "SHAKA IS ALL, Margarida, Fabi Washu, Virgo-chan, lulu-lilts, Milla-chn, naru misato-san, Purê-Petit –Cat, Flávio, Gemini Kaoru, yuki-cp2, Arashi Kaminari, Letícia, Craviée, Namárië, e todos que estão lendo o fic.

Aos marinas, Aiacos e ao Afrodite Dominus, do orkut, que lêem o fic e não mandam review...¬¬ (To de olho em vocês, Io, Kanon e Afrodite...mandem reviews seus preguiçosos!!!!!!!!)

Beijos e até mais.

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

- Estou indo para o início de tudo...-Kamus ficava murmurando, olhando para o telefone que acabou de desligar.-Que diabos de charada é essa? Início do que? De onde conheci Liz? Foi numa festa...

- Detetive?-Pandora o indagou, estranhando sua atitude.

- Agente, preciso sair. Ligue-me neste número se seu parceiro acordar e lembrar de algo.-entregou a ela um cartão e saiu apressado do hospital.

Precisava falar com o seu pai. Entrou correndo em seu carro e dirigiu a toda velocidade na direção da casa de sua família, no subúrbio.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Milo estava a ponto de dormir em frente à tela do computador, enquanto tentava assimilar as informações a respeito de todos os Bergmans que moravam em Nova Iorque e no estado.

- Cadê você, seu maníaco? –murmurou esfregando os olhos, cansado. –Eu podia estar em minha caminha, com a minha garota do meu lado agora... Mas não, estou aqui procurando seu rosto... Como se eu fizesse idéia de como você é. Saaaaaaaaaaacooooo!!!!

Foi quando alguém colocou diante dele um copo descartável com café quente e fumegante. Ele sorriu, pegando-o e aspirando ao aroma da bebida com prazer. E olhou para quem lhe dera a bebida.

- Obrigado, Mariana. -sorrindo. -Precisava acordar.

- Notei. –ela olhou curiosa para a tela. -Bergmans...

- Nosso suspeito número 1... Ao menos espero. Gustav Bergman, mas não acho nada do cara!

- Talvez tenha mudado de nome, pensou nisso?

- Sim... E isso não facilita... Ei, veja isso. -apontando para a tela.

- Uma menina bonita!

- Menino. Esta foto foi tirada para carteira de motorista... Ele tinha dezesseis anos aqui. Não deve ter mudado muito a aparência.

- Temos um programa que envelhece a imagem de uma pessoa. É usada para casos de desaparecidos e seqüestros que duram anos. Faz-nos ter uma idéia de como seria a aparência de uma pessoa depois de dez ou vinte anos mais velho. -explicou a legista. -Nossa, pensei que era uma menina! Olha os traços e o olhar, tão delicados...

- Talvez este seja o rosto de nosso assassino, Mari. Tem o último endereço dele, vou lá. -bebeu o café e olhou para a moça. - Pode usar este programa com esta foto?

- Eu não sei mexer nisso, mas... Kurt, um rapaz que trabalha comigo no laboratório sim. Pra quando quer a foto?

- Para ontem, gatinha. –ele imprime a foto, a pega e sai, dando um beijo no rosto da moça. -Me liga assim que terminar!

Estava saindo quando deu de cara com o capitão Hess, com uma expressão nada amigável no olhar.

- Alessandros! Não deveria estar em casa, afastado do caso do Cinéfilo?-indagou com a voz denotando irritação.

- Pois é, capitão...deveria mesmo. Mas é que vim aqui, ver os meus amigos e...-escondendo o papel no casaco.

- Às cinco da manhã?!?!?

- Já são cinco da manhã? Puxa...-boceja.-Passei a noite em claro, de novo. –espreguiça.-Acho que vou pra casa, dormir e..capitão, você também chegou muito cedo para o trabalho.

- Não fui embora, Alessandros. Estamos em alerta desde que o agente do FBI foi quase morto. Agora tenho um monte de federais fuçando em meu departamento!-mais irritado ainda.- Dê o fora antes que eu o coloque pra fora a chutes! Só pode voltar para cá quando a investigação se encerrar. E diga ao seu parceiro que ele é uma provável vitima deste maníaco e é para ficar longe do caso!

-Sim senhor! Agora mesmo, senhor! Não precisa repetir, senhor!-ia falando e se afastando rapidamente.-Me liga, Mari.

Saiu correndo dali e o capitão Hess encarou a legista.

- Ligar para que?

- Para...tomar café. –e mostrou o copo com um sorriso forçado.- Com licença...tenho que fazer três autópsias ainda hoje!

E saiu dali rapidamente, o capitão colocou as mãos na cintura, desconfiado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O som de alguém batendo em um móvel, seguido por uma voz sussurrada praguejando, acordou Arthemisys. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, visualizando a figura de Ikki, esfregando o joelho que sofrera um encontro nada amigável com a cômoda.

- Shhh... Volte a dormir, está muito cedo. -ele pediu, sorrindo e voltando para a cama, para beijar-lhe uma vez mais.

- Que horas são? –olhou para o rádio relógio no criado mudo. -Cinco e dez?

-Saio para correr antes de ir ao trabalho. -avisou, pegando os tênis debaixo da cama e o colocava.

- Todas as manhãs? –espantou-se.

- Sim!-se virou e deu um beijo nela. - Estará aqui quando eu voltar?

Arthemisys deita na cama, espreguiçando-se como uma gata e sorri.

- Estarei aqui. -abraça o travesseiro. -Dormindo...

-De repente, não tenho mais vontade de correr... -deita ao lado dela na cama e começa a beijar seu ombro, pescoço. - Me deu vontade de fazer outra coisa com você, senhorita...

- Hum... -ela sorri de olhos fechados, se arrepiando.

- Que tal se nós dois... -dando beijos em seu pescoço. -Ficarmos aqui a manhã toda?

Arthemisys deu um risinho, amando ser abraçada e beijada pelo seu namorado daquela maneira.

- Ikki, estou pronto. –era Shun chamando do corredor.

- Esqueceu do seu irmão. -ela sorriu, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- Eu resolvo isso rapidinho. -pediu, dando-lhe um rápido beijinho.

- Vai correr com o Shun... Tenho que ir para a aula depois.

- Ah... Entendo. -um pouco decepcionado. -Vou levá-la a aula, então.

- Adoraria. -deu-lhe outro beijo, e voltou a deitar na cama. Ikki beijou-lhe o ombro e saiu do quarto.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alguns minutos correndo pelo parque próximo a sua casa, Ikki e Shun mantinham um ritmo em silêncio. Isso até o rapaz virar para o seu irmão mais velho e indagar com um sorriso maroto.

- Finalmente pararam de brigar e estão namorando firme, hein?

- Não seja mais indiscreto do que foi nestas últimas horas, maninho!-respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu soube... Que os pais dela são muito... Tradicionais!

- Tradicionais por tradicionais, japoneses sabem ser mais.

- É... Mas o pai dela é meio xenófobo.-preocupado.

- Então mora na cidade errada. -respondeu sério.

- E se ele encrencar com o seu namoro?

- Teremos uma conversa de homem para homem, Shun. Ninguém vai me tirar Arthemisys, entendeu?

- Entendi!-e sorriu. - Qualquer coisa nós a raptamos e vocês se casam em Vegas!-saiu correndo na frente do irmão.

- Shun! Pare de ver Friends!-Ikki logo atrás.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Departamento de Policia...D.C.E.

Um rapaz ouvia Metallica no último, ao mesmo tempo que analisava uma amostra de DNA no microscópio, e olhava o relógio, louco pelo final de seu turno e ir para casa.

Foi quando Mariana entrou na sala e lhe entregou uma foto.

- Kurt... Quero ver como está este rapaz hoje, aumente uns 10 ou 12 anos para ele, ta? Não preciso dizer que é urgente, urgentíssimo?-piscou e saiu da sala.

-Mas que mer... -ia xingar, quando a figura alta e com cara de poucos amigos do detetive Mastrângelo adentrou o recinto.

- Cadê o resultado do caso Kido?

-Aqui, detetive. Sabe... Encontrei diferentes amostras de fios de cabelos nas roupas do falecido Kido, e identifiquei também algo peculiar. -estende um papel ao policial.

- Pêlos de cachorro?

- Identifiquei pertencendo a um Chow Chow...-responde o rapaz.- Chow-chow, é uma raça de cachorro originada da China, onde é chamada de Songshi, que significa literalmente "cão leão-empolado". A raça também é...

-Tá, ta... Guarda a enciclopédia. -pediu imediatamente.

- Que mau humor.

- Não dormi. -suspirou. -Detesto perder uma boa noite de sono. Acaba com meu bom humor. Que diabos os pêlos deste cachorro fazem aqui?!

- Não sei. Ele tinha cachorro?

-Acho que não... Mas talvez o assassino tenha. Vou fazer uma visita à senhorita Kido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A luz do sol incendia pela janela do seu quarto, despertando a jovem de seu sono. Ela coloca um braço sobre os olhos, tentando ganhar mais alguns minutos, mas lembrou-se que é uma visita no apartamento dos namorados de suas amigas. Estavam ali, pois as três tinham medo de ficarem em um apartamento, onde um maníaco já invadira.

Antes de dormir, escutou Milla e Roberta discutindo sobre alugar outro apartamento o mais rápido possível. Os namorados se prontifiaram a ajudar.

Ouviu sons na cozinha, indicando que um deles despertara. Os dois rapazes tinham costumes estranhos para Marcia, não estava acostumada a quem seguia regiamente o budismo como "Shaka" e "Mu"...seriam seus nomes verdadeiros? Tinha dúvidas também sobre isso.

Sorriu. Eram bons rapazes, que fizeram de tudo para que se sentisse bem vinda e segura ali. Até um quarto só para ela arrumaram, com lençóis macios e ...quando tocava os lençóis, seus dedos tocaram em algo.

Abriu os olhos e sentou-se assustada, em seguida como se tivesse uma serpente em sua cama, levantou-se correndo, trêmula. Uma rosa negra em sua cama.

- Como...como...-olhou para os lados, tentando conter o nervosismo.-Ele esteve aqui...meu Deus...-lembrou-se das meninas, e se...-Milla..Roberta...MILLA!!! ROBERTA!!!

Saiu do quarto em desespero, tombando com Mu no corredor. Este a segurou, percebendo seu nervosismo.

-Ei, calma. O que foi?

- Ele esteve aqui...esteve aqui...

- Quem?

- Que gritaria é esta? –perguntou Milla, saindo do quarto naquele instante, bocejando.

- Milla!-Marcia abraça a menina.

- Ei, calma...que houve???

Mais tarde, Marcia estava sentada na cozinha bebendo água para se acalmas, enquanto Roberta ligava para a polícia, Milla ficava ao lado dela. Mu e Shaka verificavam com o porteiro do prédio quem entrou e saiu na noite anterior.

- O policial que me atendeu pediu para não entrarmos mais no quarto e não tocar em nada, por causa da perícia.-avisou Roberta entrando na cozinha.-E pediu para não mexermos em mais nada aqui.

- Vão mandar o detetive Kamus?-Marcia perguntou esperançosa.

- Eu não sei...parece que é o FBI que virá.

- Preciso ligar para ele.-pegando em sua bolsa e procurando um número de celular em sua agenda.

- Calma...eu ligo.-Milla pegou o cartão, pegando o celular da amiga para discar, vendo que ela mal conseguia digitar com as mãos trêmulas.

- Ele ...podia ter me matado ontem...-murmurou.-Por que não o fez?

Milla e Roberta se entreolharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você tem que se manter calma, Marcia.-pediu Roberta.

-Tentarei. Não é fácil, sabia?-nervosa.-Acho que preciso de algum calmante, sei lá!

- Liga para o seu médco e marque uma consulta. Ele vai te receitar algo.-aconselhou Milla. – E vamos dar um tempo da cidade. Que tal viajarmos?

- É! Boa idéia!-exultou Roberta.-Vamos para longe da cidade enquanto a polícia não pega o cara! Que tal a casa dos pais do Shaka? Eles moram em Miami.

- Mas...-Marcia tentou argumentar.

-Serão mais que bem vindas, lá.-assegurou Shaka, entrando na cozinha.-Ligo agora mesmo para eles e aviso que iremos amanhã.

- Mas...

-Tá decidido!-Milla bateu palmas, toda contente.

Marcia desistiu de argumentar. Ela pegou seu celular de volta.

- Preciso achar Kamus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus chegou no bairro onde residiu quando criança, estacionando em frente a casa de seu pai. Olhou para a casa e o jardim, imagens da sua infância vieram a sua mente naquele instante. Ele e sua irmã, muito pequena ainda, brincando no jardim, o pai os observando na varanda, a mãe sempre com a saúde frágil, fazia deliciosos doces para eles.

Podia ouvir a voz dela...sentiu falta de sua força.

- Vai ficar sonhando aí ou vai entrar e tomar um café com seu pai?-a voz do patriarca da família o despertou de suas lembranças, fazendo com que Kamus o fitasse.

O velho policial aposentado estava em pé na varanda, com uma xícara na mão e usando um robie por cima do velho pijama azul. Tinha uma aparência cansada, como se tivesse dormido muito mal.

Kamus desceu do carro, e em silêncio o seguiu até o interior da casa.

- Ontem, a Gladys do departamento de roubos me disse que invadiram o apartamento da sua irmã.-foi logo comentando, indicando que Kamus sentasse a mesa, e pegando uma xícara no armário.- Falei com ela rapidamente ontem, como ela está?

- Está bem. Ia ficar no apartamento do namorado até que liberassem o dela.

- Namorado? Espero que ela não tenha outra crise de sonambulismo por causa da tensão que sofreu. Sempre me preocupei com ela morando sozinha.-balançou a cabeça negativamente, servindo o café ao filho.-Mal preguei os olhos a noite, pensando no que houve. E parece que você também não dormiu nada.

-Não mesmo.-esfregando os olhos.-Pai, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa...como conheceu a Liz?

- Conheci os pais dela na Igreja, filho.-sentou ao lado deles.-Muitos casais se prontificaram a ajudar-me quando sua mãe faleceu. Os Jones me deram muito apoio.

- Eles foram mortos, pai...descobri seus corpos ontem.-Kamus suspirou e o senhor du Pont ficou boquiaberto.

- Mon Dieu...-murmurou.

- Pai...outro inocente vai morrer. Me diga tudo o que sabe sobre os Jones e o irmão de Liz. Agora!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Era um calor gostoso que irradiava por todo o seu corpo, uma sensação de segurança e paz. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Julianne despertou de um sonho bom. Embora a noite tenha sido exaustiva, e tenha demorado a conciliar o sono, dormiu bem.

Moveu-se na cama e sentiu algo... Um braço pendente em sua cintura, que a segurava firmemente contra um corpo másculo e bem torneado. Uma perna estava possessivamente colocada sobre a sua e pelo fato de ter se movido, fez com que ouvisse um resmungo sonolento, seguido de uma respiração quente em seu pescoço e lábios que o beijavam.

O calor gostoso tornou-se incandescente por todo o seu corpo.

- Sa-Saga!!!-ela o chamou, sentando na cama, e lhe dando travesseiradas.-Seu sacana! Aproveitou-se da minha fragilidade para vir pra minha cama e abusar de mim!!-continuava a bater.

- Ei, calma!-ele tentava se defender ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente ainda tentava lhe avisar que deveria acordar. Saga segura o travesseiro que era usado como arma contra ele. -Está maluca?!?

- Eu estava quando concordei em vir para a sua casa!-tentando o puxar o travesseiro.

- Você veio no meio da noite, e deitou do meu lado sem dizer nada e se aconchegou em mim e dormiu. Este quarto é meu! –ela ficou lívida. -Acaso tem dupla personalidade?

- Ah... Meu Deus... -ela soltou o travesseiro, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. -Que vergonha!! Andei dormindo de novo!

- Ei...calma...É sonâmbula?

- Não tinha uma crise desde os doze anos!-ainda com o rosto tampado.

- Você realmente é sonâmbula? –Saga começa a rir.

- Para de rir!-furiosa.

Saga a puxou pelo pé, ficando sobre o corpo dela, e lhe dando um beijo. Julianne ficou estática, depois relaxou e começou a corresponder ao beijo.

- Não fizemos nada ontem a noite... Não que eu não queira. -ele foi lhe dizendo, entre um beijo e outro. -Mas estava tão linda, adormecida... Que fiquei te admirando quase a noite toda. -e volta a beijá-la.

- Hum... Podemos fazer algo agora.-ela sorriu, mordiscando os lábios dele com um sorriso malicioso.

- Podemos sim...

O restante da manhã pertenceu somente a eles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Eu não sabia que isto poderia ter alguma ligação com o caso, filho. -du Pont começou a falar, relembrando fatos do passado. -Mas há uns seis anos, o senhor e a senhora Jones me pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa. Lógico que perguntei se podia ajudá-los. E me contaram que Liz era adotada e que o irmão biológico dela vinha lhe procurando e o rapaz parecia meio... Confuso e problemático.

- Como assim, pai?

- Vivia nas ruas. Tinha problemas com drogas... Acharam até que Liz andou lhe dando dinheiro para ajudá-lo. Bem, ela vendeu o carro que ganhou dos pais para pagar o tratamento do irmão em uma clínica, sem a aprovação dos Jones. Isso gerou muita brigas entre eles.

- Posso entender os Jones, mas entendo também a posição de Liz nesta história. Ela queria ajudar o único irmão.

- Era um rapaz com problemas. Sei que até o nome mudou. Acha que ele é realmente quem você procura?

- Certamente que sim. -e bocejou.

- Vá para o seu antigo quarto e durma um pouco. –insistiu o senhor. - Você não poderá pegar o filho da mãe se estiver caindo pelos cantos de cansaço.

- Eu não posso pai. -tirando o celular do bolso e vendo se ligaram para ele.

- Mas eu insisto. -e segurou sua mão, paternalmente. -Descanse, está bem? Se ligarem atrás de você, eu te chamo. Vamos.

- Está bem. -suspirou resignado, subindo as escadas com o pai do seu lado.

- Vou procurar com o pastor Boyd o nome da Clínica que Liz pagou para interná-lo. Vou fazer um almoço caprichado para você, depois vamos procurá-lo.

- Você está aposentado, esquece?

- Mas não deixei de ser um policial!-protestou.

Enquanto pai e filho subiam as escadas que levavam aos quartos, o celular de Kamus ficou esquecido sobre a mesa. Este vibrou, anunciando que alguém ligava. Após várias tentativas, desligou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em outro lugar, um homem parecia entretido em dar os últimos ajustes em um táxi. No rádio, ouvia Rolling Stones e cantarolava juntamente com o vocalista da banda.

Quando finalizou as mudanças que fez no carro. Sorriu.

Tirando as luvas que protegiam suas mãos e unhas da graxa, aproximou-se de um verdadeiro jardim de rosas plantados nos fundos de sua oficina. Com cuidado e utilizando uma tesoura de jardinagem, retirou uma rosa vermelha e aspirou seu perfume.

A colocou sobre um balcão, perto de um folhetim de propaganda, e subiu para tomar seu café da manhã e banhar-se. Tinha muitas coisas a resolver antes da noite chegar. Tinha compromissos.

No folhetim, perto da rosa vermelha, estava escrito:

**FESTA DAS FRATERNIDADES**

**LOCAL: CASA ÔMEGA, UNIVERSIDADE DE NOVA IORQUE**

**VENHAM TODOS!**

Continua...


	16. Capítulo 15

**POLICE HISTORY**

**BETADO POR KAGOME-CHAN LP**

**CAPÍTULO 15: **

-Odeio festas de Fraternidade! - resmungou o sério reitor da universidade, observando pela janela de seu escritório a balbúrdia provocada pelos alunos. - Parecem animais!

-Senhor? – a secretária que anotava algo em um bloco não pareceu ter entendido o que o senhor magro de cabelos grisalhos dizia.

-Nada, Simone. Nada.

-Senhor Baker. O senhor Misty do departamento de Artes e Teatro quer conversar com o senhor e...

-Não tenho tempo para falar com ele e sobre suas reclamações dos cortes do orçamento, Simone. Foi decisão da diretoria e pronto! - resmungou o reitor sentando-se em sua poltrona. - Esta noite esta Universidade parecerá o Inferno. Agora, retire-se!

A secretária saiu da sala e deu de cara com um belo jovem de cabelos loiros, que parecia meio nervoso.

-Misty! Você ouviu? - perguntou a secretária, sem graça.

-Sim.

-Olha, vamos conversar juntos com ele depois. Baker está nervoso com os trotes da Universidade.

-Não...esqueça...

-Quero te ajudar.

-Ninguém pode me ajudar. - e saiu apressado dali.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hospital 

- Tenho uma encomenda para a Drª Camile Ravanello. - um rapaz chegou a recepção do setor de emergências com uma carta e um buquê de rosas.

- Eu sou a Drª Ravanello. - uma morena se apresentou, vestida com um jaleco e pegou as flores e a carta. - Obrigada.

Ela ficou admirando as rosas, quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém.

- O grego sabe ser atencioso. - comentou uma voz em tom de sarcasmo.

-Shura... Prometeu-me que não me aborreceria por causa dos meus namoros. - a jovem médica encarou o colega, que estava com uma expressão dura em seu rosto. - Parece cansado.

-Estava de plantão. Foi uma longa noite e a madrugada foi pior ainda. Parece que todos os viciados e desocupados da cidade resolveram brigar e tentar matar uns aos outros numa noite só! - exclamou o rapaz, se servindo de água de um bebedouro. - Desculpe. Estou de mau humor pela noite estressante, não por causa do seu namorado tira.

-Olha, vai por mim Shura. Melhor ir pra casa dormir um pouco. Não quero brigar com você. - pediu Camile.

-Nem eu com você. - ele ficou fitando-a longamente, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo importante, mas pessoas passando pelo corredor o distraíram. - Vou indo, Camile. Até mais tarde.

-Até, Shura.

A médica observou o amigo sair. Parecia realmente cansado. Depois sua atenção voltou-se a carta em suas mãos. Milo marcando um encontro logo mais à noite. Ela sorriu. Lógico que estaria lá.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthemisys acabava de se vestir, pegou a bolsa e saía do quarto de Ikki, dando uma última olhada ao redor e sorrindo. Pensou em esperá-lo, mas lembrou-se dos muitos compromissos que tinha para hoje, incluindo o de pegar alguns livros na biblioteca da Universidade antes de ir para casa.

Os pais a cobririam de perguntas por ter passado a noite fora, no entanto, não estava nem um pouco preocupada com isso.

Deixou um bilhete improvisado sobre o travesseiro de Ikki, avisando-o que ligaria mais tarde para se reencontrarem.

Mal havia colocado os pés para fora do pequeno apartamento quando seu celular começou a tocar.

-Alô?

-Ainda viva? Ótimo. Não por muito tempo, sabia? - uma voz nervosa do outro lado da linha.

-Aiolos?

-Sabia que nosso pai não me deixou dormir porque você não dormiu em casa? Ele veio a minha casa e não me deixou dormir! Ele queria ir aos hospitais e morgues te procurar! - ainda nervoso.

-Já to voltando para casa...ele está muito bravo?

-Ele queria ligar para o Aiolia acionar toda a força policial da cidade.

-Papai está exagerando!

-Onde você está?

-Dormi na casa do meu namorado. - respondeu rapidamente, afastando rapidamente o fone do ouvido e estranhando em seguida o silêncio do irmão. -Aiolos?

-Você é maior de idade! Pra que este drama todo! - suspirou o rapaz do outro lado.

-Olha, eu... – alguém aparece do lado da moça, e pega o celular com delicadeza de sua mão.

-Aiolos. Marque um jantar com sua família hoje à noite? Quero resolver isso logo! - Ikki pediu ao rapaz, piscando para a namorada.

Ele havia retornado da corrida e Shun estava ao lado dele, sorrindo. Trocou algumas palavras com o rapaz pelo celular e desligou-o, devolvendo o aparelho a ela.

-Falou sério? - a morena indagou com os olhos brilhando.

-Claro. Sempre falo sério.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Milo estava de tocaia, observando a casa onde morava seu suspeito número um. Sua única companhia era o rádio da polícia e um enorme copo de capuccino. Quieto, observava a casa. Era antiga e parecia bem cuidada, com belos jardins.

Observou pelo retrovisor dois meninos que iam para a escola e saiu do carro, fazendo sinal para as crianças se aproximarem. Diante da hesitação delas, mostrou-lhes o distintivo e os dois trocaram olhares antes de atenderem o chamado dele.

-Meninos. Há alguém morando nesta casa? - apontou para a casa do suspeito.

Os garotos viraram o corpo na direção apontada e um deles, moreno e magrinho, respondeu.

-Mora sim.

-Minha mãe falou que eu não posso falar com estranhos. - falou o amigo, um ruivinho com sardas.

-Mas eu sou um policial. - disse Milo sorrindo.

-Meu pai disse que policiais fedem. - disse o ruivo.

-Seu pai deve ser ex-detento. - resmungou Milo. - E sabem me dizer se ele está em casa, viajou?

-E por que iríamos dizer algo? - o ruivinho não deixou o amigo responder.

-Porque isso é uma investigação policial, e atrapalhar uma investigação é um crime federal gravíssimo e posso te prender por isso! - fuzilou o menino com o olhar.

-Ele está em casa! - respondeu rapidamente o ruivinho. - Fica todas as manhãs na estufa nos fundos. Eu sei, sou vizinho dele.

-Obrigado. Agora vão para a escola! - Milo avisou, se afastando dos meninos e caminhando para os fundos da casa.

Cauteloso, chegou no quintal da casa e viu a estufa, percebeu movimentação dentro dela. Caminhou até lá, colocando a mão na arma, escondida pelo paletó. Abriu a porta da estufa e entrou. Viu muitas rosas ali cultivadas, formando um belo cenário, mas que impedia a visão dos fundos da estufa:

-Polícia! Tem alguém aqui?

Escutou outro barulho e passos lentos em sua direção. Logo um rapaz, aparentemente com a mesma idade que ele, apareceu. O rosto delicado, de beleza andrógina, cabelos e olhos claros que o observavam curioso. Segurava em suas mãos um vaso com uma rosa vermelha.

-Quem é você? - o rapaz perguntou.

-Polícia de Nova Iorque. - Milo se identificou mostrando o distintivo e guardando-o rapidamente. - Detetive Milo Alessandros. Procuro Gustav Bergman. É você?

-Sim. Sou eu. - respondeu se aproximando mais e com serenidade.

-Preciso fazer algumas perguntas. Importa-se de respondê-las?

-Sobre que assunto?

-Homicídios. - respondeu Milo, sem desviar os olhos de cada gesto do rapaz diante dele.

-Tem mandato, detetive? - sorriu ao perguntar.

-Não preciso de mandato para uma conversa informal. - respondeu Milo. - Conhece Elizabeth Jones ou Elizabeth duPont?

-Eu conhecia. Era minha irmã e faleceu, detetive. - respondeu sério. - Acaso veio pela morte dela? Pelo o que saiba, terroristas foram os responsáveis quando jogaram um avião no prédio onde Liz trabalhava. Lembra-se? Onze de setembro?

-Mantinha contato com ela antes da sua morte? - voltou a perguntar observando uma rosa e tocando nela.

-Cuidado. Ela tem espinhos afiados. - avisou Bergman, colocando o vaso que segurava numa mesa próxima a Milo. - Sim. Ela sempre me ajudou, principalmente quando eu precisava do apoio de uma família. Liz era a minha família.

-Linda rosa!

-Eu a cultivei. É uma nova espécime. Uma revista irá escrever sobre isso.

- respondeu sorrindo. - Mais alguma coisa, detetive?

-Sim. Tem algo contra Kamus duPont?

-Kamus? Ah, sim...o marido de Liz. Hmmm...não...nunca cheguei a conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

-Gostaria que me acompanhasse a central, para esclarecimentos. Importa-se?

-Me importo. Estou sendo preso?

-Não. Apenas gostaria de continuar nossa conversa na central. Tudo bem? - Milo sorri com sarcasmo, e com um gesto indicando a saída da estufa.

-Posso ligar a um amigo que vem me visitar que é melhor não aparecer? Ele mora em Soho, seria uma longa viagem desperdiçada se ele viesse e eu não puder recebê-lo, devido a nossa...conversa. E preciso avisar no trabalho que não irei aparecer.

-Claro. Sem problemas. Vamos?

Gustav saiu da estufa, sendo seguido por Milo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ela dá uma gostosa espreguiçada antes de acordar, e sorrindo olhou para o lado e não viu Saga. Julie sentou na cama, olhando ao redor e nada dele. Ia se levantar para procurar suas roupas e se vestir quando a porta do quarto abriu e Saga entrou, com uma bandeja de café da manhã em mãos.

-Bom dia. - sorriu para ela.

-Bom dia. Que horas são?

-Acho que quase meio dia. - Saga colocou a bandeja ao lado dela.

Julie sorriu e sentiu a boca cheia de água com o aroma.

-Minha especialidade. - ele anunciou. - Omelete.

-Vai me deixar mal acostumada. - disse a ruiva, se servindo de um pedaço da omelete. - Hmmm...

-Quero deixá-la mal acostumada. - ele lhe disse sério. - Quero que fique comigo.

Julianne o fitou um instante e baixou o olhar. Saga sentiu temor que ela o rejeitasse.

-Sou bem difícil de conviver. Meu pai disse que sou inconstante.

-Ótimo! Isso significa que nunca cairemos na rotina. - ele sorri.

-Quero ficar com você também... - ela murmurou.

E então, ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beija.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em um beco qualquer de Nova Iorque, um carro acabava de estacionar.

-Não acredito que farei isso...que me obriga a devolver meio milhão de dólares! - o senhor resmungava.

-Quer sua paz de espírito de volta? Não reclame. - Giovanni respondeu sério, observando sisudo um outro carro negro entrar no beco. - São eles?

-Sim. - suspirou o velho Vicenzo, abraçando a valise com o dinheiro.

-Vamos. - Giovanni pegou a valise, que Vicenzo relutou em entregar e desceu do carro. - Faça tudo o que eu mandar e não fale nada!

-Certo! Certo... - concordou o homem, descendo do carro logo em seguida ao filho.

Giovanni e Vicenzo deram cerca de dez passos e pararam. Dois homens, os mesmos que haviam procurado Vicenzo em seu antigo endereço, desceram de seu veículo e fizeram sinal que eles esperassem.

-Se estão armados...

-Sem armas. - Giovanni coloca a valise no chão devagar, retira o casaco e mostra-se desarmado aos outros. - Faça o mesmo, Vicenzo!

O velho também tirou o casaco e mostrou aos outros que não portava armas. Giovanni voltou a se abaixar e pegou a valise. Os homens fizeram sinal que se aproximassem e também caminharam até eles. Pararam, se encarando.

-Nosso dinheiro? - perguntou o criminoso.

-Está aqui. Está faltando cerca de oitenta mil dólares, gastos por meu pai. - respondeu sem parar de fitar o meliante diretamente nos olhos.

-Quero todo o meu dinheiro. - insistiu o outro.

-Terá que se contentar com quatrocentos e vinte mil. - Giovanni estende a valise e Vicenzo geme ao ver seu dinheiro nas mãos do outro. - E como combinado, deixará meu pai em paz!

-Não tenho tanta vontade assim. - o homem sorriu e ia pegar a arma.

-Isso. Faça a maior besteira de sua vida. - disse Giovanni sorrindo.

-Como? - indagaram Vicenzo e o bandido ao mesmo tempo.

-Há três dias atrás a Homicídios tem investigado a morte de seu antigo sócio, Paul. Como ele chamava? Ah...Jeb Goliath. - disse Giovanni agora sério.

-Vai me acusar disso? - Paul, o bandido a quem Giovanni se referia, sorriu. - Meu antigo sócio tem vários inimigos. Foi o que disse a polícia.

-Sim, mas isso vai mudar graças à moderna perícia criminal. - Giovanni continuava a falar sério. - Você sabia que os nossos olhos são como máquinas fotográficas? E que a última imagem que vemos ao morrer fica gravada em nossa retina?

Os três homens se entreolhavam entre espantados e curiosos.

-Não. - Paul respondeu.

-Bem, a D.C.E. onde eu trabalho tem o mais equipado laboratório criminal do Estado. Basta os peritos passarem um scan de impressão da retina sobre os olhos de Goliath, cujo corpo ainda está no IML, que teremos a imagem da última pessoa que Jed Goliath viu antes de morrer. - Giovanni falava sério e sorriu irônico. - Não me espantaria se fosse você.

-Isso é mentira! Isso não existe! - o parceiro de Paul resolve intervir.

-Será? - Giovanni retira um envelope do casaco. - Tenho aqui as fotos do scan. Quer ver?

Ambos hesitaram.

-E...e o que quer? - Paul voltou a guardar a arma.

-Não quero ver vocês perto da minha família. Não irão incomodar meu pai. E rezem para que ele tenha uma morte natural, caso contrário desconfiarei de você e estas fotos irão parar nas mãos do detetive encarregado do caso Goliath e na Promotoria! Ah, lógico que o que tenho comigo são cópias.

-Certo! Já tenho quase todo o dinheiro! Não quero nada com o velho mesmo! Vamos! - Paul se afastou correndo, entrando no carro seguido pelo parceiro. Rapidamente saíram do beco.

Vicenzo ficou boquiaberto com o que houve e assim que percebeu que seu filho voltava para o carro, perguntou:

-Ele matou mesmo Jeb Goliath?

-Não sei.

-Mas e as tais fotos da retina, do olho? - entrando no carro.

-Menti descaradamente. Não existe tal máquina e nem sei se os olhos fazem isso mesmo! - ligou o carro.

-Mas...e o envelope?

-Raio-X da Maeve, quando ela machucou o pulso ano passado. - jogando o envelope no banco traseiro.

-Você é um malandro! - o pai dá um soco amigável no braço do filho e ri. - E os idiotas não sabem que caíram nessa!

-Não fiz isso pelo senhor. - Giovanni diz friamente. - Fiz pela Maeve e pelos meus filhos. Agora vai ter que se emendar, pai. Ou eu te entrego a eles da próxima vez!

-Tá...nunca irá me perdoar, não? - Vicenzo fica com expressão taciturna.

-Estou inclinado a tentar. - suspirou. - Vá jantar em casa hoje. Maeve pediu. Quer te apresentar a seus netos.

-Ela... - emocionado. - Claro! Claro que irei!

-Agora. - liga o carro e faz manobra pra sair do beco. - Preciso trabalhar, pai.

Vicenzo sorri e Giovanni começa a acreditar em dar a ele uma segunda chance.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Central...horas depois._

-É o nosso suspeito? - Mariana perguntou olhando através do espelho falso, o belo homem sentado na sala de interrogatório.

-Tenho certeza de que ele é o maníaco! - respondeu Milo. - Falta pegar uma confissão.

-Se for ele não será fácil. Cadê seu parceiro?

-Não sei. Estou tentando falar com ele há horas. Continue tentando por mim. - Milo fez menção de sair da sala.

-O que fará?

Milo volta a olhar o suspeito, que calmamente bebia sua água. Olhou a lata fechada de refrigerante na mesa e a pegou.

-Dar refrigerante a ele. - sorriu e saiu da sala.

No corredor quase esbarra em Ikki que conversava no celular com alguém e com Giovanni. Ikki faz um sinal e se afasta.

-Novidades no caso Kido? - perguntou Milo.

-Vamos agora interrogar um suspeito. - respondeu Giovanni. - E o maníaco?

-Vou dar refrigerante a um suspeito. - Milo sorriu e Giovanni o olhou sem entender. - Boa sorte e ah...se o capitão perguntar...vocês não viram nada. - fez os gestos imitando os personagens de um conhecido filme. - Vocês não viram principalmente a mim!

Ele entra na sala de interrogatórios e os dois policiais trocam olhares sem entender nada. Dão de ombros e saem para efetuar seu trabalho.

Gustav observa Milo que entrou e colocou diante dele a lata de refrigerante.

-Prefere normal? Eu prefiro light. - disse Milo.

-Para mim? - Gustav curioso.

-É que houve um problema que tenho que resolver. Tudo bem se você me esperar mais uma horinha?

-Sem problemas detetive. Mais que isso, chamarei meu advogado.

-Sem estresse. O refrigerante é para que não sinta sede em minha ausência. Já volto. - levantou e parou na porta. - Vou pedir que tragam mais água.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Shun, sei que vai estar com aqueles seus amigos descerebrados, mas não gosto desta zona na qual vai se meter! - Ikki falava ao celular, andando atrás de Giovanni.

-Sem problemas, Ikki. Sabe que eu não bebo. - respondeu o rapaz.

-Prometi a obaa-san que cuidava de você aqui na América. Não faça besteiras! Vou jantar com Arthemisys hoje, me liga pra qualquer problema. - e desligou.

-Obaa-san? - Giovanni indagou entrando no carro.

-Minha avó mora no Japão. - respondeu Ikki. - É um modo carinhoso de me referir a ela.

-Bom. Vai encarar os Petronades? - Giovanni sorriu, apontando com o olhar Aiolia que entrava no prédio.

-Esta noite. Pelo menos tenho um aliado lá. - sorriu entrando no carro.

-Queria ver isso. Mas tenho meu próprio jantar de família hoje. Vamos resolver isso logo que quero ir pra casa.

-Sem problemas. Vamos. Para o apartamento do velho Kido?

-Sim. Conversar com o mordomo.

-Ah, seria muito clichê se o careca fosse o culpado. - sorriu.

-Seria fácil demais se fosse. - ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento da Central.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus despertou, olhando assustado o rádio relógio na cabeceira da cama. Dormiu demais! Levantou correndo e pegando o paletó desceu as escadas indo para o andar térreo.

Lá encontrou seu pai, fazendo um lanche.

-Dormiu bem?

-Dormi demais! - respondeu Kamus.

-Precisava dormir. Quer comer algo?

-Não posso. - olhou para o celular. Dez chamadas do celular de Milo e cinco do da Mariana. - Precisam de mim na Central.

-Uma jovem ligou para o seu celular e eu atendi. Marcy...Marcia. - disse o pai.

-Marcia? - Kamus procurou o número no celular. - Quando?

-Não lembro.

-Preciso realmente ir pai. Qualquer coisa me ligue! - Kamus saiu apressado de casa e o pai o viu se afastar com o olhar preocupado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shun desligou o celular e acenou para os amigos que o esperavam na porta do prédio em que estudava.

Estava na hora da festa!

E uma pessoa que observava os estudantes irem para a noite de bebidas e divertimento...a noite seria vermelha. Vermelha como sangue...

Continua...

Nota: Referências a seriados como Crossing Jordan e CSI.

Filmes: Madagasgar e Lenda Urbana.

Bjs!


	17. Capítulo 16

POLICE HISTORY 

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

**Betado por Arthemisys**

Em um caríssimo condomínio.

Dois homens tocavam a campainha de uma cobertura. Esperaram pacientemente que a porta fosse aberta por um homem calvo e com cara de poucos amigos, e aparentemente nervoso.

- O que querem?

- Sr. Tokumaru, somos da polícia.-Ikki mostrou a identificação.

- A esta hora?

- Gostamos de fazer hora extra.-Giovanni sorriu irônico.-Podemos conversar?

-Não é uma boa hora. Voltem amanhã.

- Quem é Tatsume?-um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros chegou.

- Não é da sua conta!-respondeu rispidamente ao rapaz que estreitou o olhar.- Seu trabalho é trazer a senhorita Kido para casa! Vá!

- Problemas?-Ikki indagou, barrando propositalmente a saida do rapaz.-Você é?

- Jabu.-Tatsume disse o nome.-Ele é o guarda costas da senhorita Kido e agora tem que ir buscar ela.

- Como guarda costas não deveria estar com a moça?

Jabu ficou com uma expressão de quem não havia gostado do comentário feito por Ikki.

- Ela está na casa de uma amiga.-respondeu o rapaz.

- Mesmo assim. O avô dela foi assassinado e ela sai sem proteção?

- Assassinado?-Jabu olhou para Tatsume.-Não foi um acidente?

- Esmagado por um conteiner? Não é algo comum né?-riu Giovanni.-Ainda mais que foi possível ver na parte que não virou panqueca que ele sofreu um golpe, igual ao de um murro com um soco inglês.-olhou para a mão do Jabu.-Mãos de lutador.

-Pratico pugilismo e artes marciais.-respondeu o rapaz.-Com sua licença, tenho que ir trabalhar.

-Como guarda costas, deve ter uma arma. Podemos vê-la?-indagou Ikki.

-Eu tinha. Foi roubada...

-Roubada? Que infeliz coincidência.-o policial japonês ironizou.

-Eu fiz uma queixa sobre o roubo e...

Calou-se quando a porta do elevador se abriu e uma moça de longos cabelos, e olhar cansado, apareceu. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver todas aquelas pessoas reunidas e depois ficou séria.

- Senhorita Kido! Aonde esteve? Sabe que não pode sair sem me avisar e...

- Fique quieto Tatsume.-ela falou em um tom impaciente e áspero, fazendo o homem calar-se.- Eu fui ver meu namorado.

- Aquele homem sem classe?-Tatsume parecia horrorizado.- Ele é indigno da senhorita!

- Isso sou eu quem decido.

-Não deveria ter saído sem mim, senhorita.-Jabu comentou.

- Há muito tempo que vou aonde quero sem sua sombra atrás de mim, Jabu. E que fique claro aos dois. Verei Seiya sempre que eu quiser e ele é bem vindo aqui quando desejar. Entenderam?

- Sim, senhorita.-responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- E os senhores?-ela indagou olhando os policiais.

- Podemos conversar?-Giovanni indagou e Saori assentiu com a cabeça, e com um gesto pedindo que entrassem. Depois olhou para Jabu.-Está dispensado.

Em silêncio ele se retirou do local, saindo pelo elevador de serviço.

- Vou dar uma voltinha.-avisou Ikki, deixando o parceiro para conversar com a neta de Kido.

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, voltaram a se encontrar no hall de entrada do condomínio. Ikki o recebeu com um sorriso.

-E então?

-Aquele mordomo é um cachorrinho que obedece às ordens da senhorita Kido. Em todo momento ele só sabia dizer: sim, senhorita...pois não senhorita...agora mesmo, senhorita.-suspirou.-Ou é um tremendo ator pra fingir ser tão puxa-saco!

- Adivinhe o que descobri com o porteiro? Kido não aprovava o namoro da neta com um estudante japonês e pobre. Ela se mudou para cá para ficar perto dele que conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos.

- Isso já sabemos.

- Só que outra pessoa também não aprovava. O guarda costas.

- Jabu?

- Ele é obcecado na patroa. O porteiro disse que foi testemunha de um toco que ele recebeu da garota. Ele se declarou para ela e Kido o ameaçou despedi-lo se continuasse a lhe importunar. Havia se queixado com o avô sobre isso... Dois dias antes dele ser morto.

- Hmm... E a arma dele foi roubada.

- Mãos de lutador. Será que ele tem um soco inglês?

- Vamos perguntar para ele.

-Depois... Estou atrasado.-Giovanni olhou para o relógio.-E você também!

- Droga! O jantar com a família da Themis!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus tentava em vão retornar a ligação para o celular de Marcia. O número sempre caia na caixa de mensagens. Frustrado largou o aparelho no banco ao seu lado e voltou a se concentrar na direção.

Respirou profundamente e voltou a discar, desta vez o número de seu parceiro. Não demorou a ser atendido.

-Onde você estava francês?

- Investigando.-respondeu.-O que descobriu?

-Estou com seu cunhado aqui.-respondeu Milo.

- O quê?

- Encontrei o Bergman, irmão da Liz. Estou olhando para ele agora aqui da central.

- Na central? Fomos afastados do caso!

- Ei. Estou apenas conversando amigavelmente com ele. Até refrigerante paguei para o rapaz.-sorriu do outro lado da linha.- Vem para cá.

- Já... Espere, recebi uma mensagem. Talvez seja a Marcia.-colocou Milo na espera e acessou a caixa de mensagens do seu celular.

No entanto, o que viu o deixou arrepiado.

"_**Bela tentativa detetive...**__** Dois morrem hoje... Mais cinco em quarenta e oito horas se não me pegar."**_

Voltou a falar com Milo, com a voz alterada.

-Ele está com o celular dele?

- Hã?

-Ele está usando o celular? Recebi uma mensagem dele!

- Droga. Não vi isso!

-Avisou que dois morreriam hoje.

-Ele não vai matar ninguém. Vai ficar aqui paradinho onde está!

-Isso se ele for quem esperamos que seja, Milo. Estou a caminho.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Campus da Universidade.

Gritos de garotas, somado ao de risadas de outras. Garotos se direcionando ávidos por diversão às Fraternidades. Música alta, paqueras, casais se agarrando em qualquer canto, pessoas se embebedando...uma típica festa de universidade.

Baker sempre odiou isso. Até mesmo quando era um estudante odiava a balbúrdia provocada pelas festas nos campus. Era uma perca de tempo, neurônios e de moral. Não deixaria que um bando de desocupados fizessem de sua Universidade uma terra de ninguém. Havia deixado instruções claras aos seguranças do campus que ao menor sinal de descontrole de algum jovem, a festa seria cancelada.

Deixou ordens claras para ser chamado em caso de alguma confusão mais séria. Ficaria em seu escritório a noite toda se necessário. Afastou-se da janela e da bagunça e caminhou até o frigobar do seu escritório, pegando uma garrafa de água mineral.

Abaixou-se para pegar a bebida, e ao erguer-se...um golpe em sua cabeça o jogou na escuridão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Residência dos Petronades.

-Isso é uma desgraça.-o pai resmungou para a esposa, que arrumava a mesa do jantar, olhando a filha que esperava pacientemente a chegada do convidado-Minha filha rejeitou o bom partido que lhe arranjei e vai nos apresentar o namorodo não-grego dela! Evanthia...onde erramos?

-Não erramos nada! Sua filha é adulta o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões.-a mulher o repreendeu.

-Deixa a menina em paz, Apolodoro!-repreendeu uma senhora idosa, vestida de luto.- Minha neta é uma mulher inteligente! E ativa!-olhou para os netos presentes que disfarçaram.-Acho que só depende dela para me dar um bisneto antes de eu morrer e voltar para os braços do meu querido Santorini.

-Mãe!-reclama o sr. Petronades.-Ele não é grego!

- Nem sua filha. Ela é americana, Apolodoro!-repreendeu a senhora, branindo a bengala como se fosse uma espada, apontando para Aiolia sentado no sofá-Se depender deles, não veremos uma criança correndo pela casa!

- A Themis tá namorando e vocês já planejam os filhos dela? Pela amor de Deus.-reclama o rapaz.

- Sabe quem é ele, Aiolia?-pergunta o pai, severo.

-Não. Não sei de nada.-olha o relógio.-Vai demorar o jantar? Tenho plantão.

-Aiolos deve saber quem é!-diz o homem certo da resposta.

- Deixe os meninos em paz. E Aiolos ainda não chegou do trabalho!-Evanthia vai a janela.-Olha ele vindo. E um carro está estacionando, deve ser ele!

- Hunf!-resmungou o pai.

-É ele sim!-Themis ficou animada, indo até a porta.

-Ainda bem, estou com fome.-resmungou Aiolia.

-Aiolia, quero que se comporte!-repreendeu a irmã, abrindo a porta.

-Tentarei.-respondeu o outro, escondendo o desagrado, fechando os olhos ainda sentado no sofá, ouvindo tudo o que diziam.

-Olha quem eu encontrei na porta.-Aiolos diz animado, entrando em casa.

- Que bom que veio!-Arthemisys animada.

-Eu não disse que ele não era grego, Evanthia!-resmungou Apolodoro.

-Fica quieto querido!-repreendeu a esposa.-Bem vindo!

-Obrigado, senhora Petronades.-respondeu o rapaz, fazendo Aiolia abrir os olhos imediatamente.

- IKKI!-Aiolia levantou-se rapidamente, encarando o outro.

-Se conhecem?-perguntou a senhora Petronades curiosa.

-Trabalham juntos mamãe.-respondeu Arthemisys.

-Era você quem o Ikki namorava escondido?-Aiolia perguntou, apontando para o casal.

-Sim.-Ikki estende a mão.-Espero que não tenha ficado chat...

Aiolia dá um soco na cara de Ikki. Os dois se engalfinham no chão, onde os Petronades tentam separar. A boa senhora Petronades, no auge de seus noventa anos, apenas observava impassível o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

- Como é que você pega a minha irmã, seu canalha! É uma moça de família!

- Está sendo ridiculo, Aiolia!-responde Ikki.

-Aiolia Petronades! Largue-o agora mesmo!-gritava Evanthia.

-Foi melhor do que eu esperava.-murmurou Aiolos.

- Parece com a noite em que meu querido Santorini pediu minha mão em casamento.-suspirou a idosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No Campus...

Shun chegou correndo no campus, não queria perder nada da festa. Os amigos o esperavam no local previamente combinado, mas faltava alguém.

- Cadê o Seiya?

- Não vem. Parece que a namorada dele tá com problemas.-explicou Hyoga.

- Problemas?

- O avô dela morreu. Não leu o jornal?-disse Shiryu.-Não param de falar do milionário japonês que foi assassinado.

Shun ficou pensativo. Ouviu o irmão comentando algo, mas não deu importância. Nunca fazia perguntas sobre o trabalho dele, justamente para não atrapalhá-lo.

- Agora que falaram...era o avô da Saori? Nossa!

- Vamos logo pra festa!-Hyoga estava impaciente.- As meninas nos esperam!

-Vamos então.-concordou Shun, depois apontou bem humorado para uma direção.-Ei, vejam. Tem malucos fantasiados também.

Alguns jovens estavam correndo fantasiados, usando máscaras de presidentes americanos a ícones do cinema. Viram bem humorados dois usando máscaras do assassino do filme Pânico.

- Esta noite promete!-Hyoga disse prontamente, pegando o caminho para a casa principal onde estava ocorrendo a festa. Esbarrou em um homem, todo de preto e com uma máscara usada por atores teatrais, representando um animal.-Desculpe.

O homem só o observou um tempo e voltou a andar. Se Hyoga tivesse mais atento, e menos afoito para participar do evento, teria notado um brilho prateado, como o de uma faca, escondida em suas vestes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

DCE...

-Quantos copos de água ele bebeu?-Milo perguntou a sua colega Mariana, observando por detrás do espelho falso.

- Dois refrigerantes diet, 4 copos de água e aceitou o café.-respondeu.

- Ele tá meio inquieto na cadeira né?-sorriso.

- Ele está é apertado.

- Posso levar isso?-apontou para a jarra de água e os copos, e sem esperar resposta as pegou e saiu.

Milo abriu a porta da sala de interrogatórios, Gustav se levantou impaciente e voltou a sentar quando o agente indicou a cadeira.

- Acho que o trânsito está atrasando seu advogado.-comentou Milo colocando diante dele a jarra de água e um copo.-Com sede?

- Quero ir ao toalete.

- Ih, não vai dar. O banheiro masculino entupiu, como é uma rede entupiu de todos os andares. e o feminino bem...as meninas não gostam de compartilhar. Tá uma zona!-colocando água no copo.-O banheiro mais próximo fica no prédio do departamento de trânsito do lado e você...não pode sair ainda.

- Isso é ridiculo! Que desculpa esfarrapada é esta?

- Bem, posso te liberar se você me responder algumas perguntas.-bebendo a água e voltando a encher o copo diante dele. Gustav começou a suar frio.- Gosta de filmes de terror?

- O que disse?-cruzando as pernas, nervoso.

- Pânico, Sexta Feira Treze, Lenda Urbana.-enchendo outro copo.-Eu gostava de assistir a Hora do Pesadelo quando mais novo. Não quer beber mesmo?

- Quero ir embora!-cerrando os dentes.

- Por que odeia meu parceiro? O odeia a ponto de ameaçar a vida dele, da irmã? Tentou matar Marcia Santos e estripou a colega de apartamento dela?-perguntou em um tom mais duro.-Atacou o agente do FBI?

- Por Deus não! Não matei ou machuquei ninguém! –não agüentando de vontade de ir ao banheiro.

- Confesse o que fez e eu libero.-sorriso maligno.

- Isso é...é..tortura policial! Vou processar vocês!

Em resposta Milo bebe a água do copo devagar, como se degustasse uma taça de vinho francês e carissimo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No Campus

A festa rolava solta. Os jovens estavam dominados pela euforia e pela bebida. Um grupo, encabeçado por Hyoga, estava ocupado em uma competição de beber cerveja. Já Shun, preferia apenas observar a uma certa distância.

Um pouco constrangido em estar ali, Shun resolve se afastar um pouco. Observa as escadas que levavam ao andar superior. Driblou um casal que estava entusiasmados em um "amasso" no meio da escada e continuou a subir.

Procurava o banheiro, e sabia que ele se encontrava naquele andar. Caminhou por um corredor, percebendo que alguns quartos estavam ocupados por casais mais empolgados.

Definitivamente aquele lugar não era o ambiente de festa que estava acostumado. Abriu uma das portas, julgando ser a do banheiro e viu que era um quarto, mas percebe que se tratava de uma suite.

Como não estava afim de procurar mais, e a natureza exigia, resolveu usar aquele banheiro mesmo.

Abriu a porta, estava escuro. Acende a luz e é tomado por um grande susto.

-Que lugarzinho sujo!-faz uma careta, olhando a bagunça.-Credo.

Então, se aproxima do vaso e finalmente se alivia. Não estava acostumado com a bebida, e por isso se sentia meio tonto. A porta do quarto foi aberta devagar, e alguém se aproximava do banheiro. Pé ante pé.

A figura, usando uma capa negra, se aproxima mais e mais. Abre a porta do banheiro, observando Shun terminar o que havia feito e lavar as mãos na pia. Ele se aproxima do rapaz, que olhava para as próprias mãos ensaboadas. A figura ergue a mão e...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-ele o ataca com uma faca... Retrátil.

-SEIYA!-berra Shun, reconhecendo a voz do "atacante".

-Como descobriu?-ele perguntou, tirando a máscara que usava.

Shun aponta para as roupas dele. A inseparavel calça jeans surrada e rasgada e a camisa vermelha.

-Babaca.-o rapaz empurra Seiya para passar pela porta.-Não estava com a namorada?

-Deixei ela em casa e vim pra festa!-rindo com a faca.-Vamos, vai me dizer que não pareci o cara do filme. Não tem senso de humor?

-Tenho, quando é engraçado. E o que...

De repente param de falar, um vulto passa pela janela caindo, chamando a atenção dos rapazes. Em seguida ouvem o grito de uma mulher e correm para a mesma janela.

Curiosos se amontoam do lado de fora para ver o que aconteciam. Alguns achavam que era alguma brincadeira e pareciam não ligar. Shun e Seiya no entanto notaram que era bem real a cena. Um homem estava pendurado pelo pescoço, por uma corda presa na janela do andar superior. Era o reitor da universidade.

Continua...

Nota: sei que devo mas...prometo atualizar em breve o capítulo 17.

Caminhando para os momentos finais! o/

Obrigada ao pessoal dos chats, **Akane, Ka-chan, Hades, Aurora, Zieg, Pingüim, Tathy, Yuki, Ludmila, Sinistra Negra, Harpia, Fabi Washu, Flávio, Namarie, Pure-Petit cat, Dani Polaris, Mis Nii, Margarida, Beautymoon, Medeia, Virgo, Shunrei Suyama, Esmeralda Amamiya, Cherry Lara, Hannah Caliel, Darkmoon, Hamiko, Lithos, Fernando MS18 "SHAKA IS ALL**...UFA! E muitos outros que acompanham este fic!

Obrigada!

**Rodrigo! Eu te amo!**


End file.
